As you Desire me
by Isabella Linner
Summary: How far will you go to be 'The One' for your beloved?
1. Me

**Hey guys! The first chapter of As You Desire Me. In this chapter its Bella's 16th Birthday.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names. And I own the plotline.**

**Playlist: **

**"Boulevard of Broken Dreams" - Green Day**

**"Somewhere" - Within Temptations**

**Thanks to my Beta and sister Dravvin Rayne for the help. **

* * *

**Me**

"_Bella! Wake up Bella!_" My mom was screaming on the top of her voice trying to wake me up from my slumber.

"Huh! What happened?" I asked confused (I am never a morning person , so there is a possibility that I may forget about everything when I wake up, but slowly come to my senses) "_Mom!_ What the hell! Why are you waking me up so early on a holiday?" I asked yawning and rubbing my eyes.

"Honey, don't you remember what day it is?" My mom asked sweetly. Okay, fine, now I was sensing some trouble, so I slowly opened my eyes to see what they were up to, but sadly I was late for my actions. Just as I opened my eyes I saw a bucket full of water tilled over my head, due to this damn morning thing my mind could not register what was happening, but then when my eyes widened in shock my mother and brother poured a whole bucket full of cold water over my head.

"_Mom!_ What the hell are you doing?" I asked as I quickly got up and found myself all soaked up in cold water in a state like Forks, that too in _December_ for crying out loud. Then my mom quickly moved out of the room along with my younger brother and I heard them both yell _"Happy Birthday Bella!" _over their shoulder. "Ow! I will _not leave you _for this!" I yelled again but got out of the bed, shivering, as I was drenched in water from head to toe.

Oh! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Isabella Marie Swan (but I prefer Bella because it's my name since childhood) daughter of Charlie and Renée Swan, sister of Alec Swan. I was born on 26th December (Yeah the next day to Christmas so that is probably why I might be so _pale..._). I used to live in Phoenix, it is my birth place. The weather there was always warm and humid. When I was 10-years-old we shifted because of my dad's job. Now my little family lives in Forks, here it rains to no end, totally opposite to Phoenix. It is mostly cold (not that I mind since I am December born, but it is sometimes annoying keeping in mind my sense of equbrlium), except those _rare_ sunny days.

The credit of the stunt that just took place goes to my mom and brother, they are quite much of pranksters especially my mother. Since I am not much of a prankster, so that trait of Renée has been passed on to Alec (one day when Charlie was not waking up Renée had pulled the same stunt on him, but as she is careful, so every time she pulls a water stunt she removes all the blankets to prevent them from getting wet). I am mostly like Charlie, silent and sober. I have quite much of Charlie in me. I have his brown eyes, his hair color (but not the texture as mine is almost straight, but his is curly), his complexion (we both are pale, so when I blush it is evident on my face as on his), we don't like to talk much to people (we like to stay in our own private nutshell) and last, but not the least, his sense of equibrilium (none of us both can walk a flat surface without tripping, but then also he is a cop, _god knows how!_). When people see me they say that I am the female version of Charlie. While on the other hand Alec is the male version of Renée. They both have blue eyes, are outgoing, brave, not at all private and have a better sense of equibrilium than Charlie and me. Renée is a nursery teacher. She is very childlike so this job suits her the best. Alec is my younger brother but we love each other very much. Charlie's a cop, like I already said.

Along with this I have my best friends Rosalie Lillian Hale and Mary Alice Brandon. I met Alice when I was eleven and she introduced me to Rose, since then we are sort of inseparable. Rose is one of the most beautiful girls you could have ever met, she is tall, statuesque, has long and wavy blonde hair, is elegant unlike me, has class, and her eyes resemble violets. Her parents are rich and by this I mean really rich, so rich that she owns an _M3_. Rosalie also has a twin brother, Jasper Whitlock, he is blonde and looks quite good. Sadly Rose and Jasper's parents don't care much about their children and so for most of the part remains outside Forks as the rain irritates them to no end, but still they both are sober and loving.

Then comes my hyperactive - pixie like friend Alice, she does not like her first name as much as her second name. Alice is petite and really small, with a graceful gait and hair that is short, spiky, and black. Just as Rosalie, Alice too has a brother but unlike Rose he is elder to Alice. His name is Emmett McCarty. Emmett is tall, burly, and extremely muscular, has slightly curly dark hair and dimpled cheeks. We call him our big bear. Emmett is just like Renée, a prankster, but when it comes to his family then he is the most protective person you could ever meet. Alice and Emmett are raised by their mother Catherine, since their father died a few months after Alice was born. Still as she is one of the leading lawyers in the country so they are rich too, so Alice and Emmett too have their own cars (_A 911 Turbos and a Jeep_). I am the _poorest_ of all (I have an old truck, only my luck).

Oh! I forgot to tell that we are a band too. We call ourselves _The Ace_. Nice name, right? How could it not be nice since I was the one who popped up with it? Anyway, I am the lead singer and Alice is bass guitarist, Jasper is on synthesizer, Emmett on tambourine (we don't exactly need it but he was left out and it was the only thing he could do) and finally Rosalie on the drums. They all wanted to name the band as _Brothers and Sisters _but Emmett is dating Rosalie and Alice is with Jasper so there was no way they could all be _brothers and sisters_.

So that is all about me and my _little world_.

After my mom and brother's little stunt I looked out of the window to confirm that my dad had left or I will tell him about the accident that happened this morning to save myself from screaming, but sadly he had already left. I was just about to head towards the bathroom to get changed in dry clothes when my phone rang. I had a very good guess of who it could be.

"Happy Birthday B" Haley wished me as I picked the phone. This is Haley Maria Blue, my cousin sister, but she is just like my real sister. Haley lives in Chicago with her mother since her father died when she was small. Haley is a very lively and cheerful girl, but knows how to control herself unlike Alice. Along with that she is beautiful just like Rosalie, so in turn she is my prefect role model. Haley is two years older than me, but to me she is just my age. It was Haley because of whom I started playing and singing in the first place. Once she heard me singing in the shower and insisted that I take music lessons. She helped me get over my stage fear and taught me how to play different instruments just like her. Haley is a music fan too, she has a whole room full of musical instruments. Whatever I am today it is partially because of her. On my every birthday, calls in the morning to wish me. It has been sort of a ritual of ours.

"Thanks Ly" I replied while my teeth started chattering. Even though Haley is her original name she still likes to be called Ly.

"So, how did Renée wake you up this year?" She asked laughing.

"Right now I am drenched in cold water from head to toe." I replied as I tried very hard not to chatter.

"Nice wake up call" She said laughing. I was just about to make a sarcastic comment, but suddenly someone knocked at my door. This wasn't normal since nobody in my house knew how to knock except Charlie (who appreciated _personal spaces_) but he had already left for work. I went near and opened the door while still soaked in water and receiver in my hand. At the door was a hyperactive pixie standing or I should rather say bouncing with the look on her face that told me that it's time to play _'Bella Barbie'_, I groaned.

_"Happy Birthday Bella!"_ Alice almost yelled and then jumped at me and pulled me in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Alice. Since when have you learned _manners_ ?" I asked her as soon as she released me. On the line I could hear Haley laughing.

"I thought that you would be changing." She admitted, I got angry that my mother betrayed me. Alice noticed my mood swing and chuckled "Come on Bella. She was just rolling in fits of laughter and I asked her so she blurt it all out. I have to admit that she is a really _dangerous person _and I will never _dare to anger her_." She added with a giggle. "Bella, have you ever thought about _cleaning_ this room?" She asked in a skeptical voice, I rolled my eyes. "Hey, is that Haley?" she asked as she noticed the receiver in my hand.

"Alice, will you tell me the main reason why are you here? And yes it's Haley" I asked with some hope that she would say that she came here to give me my present and then she will leave, and let me get dressed by myself.

"I am here to help you get dress,_ silly_ Bella" All my hopes flew out of the window.

"Alice it is my birthday, so can I please get dressed by _myself_." I pouted and a spark of hope came again.

"No, absolutely no." Was her stern reply. That spark instantly died. I could hear Haley laughing at the other end, enjoying my misery.

"But why?" I asked and this time no hope came. Damn.

"Because I know your taste, and if it was left up to you then you will go in sweater and pants. So, no." She knows me well, _damn you pixie_.

"I agree!" Haley shouted through the receiver.

"See, even she agrees." Alice chimmed.

"Thanks for the help." I replied sarcastically.

"Anytime" She replied, laughing even more.

"Alright, here are your outfit choices. Pick out one, Belly bean." How much I hate that nick name. Now you can guess that it is given by Emmett, _that big bear_. "Where are you going?" She asked me as I started making my way towards the bathroom quickly as my teeth started chattering.

"I am going to change into dry clothes and in the mean time you can keep the dresses on my bed, ok?" She nodded. I was just about to bid Haley goodbye when that pixie snatched the receiver from my hand. I opened my mouth to protest but she spoke first.

"You go and change while I talk to her." I huffed as I went to my bathroom and quickly took a warm, relaxing shower and changed into clean, dry clothes. I was getting some relief from the cold. At least some of my shivering reduced. I stood in front of the mirror and stared at the reflection as mirror always tells the truth. _Ok Bella you can do this_. I started preparing myself for Alice, unknown what she had in the box for me. Maybe I should also go along for her shopping spree but when I bought the image of Alice on my first and last shopping spree with her, I mentally cringed at it. _Ok, let's get done with it. _I put a brave face on, but it soon turned into horrified face as I opened the door.

_"Alice!" _I shouted, looking incredulously at her dress options. There were three dresses and all three of them where... _skinny_.

The first dress was all pink and _frilly_ and had no sleeves but a up neck tie, plus it was nowhere near knee length. The second was blue in color thankfully this one had sleeves but was a bit revealing in the front. And finally The third dress was even more horrible, it was purple mixed with streaks of silver, _totally revealing_, no way I am gonna wear it. I was about to shout at Alice but just in time Rose came.

_"Happy Birthday Bella!" _She exclaimed and gave me a gentle hug "Alice move all the stuff in my car" She ordered to Alice. Alice got all confused, Rose sensed it and explained "We are taking Bella to my place. Then we will not have to care about bringing in things or time limit" Alice nodded and quickly gathered the dresses and ran to her car and after waiting for five minutes drove off, leaving me to travel with Rosalie as I stayed to yell a bit at mom and Alec, since none of them were invited to the party (_No Parents_). Then after 10 minutes of yelling Rose dragged me to her car.

"Rose, Alice wants me to..." I started to ask her to help me with dealing Alice, but she quickly interrupted me.

"Look Bella, you know Alice and how enthusiastic she gets with all these things. And today is a really good day and I don't want to place my hand in a _lion's mouth_." Rose knew how exactly Alice would be at this moment so she kept quite the rest of the ride and so did I. We reached the house and found Alice waiting at the doorstep. Rose's mansion is big and has three floors. There is a staircase leading up to the front door, made entirely of marble. Then when we enter there is a huge hall in the middle of which there is a huge chandelier, it's all white. Then there is a huge staircase which leads to the first floor, which is meant for guests and for her parents when they are here. The second floor belongs to Jasper (_Yeah, I mean the whole floor_) and finally the third floor belongs to Rose.

As soon as we reached Rose's floor I was immediately taken to her bedroom and right there on the bed, to my utter misery, all the three dresses where lying. Alice pushed me towards the bed.

"Oh come on Bella! You have to pick one of them." Alice chimed, getting restless.

"Alice you know that I will never wear any of those dress" My voice badly lacked confidence, she smelled an easy victory.

"Fine. Then, if you don't want to choose then I will choose for you. Um...here, hows this?" She held up the purple dress in front of my horrified face. I wanted to yell at her, but could not find my voice. Shit.

"Alice, I think this blue one will good on her and will compliment her skin tone too." Rosalie held up the blue dress, which led Alice free.

_"No way!" _I shouted after finding my voice.

"You know what Bella, I think _Edward_ will like you in this dress" Alice said with a smirk. She got me there. _Hell, why me?_

* * *

**Ok, sorry I know that this is a cliffy ending but I promise to update soon. The links to the dresses Alice bought and the dress they finally chose are available on my profile page.**

**I am going to write my playlist for every chapter. The songs mentioned are not always relating to the chapters but these are the ones I was listening to while writing the particular chapter. Enjoy:)**

**Please review if you want me to continue.**

**Much love,**

**Bella**


	2. Flashback Shifting

**This is sort of a continuation to the previous chapter. It explains how Bella shifted into the house she is now living in. Next chapter explains how she met Edward, and fell in love with him.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names, I am the proud owner of the plotline :)**

**Playlist:**

**"Comming Home" - Way Out West**

**"Open Your Eyes" - Snow Patrol**

**Thanks to my Beta and sister Dravvin Rayne for the help. **

* * *

**Flashback - Shifting**

As soon as Alice mentioned Edward's name I suddenly went into the flashback of how I shifted and we first met. It was quite an _eventful _meeting.

_4 years ago..._

When we first shifted into Forks we did not have a permanent residence instead we rented a house. At first mom was a housewife, but then Charlie's salary was not enough for all our needs (By _needs_ I do not mean school fee or food, but house rent. The rent was increasing day by day, and it was Charlie's dream to bring back grandmother Swan's house which they had sold after we left for Phoenix thinking that they will never come back). After mom took up the job of a teacher at a Pre Primary school, slowly our problems started to solve and finally one day dad came home with the grand news (He was so happy that he was literary _bouncing_ like_ Alice _when she is exited).

"Bella, Alec we are _shifting_" He broke the news that very night.

"When?" Alec asked, a bit disappointed since he had made a few friends in the neighborhood.

"This week" Mom answered, equally happy.

"Kk. Do we have to switch schools?" Alec asked.

"No, of course not sweetheart. Your school is just a few blocks away." Mom said. Then she sensed Alec's worry and said "I know that you will miss your friends over here, but trust me you will love it there." she whispered trying to sooth him.

"So from tomorrow we will start packing" Dad announced.

The next day we started packing our stuff, since we have to move on Saturday so that we have Sunday to relax and unpack. I had not much to pack since I had left most of my stuff back in Phoenix. Mom had taken the whole week off to finish the packing in time and dad had to take off on Thursday and Friday. The whole house was cleared within 3 days and every item, from furniture to toilet paper was packed. Our old house was not that far, but mom insisted on packing everything. Even Alice and Rosalie helped me pack. Saturday came by and all our stuff was shifted.

"So what do you think kids?" Dad did not show us the house before shifting as he said that it will be a surprise.

"_It's...um...nice_" I replied, unable to find words. This house was good, smaller than the older one, but was sweet.

"Yeah dad, it's really nice." The happiness in Alec's voice surprised me, but at the same time made me smile.

It was a two storey house. As we entered I noticed it had a small porch. When dad opened the door I saw the stairs from behind mom. On the left-hand side there was the living room with our old furniture and TV already placed. On the right-hand side there was the staircase for going up. A stepping ahead was the kitchen with a cemented table in the middle (That's why dad had sold the dining table but kept the chairs). On returning back I noticed a small door underneath the staircase, it was a small room for keeping coats and shoes. Then I went upstairs only to find that there were two bathrooms, one on each floor._ Damn._ I'll have to share mine with Alec. Mom and dad took the first floor with the master bedroom, and Alec and I had to go to the second floor. Later that night we ordered pizza since we were (_I was_) too exhausted to cook. Next day we started unpacking stuff, Alice and Rose joined us too.

"You have a nice, small and cozy house, Bella" Alice sang.

"Yeah, it's really good." Rose agreed.

"Thanks guys" I replied, feeling blood rushing to my face_. Damn. Why the hell do I blush so much?_

_"_Bella's turning into a red tomato" Alice teased, I hissed.

"What's upstairs Bella?" Alice asked as we were heading towards my room. I never really noticed what was upstairs.

"I don't know..." Before I could complete my sentence Alice started heading upstairs. There was a door, but thankfully it was unlocked, so when Alice turned the knob the door opened to the most beautiful terrace I could have ever seen.

"_Oh my god!_ This is so beautiful" Alice chimed. The terrace was decorated with flowers and a swing in the middle. Alice quickly hopped onto the swing, like a little girl. We laughed at her enthusiasm, she stuck out her tiny tongue (seriously, where does she store so much energy in her tiny pixie body). The view around was equally beautiful, light, but cool breeze was blowing. The scent was really sweet.

"Yes this is really beautiful." Rose admitted.

"Hey! Who lives here?" I was so busy enjoying that I did not notice that Alice had gotten off the swing and now was pointing towards our neighbor's terrace.

"I don't know" I replied, curious.

We were able to unpack our stuff that day itself. Later Alice and Rose dinned with us.

"Who lives in your neighborhood?" Alice asked dad before leaving, unable to contain her curiosity.

"Nobody, this house has been empty for the past 4 years." 4 years_,_ thats quite a lot of time. The house was quite big, but anyway.

I waved bye to Alice and Rose.

* * *

**Next chapter Edward comes.**

**Reviews are like soft breeze blowing on the terrace, relaxing. So please Review and tell me weather I should continue or not.**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	3. Flashback Meeting the Cullens aka Edward

**Bella's first meeting with Edward. Bella is about 15 and so is Edward. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names. And I own the plotline.**

**Playlist: **

**"Eyes On Fire" - Blue Foundation**

**"No Surprises" - Radiohead **

**Thanks to my Beta and sister Dravvin Rayne for the help. **

* * *

**Flashback - Meeting the Cullen's aka Edward**

After about one year of us shifting into grandma Swan's house, the house in our neighborhood had some commotion. People where constantly coming and going.

"I think the owner has finally made up his mind to sell this house before someone proclaimed it a _'Haunted House'_" Alice said the last word in an animated voice which made me and Rose crack up. We were on the terrace, watching swarms of people coming and going.

"Hope the people come to stay here have a _cute son_." Alice murmured. Rosalie stared in shock at her, realizing what she had just said she quickly amended "I mean for Bella's sake, she is the only one who does not have a _boyfriend_." Alice sang, Rosalie calmed down a bit.

"Whatever, Alice" I tried to sound casual, but the look on her face told me that she was not fooled.

"Well Alice I think we should go, it's getting late." Rose said after a while.

"Yeah I think you are right. We have to pick up the boys too." Alice agreed. We all went downstairs. Alice was just about to get in the car when a sleek black car stopped in front of our neighborhood house. From that car stepped out two most beautiful people I would have ever seen. They both looked of the same age as my parents. The motherly figure had caramel-colored hair, a heart-shaped face with dimples, her figure was slender, but rounded and soft. Then there came the fatherly figure. He looked like a model, had blond hair, and was slender but muscular. At last stepped out a boy from the passenger seat, and I am not lying, but I felt like it was _love at first sight_. He had the strangest bronze colored hair which was all messy and was pale just like me. We all stood there open-mouthed. Alice was the first one to snap out of it.

"The guy looks nice, _right _Bella?" Alice whispered, emphasizing on the word 'right'.

"_Shut up_, Alice" I tried to sound angery, but instead sounded amused. He really was _good looking_. _Snap out of it Bella_, I mentally scolded myself. It was like he heard me debating in my head for he looked in my direction, and gave me a small smile. At this my heart stopped beating, I felt like I was about to faint. Thanks to Rose, she clutched my arm as she sensed my body getting unbalanced. He nodded in amusement and went inside. I blushed crimson red.

"_Bella! _Are you alright?" Rose asked, concern dripping from every word. Rose was always a part of the popular crowd, but she never changed her kind attitude.

"Yeah. I am fine" I answered as soon as I came back to my senses only to see a concerned Rosalie and bouncy Alice.

"Kk. Bye Bella, see you tomorrow." Alice sang before getting in her car, but then suddenly she turned and said "I have a feeling that we have just met your new neighbors." Without waiting for my response she hopped in the car leaving a confused Rosalie standing beside a shocked me. Yet strangely even I had a good feeling about this. Also in the past I have learned never to bet against Alice.

"Yeah. Bye Bella and take care." Rosalie gave me a hug and smiled as she made her way towards the car. I always considered Alice and Rosalie as my sisters, but Rosalie always had the role of the big sister just like Haley.

"Thank you. Bye." I replied to her sincerely and waved them bye. Then for the last time I peeked on my side, but did not see anyone except the car. The rest of the afternoon I sat on my terrace, looking down, waiting for him to come out. _Bella, you have got it bad. _Yeah it is bad but what's the harm? Then to my utter horror the terrace door of my neighborhood house opened. I ran out, but tripped in the middle. Thank god the door got stuck as it might not have been opened for years, I quickly got up and stormed out of sight and did not stop until I was safely in my room. _What was that?_ I thought to myself. Later at dinner dad announced that there is going to be a new family coming in the neighborhood. My heart fluttered.

"It's great. I think we should invite them for dinner sometime." My mom got all exited.

"Yes. I think you are right." Dad nodded in agreement. _Perfect_. I thought.

"I wish they have a kid of my age." Alec murmured. I tried to act as he had not said anything.

That night I was lying in my bed, awake, thinking about him,but then decided to call Haley, she's the only one who can help me without the teasing. She picked on the third ring.

"_Hello?"_ she sounded groggy, like she had been sleeping.

"Hey Ly" I said, trying to wake her up.

"_Bella?"_

"The one and the only."

"_What happened?"_ she immediately asked, alerted.

"What do you mean?" I shot back. Haley can always tell when there is something wrong with me.

"_Oh cut the crap Bella and spill already."_ Now she was really irritated, Haley tends to be very blunt when she is either pissed or irritated.

"Um…. Well there's this boy…" I was cut off by an exited Haley.

"_Who is he? Where does he live? How old is he? What does he look like?"_ she shot all these questions in one breath. Did I mention that an exited Haley is just like Alice at one of her shopping spree?

"Um, I don't know. I don't know that either. The other one is also a no. as for the last one, he is incredibly gorgeous with the strangest bronze hair and is pale just like me." I tried my best to sum his appearance through my memory.

"_Alright, he must be gorgeous then because I have never heard you talk like that for any guy. Jeez, you've got it bad Bella."_ _Like I don't already know it_, I tried my best not to throw that comment on her.

"Yeah, I guess." Was my reply.

"_I know you are being sarcastic, but now tell me what is bothering you?"_ I can almost see her concerned face.

"Honestly, I don't know. I am not able to sleep, and when I close my eyes it's only his face I see." Haley chuckled. "What?" I asked, annoyed that she was taking fun from my misery.

"_That sounds a bit dramatic, but anyway I know what it is."_

"What?" I asked eagerly.

"_Love"_ was her answer. That simple four-letter-word that I never imagined would ever happen to me is now happening. I think I am falling for a boy I barely know, hell I don't even know his name. What am I going to do?

"I don't know."

"_Bella, all these thing that you are saying are called "the symptoms of love". This is how I felt when I first met Marcus."_ Marcus is Haley's boyfriend, but they claim that they are in love and are going to marry in near future. Even though I like the idea, but for that he should be ready too.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." I said in a defeated voice.

" _What is it sweetie?" _

"Like I said, I don't know his name, or where he lives. I don't even know what he thinks about me. How is this going to work?" she was silent for a moment.

"_Well, how did you meet him?" _

"His family came to see the house next door, I just came out to bid Alice and Rose goodbye and then I saw him and that's all. That's how I met him for the first and the last time." At this time I was very close to tears.

"_Bella, everything happens for a cause, I am sure that this is not your last meeting."_ She said in a confident yet scolding voice, it almost made me smile. Haley always scolds me of how lowly I think of myself and this always used to be her tone of voice.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Alice said the same thing."

"_Well so you must know better than go against Alice. Relax Bella, everything will be alright."_ Whenever I am stressed or just pure nervous Haley is always there to soothe me, I don't know how, but she always has this effect on me.

"Thanks and sorry for disturbing you at this hour." I did not realize that I had kept her from sleep at such late hour of the night.

"_Nonsense, I am happy and glad that you called me for advice. Remember that I am always there for you."_

"As I am there are you." I added.

"_Yes, that's correct. Sleep Bella, everything will be alright, you'll see."_ She said in a soft tone.

"I miss you." I couldn't stop those words.

"_Me too honey, but we'll meet soon."_

"How do you know that?" I said as a tear dropped from my eye.

"_I don't know, it's just a feeling I have. Now stop crying and wipe away that tear."_ We have this weird bond, even though we are miles apart still we can tell what the other is doing as if we are standing in front of each other.

"You too stop crying and I am sure that we'll meet soon."

"_Till then."_

"Till then." With that we both hung up. I sat on my bed for a while thinking of what is going to happen ahead. Eventually I got tired and lied down, slowly I slipped into the arms of sleep, thinking of him, wishing that they would come and live here.

Next week it got all silent again, all my hopes drowned. Alice and Rose tried to make me feel better by saying that it is all going to be alright, but how will it be. _What if they do not buy the house?_ I will _never_ get to see him again. _NO!_ Please no.

It was Friday night. Unlike all Friday nights instead of going to Rose's house, I chose to stay home (We have a sort of ritual to watch movies at Rose's house since she has a mini theater in the basement of her house, but this time I was feeling so low that I let the couples enjoy some time in private). It was about 3:00 AM in the morning when I heard some noises in the neighborhood. I quickly hopped out of my bed, tripped a bit and ran towards the window (Again thank god my window was facing the front instead of back like Alec's). Then I saw him, _again. Oh god!_ I know how much strength I was putting to stay where I am instead of jumping out of the window and hugging him and never letting go. I sat by the window until everyone went inside, then slowly went to my bed with a big smile. Both of them where right. I quickly texted them.

**Guess who came to live next door?**

**B**

Not only five minutes later that was a collective response from both of them, asking eagrly.

**him?**

I laughed and replyed.

**Yup**

They all wrote that same thing, weird, I thought. How can they think alike? I started feeling tired, but I was too happy to sleep, but since I had not slept properly for the past nights, sleep slowly overcame me.

"Our neighbors have arrived." Dad announced the next morning.

"Do they have anyone of my age?" Alec asked eagerly.

"Yes, their daughter is of your age." Alec's face list up, I felt happy for him.

"Who are they?" I asked in hoped to know my mystery man's name.

"They are the Cullen's. Dr Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They have a son, Edward and a younger daughter, Jane." Dad proudly said like he was introducing his own family._ Edward_, nice name.

"How do you know this?" Mom gave dad a quizzical look.

"Their property papers came yesterday for verification." He explained.

"Ok. Let us invite them for dinner tonight." Mom said and then turned towards dad.

"Yes, sure. Why not" Dad has never been the one comfortable around new people. I was practically bouncing like Alice. I quickly called Haley, Alice and Rose. All three of them where equally exited and Alice and Rose came over to help me dress as Haley did some confidence boosting. Today I did not mind them dressing me since this was something special. To my relief they dressed me in a dark blue top along with a pair of skinny jeans and converse (You can figure out that Rose was the one who dressed me and Alice was in the makeup department). Then (to my surprise) mom made the whole dinner by herself. When Alice and Rose started to leave I insisted that they stay with me tonight, to which they agreed (since they knew that without them I'll be a nervous wreck), but said they needed to dress up too, so they went, but quickly came back perfectly dressed. At about 6:00 PM the Cullen's came by. We all went to open the door, crowding the hallway.

"Hello, and welcome" Mom stunned us all with her soft tone.

"Thank you for inviting us all over for dinner. I am Esme Cullen and this my husband Carlisle, these are my children, Edward and Jane." She introduced her family to us in a light and soft voice. I am starting to like her, but my eyes were still glued to Edward.

"I am Renée Swan and this is my husband Charlie, my children, Bella and Alec. These are Bella's friends, Alice and Rosalie." Mom introduced us all. I noticed that when mom said my name Edward looked up and smiled, making my heart flutter.

We all went into the living room since it was a bit early for dinner. While talking I learned that Carlisle is a doctor ,_Wow! A doctor in neighborhood, how ironic, _I thought. Edward was my age (_How nice!) _Jane was younger. I did not hate her, but I don't know why she was glaring at me, and not looking affectionately like her parents and brother. There was something else in her eyes too, like she was trying to suppress some urge or trying to forget something. Finally after a long talk it was time for dinner. Esme insisted on helping to set the table, but mom refused, putting me, Alice and Rose at the duty, Jane silently glared at us. I noticed that Edward was staring at me all the time, which made me blush even harder. During dinner dad passed silly jokes, but to my relief they laughed. Then after dinner Alice and Rosalie insisted to go out on a walk, Jane firmly said no, so did Alec, but (to my relief) Edward said yes. I shot them both a grateful look to which they simply smiled.

"_Oh my!_ Rose its getting late" Alice exclaimed as soon as we were out.

"Yes I think you are right. I have to pick up Jasper too." Rose responded, trying to contain her smile towards me.

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me, I have to pick up Emmett too since his Jeep is not working, _again_." Alice let out a sigh as she said the last word, this means Emmett was trying to _modify_ his Jeep to prove his _manliness_ before Rosalie, _again_.(Rosalie knows more about cars than an average human male so Emmett is constantly _playing_ with his Jeep - in order to modify it - to show that he knows more about cars then her. The consequences are not always, I mean _never_, good. So every time Rosalie ends up fixing his car, how _ironic_.)

"Don't worry. I'll look at it tomorrow. I am sorry Edward but we have to go." Rose said turning towards Edward.

"Yeah me too, but you guys can go ahead, we'll meet you at the school, alright?" Alice sang.

"That's alright." Edward spoke for the first time. His voice was like velvet and silk. _Get a grip on yourself, Bella_. I scolded myself again.

"Kay. Bye Bella." Alice said with a smirk.

"Yeah, Bye Bella and sorry again Edward." Rose turned towards her car.

"Bye guys." I waved them both bye, and then turned towards Edward. "Are you sure you want to walk with me or do you want to go inside?" I asked him one last time not wanting to impose my will on him. Apart of me was screaming at me on why did I ever ask him that, what if he said no...

"Yes I am."

* * *

**I am sorry for updating so late. I just couldn't figure how Bella would react meeting Edward and how would he behave, but here it is. And I am sorry for leaving it all cliffy, but I will update soon.**

**Reviews are like hearing Edward's voice, soft and velvet like. So please review and tell me weather what I am writing is worth something or not.**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	4. Authors Note

****

Authors Note:

**I know that these notes suck but you guys are not being fair on you side too. There are many readers who are just reading the story but not leaving any review. If you like my story then atleast write something like 'Good Job' or something like that. These small coments are enough to inspire me to write more chapters which would be better that the prevoius chapter.**

**If my story has any flaw you are free to comment in it, I will be more that happy to accept it since it will help me make my story better.**

**So please review. Now I need some reviews so that I can post the next chapter. Anonymous reviews are accepted. Now I have written the next chapter but you will have to earn it, so review**

**Bella**


	5. Flashback His Story

**In this chapter it is Edward telling his story to Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names, I own the plotline.**

**Playlist:**

**"Blue Monday (acoustic)" - Flunk**

**Just imagine this song playing in the background. **

**Thankx. for all the reviews. You guys made my day.**

**Thanks to my awesome Beta and sister Dravvin Rayne for helping me out. You Rock!**

* * *

**Flashback - His Story**

Oh my god! Did he just said yes.

"Ok, let's walk" This is the only thing I could come up with.

"Sure." He simply replied.

"Your parents are really nice." I said, trying to make a small talk. He stopped in his track, studied me intently. "What?" I asked without thinking.

"It's nothing, can I tell you something." He sounded unsure of himself.

"Sure, you can." I replied in a soft voice. He seemed to think over a second and then started to speak.

"Esme and Carlisle are not our real parents." He started slowly, then stopped to let it sink inside me. That's when I noticed that he said 'our'. What does that mean? I opened my mouth to ask but he shook his head and answered my unspoken question and started walking ahead slowly. "By 'our' I mean mine and Jane's. Jane is my real, blood sister. When she was about 5 years old our real parents died in a car accident. At that time I was 6. It was the hardest time for us both. When the news of their death came hell broke loose, Jane had the most horrified expression I had ever seen. Being the younger one, she was more attached to them then I was. She was a really lovely, lively child, but broke and lost her charm after their sudden death. It was like she locked all her emotions in a locker and then forgot key. I have never seen her happy or smiling after their death." He stopped, trying to figure out how to go further. "When Carlisle and Esme took out custody, Jane was not happy but she never spoke a word. Slowly she found our real mother in Esme and started liking her, but sadly this did not change her condition. She respects them, but never gets too close to them. Afraid, that what will happen when they leave us too." He said, his gaze locked on the path ahead of us.

"I am so sorry." I spoke as I hung my head.

"No its ok, I mean its not your fault. And I am sorry for saying all this, it's just, um well...its just when I saw you I felt like saying every word about me, my life to you."

"It's ok. you can say anything to me. I don't mind, I actually felt nice that you trusted me so much to tell about this." I replied sincerely, at which he smiled.

"So tell me something about yourself?" He asked, trying to close the subject. I started to tell him about our band, it turned out that he could play piano and drums. When he asked me about what I played I blushed but told him that I play guitar and am the lead singer too, at which he invited me and our band to play at his house, I agreed. Then I told him about Alice and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.

"So Alice and Rosalie are you best friends?" He suddenly asked.

"Yeah, they are." I answered in a calm tone, surprised with myself.

"Who are Emmett and Jasper?" He asked intently.

"Emmett is Alice's elder brother and Jasper is Rosalie's twin." I simply replied.

"Alice is with Jasper and Rosalie with Emmett. Right?" I froze in my track and looked at him in disbelief.

"H. did you know that?" I stammered in a shocked tone.

"I guessed" He said with a smirk. I blushed deeper crimson. I wasn't paying much attention at the path so as I started to walk ahead, my toe caught in the stone and I fell. Only with me. But before I could hit the ground I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist. I looked up only to see a pair of Emerald Green eyes staring at me. Oh my! I was so busy see his face that I did not notice his smoldering eyes. His mouth was just inches from mine, how much I wanted to cross this distance and kiss him, but I restrained myself. He slowly lifted me up. Set me on ground but did not take his hands back, when I peeked on his face I saw him staring at me, concerned. "Are you alright?" He asked, his hands still on my waist. My heartbeat sped.

"Yes. It's just, I am really clumsy, that's all." I stammered again. He looked at me for a minute and then let go. "Thankyou." I said, not wanting to be rude.

"It's ok, did you get hurt?" He again asked in a concerned voice. I nodded, unable to find my voice. "Let's go back, it's getting late." He said as we started to walk back, the rest of the way we did not talk, but this silence was not uncomfortable just understanding. When we reached home I saw Carlisle and Esme getting up, about to leave.

"Did you have a nice walk?" Esme asked in a kind, motherly voice.

"Yes mom, we did." Edward replied, looking at me.

"Ok, then. Now it's time to leave. Thankyou for the delicious dinner" Carlisle replied.

"Oh. It's alright. It is our pleasure to have such wonderful neighbors." I never mom speak like this, but well there's always a first time.

"Goodbye, Bella. See you at school." Edward said before leaving. I nodded, again unable to find my voice.

That night I was getting crazy. The moment the Cullen's went I ran to my room - I must say without tripping not even once - and called Haley, Alice and Rose and we conferenced for about an hour until mom came up and told me to hang up so she could talk to her friend. They seemed just as excited as I was (Alice must've tipped Haley on this matter since she picked on the first ring itself). After the call I just lied on my bed and looked above at the sealing deep in thoughts. Before the sleep could lull me I came to a conclusion.

I am falling for Edward Cullen.

* * *

**To Raining tears, it was Bella's 16th birthday in the first chapter. She was 10 when she moved to Forks, and was 14 when she moved to her grandmother's house. When Bella was 15 the Cullen's moved into their neighborhood, so in this chapter she is 15.**

**To ****Dravvin Rayne, ****I don't have Jacob in this story, at least not until now. It's Jake who is Bella's brother and not Jacob.**

**If you have any other problem, feel free to ask. **

**Now last and the least please, please, please review. I want to know how much you are liking my story, so please tell me. I accept anonymous reviews. So if you want me to update ahead, please review.**

**Much love,**

**Bella**


	6. Back to Birthday

**Bella's out of her flashback and so it back to her 16th Birthday party.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names, I own the plotline.**

**Playlist:**

**"Never - Ending Story" - Within Temptations**

**Thankx. guys for the reviews. I really like it when you review, it makes my day.**

**Also, thanks to my awesome Beta and sister Dravvin Rayne for helping me out with this.**

* * *

**Back to Birthday**

As I snapped out of my past I saw Alice and Rosalie drooling over the dress that I was supposed to wear tonight.

"Seriously guys, what makes you think that I am going to wear that dress?" I did my best to sound disgusted.

"Bella, what makes you think that you are not going to wear that dress?" Alice asked in a sweet tone, but I could see her wicked smile.

"But it's so skinny, I will feel cold in it." I protested.

"Don't worry about that, we are having heaters on. The weather in the hall will be just like summers." Alice chimed.

"Actually Bella, I agree with Alice. You should wear this dress, it will look beautiful on you" Rose held up the dress, I stared at her in disbelief. What happened to my sweet Rose who always sided with me? I think she is spending way too much time with Alice.

"And when you wear this I can guarantee you that Edward will not be able to resist." Why does she always have to bring Edward in our conversation? It is like her trump card or something like that.

"Besides that we have to get ready, too." Rose added. Alice gave me her puppy dog look. That pixie.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat, no one can win over Alice. She squealed.

"Go take a shower." Alice instructed, I quickly did as she said. The warm water calmed my nerves a bit. When I came out I saw Rose's entire counter had beauty products on it. Alice bounced to my side and helped me dress up, carefully since my hairs where still wet. How much she loves playing 'Bella Barbie' and how much I loathed it. The dress was blue in color, had a small, black belt in the center. When they finished dressing me up, I went towards the full length mirror to get a look at it, but Alice stopped me.

"No Bella, you are not allowed to look until we are thru with you." I casted her an irritated look, she giggled.

"Sit here. Ok now, I'll do the makeup, meanwhile you can do the hair." Rose nodded. They quickly went to work. Rose bought a dryer and started with my hair, when they were all dried up Alice started with makeup.

"What do you think Rose? How much?" Alice turned to Rose. She looked up.

"She has a nice skin color, I don't think much will be required." She went back to work. Alice, too, satisfied by Rose's comment went to work. After about half an hour, they finally looked up at me. Both Alice and Rosalie came in front - I stood - and studied me from top to bottom, like I was a master piece.

"So what do you think?" Rose asked Alice.

"We did a nice job." She started bouncing. "Ok Bella, now you are allowed to look in the mirror." She said as she pushed me towards the mirror. As soon as I was in front of the mirror I was shocked. I was not able to recognize the girl standing in front of me. She wore an elegant blue dress that made her skin look like cream, her hairs where down, slightly curled but not at all messy. She wore light makeup, complementing her skin tone even more. I slowly turned towards my best friends ever.

"Thankyou." Was all I could whisper. I stepped forward and pulled them both in my embrace. I actually have a treasure with me, I proudly thought.

"It's ok, Bella. Now don't start crying, or you will ruin your makeup." Alice said as I released them.

"Yes, Alice is right. Now come on Alice let's get dressed ourselves, or we are going to be late." Alice nodded, and followed, but stopped in the middle and turned.

"Bella, please sit down and do not wander around." I sat and she happily went. Even Alice did not trust my equibrilium. After about half an hour they both emerged from the room, dressed perfectly. Sometimes I wonder how they do it so fast. Alice had a mixed parrot and dark green dress on which was just a few inches above the knee, with straps. And a gold colored chain along with black heeled shoes. On the other side, Rose had a black one sided dress on with a broad belt in the middle. Along with this she has a pendent, which as I remember was gifted by Emmett, with high heeled tie up shoes. Her hairs where down, with highlights and slight curling. I did not notice the highlights before.

"So what do you think?" Alice asked, all excited.

"Yeah Bella, what do you think?" Rose saw me with hopeful eyes.

"I think you both look just perfect." Alice bounced and Rose smiled. I went towards my shoes but Alice blocked me. "What Alice, I need shoes. I am not going down there barefoot."

"Of course not, Bella. Here are your shoes." She quickly went and bought a pair of heel.

"Alice!" I stared at her wide eyed. "I cannot wear those."

"But, why? You know how hard was it to find shoes matching to that dress." She pouted.

"These are heels! I can't walk across a flat surface in socks and you are telling me to wear heels." I argued.

"Please Bella, they are not that high. And besides that you only have two options, either ware these or go barefoot. The choice is yours." She placed the heels in front of me. Damn you pixie. I thought about it for a minute, when no other option came I stepped in the heels. We heard people coming in, Alice quickly went towards the window to check. She turned back and saw my heels on. "Good, now let's go downstairs." was all she said and we started walking towards the staircase. I followed her but stopped at the head of the stairs. Taking deep breaths to calm myself down, I stood there for a minute. When I was perfectly calmed I put my foot down on the first step and the only thought that ran though my mind was

Edward here I come.

* * *

**Sorry. It took forever to update. But I am not getting sufficient reviews so as to continue.**

**Also I was reading Evernight by Claudia Grey, and I must say it is good. I has three books till date. The second is Stargazer and third is Hourglass. It's a must read.**

**Since I suck at dress discription so the links to Alice and Rosalie's dress are on my profile.**

**Last but not the least, please review.**

**Much love,**

**Bella**


	7. Birthday's and Slow Dances

**My first EPOV!**

**It's time for Bella's 16th birthday party. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names. And I own the plotline.**

**Playlist:**

"**Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want" - She & Him **

"**Right in Front of You" - Celine Dion**

**Please listen to these songs while reading this chapter, it will give you a new sense of understanding.**

**My dearly thanks to my reviewrs and my beta ****Dravvin Rayne without whome this would not have been made possible.**

**POV: Bella, Edward **

**

* * *

********Bi**rthday's and slow dances

**BPOV**

It was hard to catch up with Rose and Alice, seeing how much they are experienced with heels. So for the first flight of stairs I took off my heels, but as soon as the final set of stairs approached I quickly slipped them on again. Alice and Rose turned in my direction and gave me a smile, Alice mouthed _'Best of Luck' _as she went, I simply nodded. Again they quickly made it downstairs, but I stood on the top for a minute. I suddenly got conscious of myself. I straightened my dress. _Will he like me? What if I tripped?_ I instantly shoved all these thoughts aside and took a deep breath._ Come on Bella, you can do this_. With this final thought I started moving down the stairs.

As I stepped on the first step, I realized that all the eyes where already on me, I froze. Suddenly the nerves in my stomach swelled, for one moment I thought that they might explode. _Come on, Bella. You can do this_. I scanned the crowd, searching for a familiar face, that's when I caught hold of him. He was looking so beautiful. He wore normal pair of black jeans with a white shirt, a black coat with a tie that was loosely done. Even in such an ordinary attire, he looked so beautiful and absolutely stunning. I couldn't help myself, but to stare at him. He was talking to another student of our school. _Our school,_ sounds so good. But then that guy looked in my direction, and his gaze followed, but he continued talking. That's when he looked at me. The moment our eyes met, he seemed to forget everything. He trailed off while speaking and slowly gave me his crooked grin, I blushed and looked at the stairs. I again started descending the stairs, watching every step (since I didn't want to ruin my grand entrance by slipping). I walked slowly, as I was wearing a death trap. _One step at a time, Bella_. I had to keep reminding myself, because the moment I had seen Edward I just wanted to run down and kiss him. It was really hard to concentrate on the stairs, because I was aware that his gaze was following me. I peeked at him from the curtain my hair was creating in my face and saw him intently looking in my direction. A smile spread across my face, I blushed crimson.

Finally I reached the last step without tripping. Right then and there I wanted to do my victory dance, but to save myself from embarrassment I repressed the urge and smiled instead. From the corner I could see Alice and Rose smiling at me.

"_Happy Birthday Bella!" _It was Angela. Angela tends to be very shy just like me, but she was an absolute loving and caring nice girl. She has two adorable twin brothers who are fans of my baking. They are just a few years younger than Alec.

"Thank you, Ange." I replied, deeply blushing. _Oh god! Please don't let Emmett see this, or he will tease me about it for the next 10 years._

"Happy Birthday Bella" This is Jessica. Jessica is a nice girl too, but sometimes tends to be extremely irritating. She has a huge crush on Edward and misses no chance to lure him.

"Thanks Jess" I tried to reply as politely as possible.

"_Happy Birthday Bella!" _Boomed Emmett. Scared, I slightly jumped. He suddenly came forward and caught me in his famous bear hug.

"_Emmett!_ Release her or you will ruin the hair" Alice shouted from behind which made everyone laughed.

"Yeah, right. Since when do I need to be scared of a _little pixie_?" Emmett asked, turning towards Alice. As soon as Emmett faced Alice he froze. Alice was shooting glares, and man she looked dangerous. Emmett quickly released me and backed away. At this point people laughed even louder.

"Ok, fine. Enough. Now everybody will wish Bella later, right now let's cut the cake." Alice led everyone towards the cake. It was a giant cake that was strawberry flavored. In the middle was written _'Happy Birthday Belly - Bean'_. Emmett. I mentally cursed him and glared when he came in sight. He shrugged. Then I remembered Emmett's words, 'You will have to pay'. On Emmett's birthday Jasper and I had planned a prank on Emmett. Well let's say that at the end of the party most of the cake was in Emmett's hair and his pants. Alice was furious for spoiling her party. She refused to talk to Jasper for a week. Poor, Jasper, but I must say that it was worth it, I wish I had a camera. So at last, we'll be able to say that the consequences where not _that good_. Alice nudged me, I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and noticed that there were 17 candles, I was just about to ask her when I remembered that once she told me that the extra candle was for wishing. Meanwhile everyone had gathered around the table. There were about 25 to 30 people present. _Thank god_! I sighed in relief. Last time when Alice threw a party there where at least 50 people.

"Come on Bella, cut the cake." Emmett urged, I smelled troubled, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Don't worry, He has not done anything. Unlike you, he values his life too much." Alice sweetly replied, I grinned at Emmett. He scowled. I carefully reached for the knife. "Blow the candles first and careful not to blow the 17th candle or else your wish will not be granted." Alice chimed. I looked at the candles, they where all arranged together.

"But Alice, they are all at equal spaces. How will the 17th candle survive?" I asked, curious.

"Silly, Bella. That's the trick. If your 17th candle survives then your wish will be granted, and you are not supposed to tell that wish to anyone, at least not until its granted." Alice explained. I nodded and carefully blew out the candles. To my surprise the 17th candle survived. "Very good. Now wish." She commanded, and so I did. I closed my eyes and wished, hoping that it may be granted. Then I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing in the front, I smiled. "Ok, now cut the cake." I picked the knife up and started cutting the cake. Everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' and Alice even included the boyfriend part, at which I blushed. "Now everyone keep your gifts on that table and move towards the dance floor." Alice instructed.

"But Alice, what about the cake?" Emmett protested.

"Cake will be served after the dance, alongside the dinner." This time Rose answered. At first I did not notice that Edward was approaching me, but then suddenly Rose exclaimed "Come on Em, let's dance. Ali, will you join me?" Rose winked at me.

"Sure, let's go Jazzy." Smiling, Alice started making her way towards the dance floor while towing a confused Jasper along with her.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Edward greeted me in a soft tone. I simply looked up and smiled, unable to find my voice. Then his hand reached towards the pocket of his coat and he produced a small present. He handed it to me, I outstretched an arm and took it. I examined it carefully. It was a small box wrapped in pink paper, with a ribbon "Go ahead, open it please." He said, smiling. I slowly untied the knot in the ribbon and pealed the paper. Inside it was a small box, I carefully lifted the lid. _Oh god! This is the most beautiful thing I would have ever seen._ "Like it?" He asked, doubt clear in his voice.

"I love it." Without thinking I hugged him. When he did not respond I slowly peeled myself off him, but just in time his hands came around my waist. We stood there like that for a while, but when I realized that we had an audience I started pulling back. I smoothed my dress as I stood just inches from him. Slowly I raised my eyes and looked in his direction. He smiled to my relief. Then I looked at the box. _My best birthday present ever_, I thought. It was a beautiful silver bracelet, with nugs on it. It was glowing brightly in the box.

"May I?" He asked and reached out for the box, his fingers brushed my hand and I swear to god it felt like electric current passing through my hand. When I looked at him is face gave nothing away. He took the bracelet out of the box and took my left hand. _Hell!_ He is touching me, was all my mind was screaming. He took the bracelet and fastened it on my wrist. "There, it looks perfect on you." He said proudly looking at the bracelet. "And did I tell you how stunning you look tonight, Isabella?" He said, his eyes boring into mine. _Did he just call me Isabella? And Stunning? Wow, from the rate my heart started beating I think I am going to have a cardiac asset._

"No." I calmly replied. Sweet, I am impressed with myself.

"Well then, you look absolutely beautiful and stunning. May I have the pleasure of dancing with you, Miss Swan?" He asked calmly. Again I think I might faint. Unable to speak, I nodded. He took my hand in his and led me towards the dance floor. I suddenly remembered about my balance problems and stopped in track, he gave me a quizzical look.

"Um, Edward I don't know how to dance." I explained, embarrassed.

"It's all in the leading, Bella. And besides I know your balance problems, so don't worry. I won't let you hurt yourself. I promise." Sincerity written all over his face. I blushed deeply at his words, but started walking ahead. As soon as we reached the dance floor he pulled me closer. I placed one hand on his shoulder and held his hand with the other. He slipped his hand on my waist and pulled me closer so that my chest collided with his, the sensation was like hundreds of butterflies where set loose in my stomach, like I could faint. His scent was intoxicating. He suddenly leaned forward and whispered in my ear "Put your feet on mine." in a provocative way, then pulled back and looked into my eyes. It took me a minute to analyze what he was saying, then when I was about to put my feet I realized the kind of shoes I was wearing. I certainly didn't want to hurt him.

"But I am wearing heels." _Killer heels_. That's when I had an idea, so I quickly pulled back. He looked hurt, which made my heart flutter. "I'll be back in a minute." I said as he opened his mouth to ask, but I didn't wait for it. I went to a corner as quickly as possible without tripping and took off my heels and placed them under a table._ Surely Alice won't mind this_, I thought. I went back to the dance floor in Edwards's arms. At first he looked confused but then he looked down and smiled. Then he once again pulled me closer, I stepped on his shoes. As I did this the song suddenly changed into a romantic number. _Alice_, I smiled. We started moving, our bodies interlocked, his green eyes boring into my brown ones. "You are a good dancer." He complimented. Of course, if he's able to make_ me _dance, then he is an incredible dancer.

"Thanks, you're not such a bad dancer yourself." I teased.

"Are you teasing me, Miss Swan?" He asked in a teasing tone, I blushed. "I love it when you blush like that." I blushed harder and looked down. Slowly he lifted his hand and brushed it along my cheekbone, I looked at him in amazement. "I love your eyes, they are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." I felt like I could be crying or lest would faint, but again suppressed the urge for either. "You know this color blue suits your skin very much, you should wear it often." I mentally thanked Alice and Rosalie for making me wear this dress. We danced in silence, then suddenly he asked me "Did you like my present?"

"Yes, I loved it. Why?" I simply replied. He analyzed my answer, then looked at me deciding what to say. Finally, he simply replied.

"No, nothing." It broke my heart to see that he did not trust me enough to tell his secret, but I refused to let the hurt show on my face. His expression told me that he was hiding something that was troubling him, but it was clear that he did not wish to discuss it any further, so I didn't push him, instead we danced in peace. After a few minutes I heard someone clicking their glass, I searched the crowd only to find Alice.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was standing down in the crowd waiting for Bella to come. Today is her birthday, I can't believe it's been a year since we first met. Bella is everything you would want in a friend and even more. She is loving, caring and the most selfless person I have ever met. Beautiful and pure she is, an innocent mistress, as Emmett calls her.

I was still caught up in my thought when I saw Alice and Rosalie coming downstairs. Both of them were looking beautiful, but I know it's no match to Bella. Everyone in this room will agree with me except Bella, she just doesn't see herself clearly. I was still lost in my thought when Mike came up to me.

"Hey dude, what's up?" he asked, trying to be cool. I almost laughed at his attempt.

"Nothing" I simply replied.

"So, enjoying the party huh?" he asked again, trying to make a small conversation.

"Mike, the party hasn't even started." I replied, making no effort to hide irritation. Mike is a nice guy, but sometimes he tends to get on your nerves. He did not seem to get the hint and looked around as if he was trying to search for someone.

"Yeah I know that but…" He trailed off looking up at the stairs. "So hot" He suddenly said.

"What's so hot…?" I followed his gaze and my voice trailed off as I saw the angel standing on the head of the stairs and instantly forgot what I was saying. She looked so beautiful in her blue dress as blue made her skin look like cream. Her hair was left untied, falling on her waist in tingles. Makeup was kept light but still she looked like a runway model. I watched slowly as she lifted her head and her eyes met mine. I smiled, she blushed and quickly looked at the staircase. I had an amused grin on my face as I saw her coming down while holding the banister for her dear life. Bella is one of the most clumsiest person I have ever met, I mean she couldn't even walk across a flat surface in socks. Finally she reached the bottom of the stairs and smiled to herself.

As she got off the last step her friend came up and wished her. Every time anyone wished her she blushed and thank them wholeheartedly. This is the thing about Bella, no matter what she will always be calm and gentle with you. At a point of time Alice pried Bella away from her friend claiming her for cutting the cake. On the cake it was written _'Happy Birthday Belly - Bean'_. Emmett. He was the only one who could do such a thing. When Emmett urged her to cut the cake she looked doubtfully at Alice. _I wonder why?_ Though Alice simply made a remark about how Emmett valued his life more then Bella, she relaxed again. When she saw the 17 candle's lined in the order, her expression morphed into that of confusion. I smiled at her innocence when she asked Alice the reason. She somehow managed to blow the 16 candle's so as the 17th survived. I saw her close her eyes as she wished. When she opened her eyes, they were met by mine. She smiled. When she cut the cake everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' and Alice even included the boyfriend part, at which she blushed. After that, Alice instructed everyone to keep their gifts on the table and move towards the dance floor at which Emmett wined, he could be such a kid sometimes.

As people started to clear up, I made my way towards Bella to give her my gift. I know that I could've simply kept it on the table like the others but I wanted to give it to her myself and see her reaction since it was very important to me. When I saw her standing alone I grabbed the opportunity.

"Happy Birthday Bella." I greeted her in a soft tone. She simply looked up and smiled. I reached towards the pocket of my coat containing the present and took it out. I held it out to her, she outstretched an arm and took it. I looked at her as she examined it carefully. It was a small box wrapped in pink paper, with a ribbon "Go ahead, open it please." I urged, smiling. She slowly untied the knot in the ribbon and pealed the paper. Inside it was a small box. She then carefully lifted the lid and gasped_._ "Like it?" I asked, doubt clear in my voice. It was a small bracelet, but the value of it for me was way too much.

"I love it." She simply said while looking at the bracelet in awe, I smiled as she looked up. Then suddenly she pulled me into a hug. To tell you the truth I was shocked, I never expected Bella to do something like this, but she never failed to surprise me. When I did not respond she slowly started peeling herself off me, but just in time my hands came around her waist and she stopped. We stood there like that for a while, but then she started pulling away. As soon as we where apart I instantly missed the warmth. She smoothed her dress as we stood just inches from each other. Slowly, she raised her eyes and looked in my direction. I smiled, relief spread over her features. Then she looked at the box, I had an idea.

"May I?" I asked and reached out for the box, my fingers brushed her hand and some sort of current passed through me but I managed to keep a straight face that gave nothing away. I took the bracelet out of the box and took her left hand in mine and fastened the bracelet on her wrist. "There, it looks perfect on you." I said proudly looking at the bracelet on her wrist. And it really did, like it was made for her. "Did I tell you how stunning you look tonight, Isabella?" I asked teasingly, but there was a serious undertone to my voice.

"No." She calmly replied.

"Well then, you look absolutely beautiful and stunning. May I have the pleasure of dancing with you, Miss Swan?" I asked as calmly as possible. She nodded. Smiling, I took her hand in mine and led her towards the dance floor. Then suddenly she stopped, I looked at her with a quizzical look trying my best to hide the hurt. _Hurt?_

"Um, Edward I don't know how to dance." She explained, embarrassed. I almost laughed. _Silly Bella_, I thought.

"It's all in the leading, Bella. And besides I know your balance problems, so don't worry. I won't let you hurt yourself. I promise." I said the last part with sincerity, there is no way I would let anything hurt her. Even if it was herself. She blushed deeply at my words, but started walking. As soon as we reached the dance floor I pulled her closer to me, enjoying the warmth. She placed one hand on my shoulder and held my hand with the other. I slipped my hand on her waist and pulled her closer so that our chest collided, the sensation was truly blissful. _Blissful? What is happening to me?_ I saw her looking down at her feet, trying to make them move right. I leaned forward and whispered. "Put your feet on mine." And then pulled back and looked her in the eyes. It took her a minute to analyze what I was saying.

"But I am wearing heels." She wined like Emmett. I think Emmett is rubbing off on her. Suddenly she pulled back. I must've looked hurt, because she quickly explained. "I'll be back in a minute" As I opened my mouth to ask she disappeared into the crowd. I stood there for a minute trying to access the situation. After a minute I saw Bella emerge from the corner. At first I was confused as to what she was doing, but then I noticed that she was looking a bit smaller than before. When I looked down I saw that she had removed her heels so that they could not hurt me. I smiled. Then I once again pulled her closer to me as she stepped on my shoes. As she did this the song suddenly changed into a romantic number. I smiled. We started moving, our bodies interlocked, her brown eyes boring into my green ones. "You are a good dancer." I teased her.

"Thanks, you're not such a bad dancer yourself." She teased.

"Are you teasing me, Miss Swan?" I asked in a teasing tone, she blushed. "I love it when you blush like that." I said without thinking, she blushed even harder and looked down. Slowly I lifted my hand and brushed it along her cheekbone, she looked at me in amazement. Even I had no idea of what I was doing. But when I looked into her eyes I sort of got lost and blurt out the very first thing I could think of. "I love your eyes, they are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." I mentally slapped myself for that. But sensing her discomfort I added. "You know this color blue suits your skin very much, you should wear it often." I kicked myself for it. Trying to change the topic I asked."Did you like my present?"

"Yes, I loved it. Why?" She replied, confused. I analyzed her answer, then looked at her deciding whether to tell her the truth. Finally, I let it go.

"No, nothing." Her expression told me that she knew I was hiding something but she did not push it any further for which I was thankful and instead we danced in peace. After a few minutes of dancing I heard someone clicking their glass, I searched the crowd only to find Alice.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Ok everyone, now it's time for dinner." She commanded everyone out of the dance floor towards the dinner table. Edward and I too, unfortunately, pulled back and started walking towards the mess hall. "Bella, where are your shoes?" Alice asked in a skeptical voice as I passed by her. _Oh! Dancing with Edward, I almost forgot about my shoes_. I quickly rushed to where I had hidden them and put them on, and then rushed towards the dining area. The rest of the evening went by in a blur, mostly I kept thinking about Edward. Once even when I looked around for Alice I found Edward intently gazing at me, I wanted to do my happy dance.

It was almost night time when the party ended. Everybody went except me, Alice, Emmett and Edward. We stayed a bit longer. Later, when it was time to go Edward offered me a ride, since I had come along with Ali and Rose, I immediately agreed. Everybody helped me carry the presents to Edward's car.

"Happy Birthday once again Bella." Rose wished before I left.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday Bella." Alice said and then hugged me, she whispered in my ear "Have fun with Edward."

"Thank you." I whispered back.

"Never say that Bella, you are just like a sister to me. Do you think I could exchange Emmett with you?" she asked, we started laughing. Then after sometime I pulled away and hugged Rose.

"Thank you." I whispered to her as well, cauz it was as much as Rose as Alice.

"Sisters never thank each other, silly Bella." We too hugged each other in peace, then Emmett started protesting. I released her, and turned towards my called brothers.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Jasper said.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday _Angel_." Emmett teased me. 'Angel' was a stupid nick name he had allotted to me.

"Thank you Jasper, Big Bear." I said, striking back. Emmett boomed with laughter, later we all joined. I went towards the passenger seat, but Edward was already there holding the door open for me. "Thank you." I said sliding in. Then he quickly went to his seat and we drove away. My house was hardly 15 minutes away, but it was enough for me.

"'_Angel'_, it's a perfect second name for you." He said after a minute, breaking the silence.

"It's just a stupid nick name Emmett gave me." I explained. Embarrassed.

"It's perfect for you, though." He said glancing in my direction, I blushed. We soon reached home. Edward helped me get the gifts inside. Later, when we were done he started to go outside and I followed him. I was about to say goodbye but he suddenly stopped in front of me, I immediately stopped, but lost my balance (Thanks. to these heels) and fell. Edward quickly spun around and caught me by my waist. It was almost like Déjà vu like it all happened like the night on the street. I blushed, my breathing coming ragged. We stood like that for a few minutes, looking at each other, our lips where inches apart. I just wanted to cross the distance and kiss him. Then to my surprise he started leaning towards _me_. Our lips where just about to meet, when we heard someone's footsteps. We quickly pulled away. It was Alec, he came down when he heard the commotion downstairs. "I think I should go, Happy Birthday once again Bella." Edward said, starting to go out.

"Thank you." I simply replied. He turned like he forgot something.

"Oh, and Bella. Sleep well." Then before I could say anything he winked and left. I stood there for a good 10 minutes trying to figure out what just happened.

"Bella, come inside or you will catch a cold." Mom yelled from inside. I almost forgot that I had taken off my coat and was standing out in the porch in nothing but a slim fitted dress in mid - December. I quickly rushed inside and closed the door behind me. "Wow Bella, you look beautiful." Mom complimented me.

"_Thanks mom_." I yelled as I made my way to my bedroom. If dad would have seen me in this dress then a fit was guaranteed. So I quickly changed into my pajamas and shirt and went into bed. First I thought of calling Alice and Rose, but I was too tired for that so instead I went to sleep, memories of the evening filling my mind.

_The way Edward and I danced_.

Th_e way our bodies touched_.

Then suddenly a thought crossed my mind. _What if __Alec__ would not have come, would he had kissed me then_.

His bracelet was still on my wrist.

With a smile on my face I started slipping into the arms of sleep, memories of today filling my dreams.

_This is my best birthday ever_, I happily thought.

_Happy Birthday to me._

* * *

**I am so happy for this is my first EPOV!**

**I tried the best I could but if there are still any flaws then please forgive me.**

**Sorry, I know that it almost took forever to update. So to make up to it is a long chapter.**

**I am very angry with my readers, cauz I have at least 646 hits but only 22 reviews! **

**So please if you like my story and want me to update it fast, review.**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	8. Mother Daughter talk: Her Past

**In this chapter explains the other side of Reéne, the motherly side and dark past her dark past. Also, this is my first ReénePOV!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names of Twilight saga characters. I own the plotline.**

**Playlist:**

**"All I Need" - Within Temptations**

**"Big Girls Don't Cry" - Fergie**

**Thankx. for all the reviews. You guys made my day.**

**Thanks to my awesome Beta and sister Dravvin Rayne for helping me out. You Rock!**

**********POV: Bella, Renée **

******Mother - Daughter talk: Her Past**

**BPOV**

As I slept the flashback of the party played in my head. It was like he was right here besides me. I can still feel the warmth of his touch, I could smell his sweet scent, like he was somewhere near me and could see his green eyes smoldering into mine. I smiled at those dreams. That's when my imagination went wild and I started dreaming about him.

_I was in some kind of a park, in the middle of which was a dancing arena. I looked around to identify the place, but could not understand. I felt the wind swipe through me, and felt its chill. That's the first time I noticed what I was wearing. I was wearing a white tube top which went black all the way down along with a pair of black slacks and ballet flats. Wow. I am definitely sure Alice would have dressed me up; I can't say the same of my shoes though. I was quite surprised to find myself alone. So I started looking around, finding someone I knew. Suddenly a hand came on my waist and twisted me around, I lost my balance and almost fell but something gripped my elbow and set me back on my feet. I looked up only to find a pair of green eyes looking down at me, amused. _

_Edward._

_"You look beautiful, Bella." He said slightly leaning towards me. He placed his hands on my bare shoulders, raising goose bumps on it. He slowly started moving it up all the way to collarbone, then to my jaw. Finally he stopped at my cheekbone. I froze on the account of what just happened. He chuckled. Then leaned forward and whispered in my ear "I love you, Bella." Just that one sentence was enough to send jolts of electric current through my body. He leaned back and looked into my eyes. I saw a spark of lust in them, could this really be. Or am I dreaming. He started leaning forward my lips; I leaned forward too, hungry for the kiss. Our mouths where just inched apart..._

The ringing sound of my stupid phone woke me up. Damn. Not again. I was just about to kiss him. This is the second time we have been interrupted. First Alec and now this stupid phone. But if logically speaking then this time would not be counted since this was just a dream. _Hell!_ I am sounding like an obsessed girl. _Obsessed? Me? Sheesh!_

I started climbing down the bed just then the phone started ringing again, the sudden noise startled me and I fell. It took me a minute to realize what just happened. I quickly got up and reached towards the phone, but too late. The phone had stopped ringing. I checked for who had called me this early in the morning.

_Alice. 25 missed calls. I am so Dead_.

I quickly punched in her number and got ready to face the music. She picked up at the second ring.

"_BELLA!" _She shouted form the other end. It was unexpected so I stumbled and again fell down, again, in the process of which managed to throw the phone across the room like it was some bomb. I landed flat on the floor. Mom would have probably heard the noises coming as she was at my door in a few minutes.

"Bella! Honey, are you alright?" Mom knocked on my door, concern dripping her voice.

"Yeah, I think so." I replied as I started to get up. She opened the door and saw me sprawled on the floor. She quickly ran to my side and helped me get up. "Thanks mom." I said. I started to walk towards the toilet, but my tor caught the rug and I fell again.

_"Bella! Oh my! "She_ exclaimed. She was by my side before I could even get up. "Bella! Are you alright?" Again, her words where laced with concern.

"I think I am still woozy." I whispered.

"What am I going to do with you?" she said as she helped me to my bed, and then quickly went downstairs. After a few minutes she returned with a thermometer, some painkillers and a glass of water. I had never seen my mom like this. First she gave me the glass of water which I quickly drained. Then took my temperature, I think it was normal because she relaxed with whatever reading it gave.

"Bella, who do you feel?" She asked, rummaging through the painkillers.

"I am fine mom. It was just Alice." I grimaced thinking of her. Then I remembered about my phone. My gaze darted around my room; suddenly I found my phone in two pieces. _Oh man! Is it broken?_ Mom looked at me, puzzled. Then her gaze followed mine and she saw the phone. She laughed, understanding what would have happened. She went across the room and picked up the phone, studied it carefully. Then she looked at me.

"Don't worry, Bella. It's not broken, only its back cover came out." She picked its cover and put it back in its place, pressed a few buttons and the screen came to life. "There, see" She handed me the phone. I looked at it, and then smiled. "How was the party last night?" She suddenly asked.

"It was nice, good actually. Alice and Rose really did a good job." I smiled at the memories of last night. Mom saw the glitter in my eyes with the mention of last night.

"So how did it go between Edward and you?" I froze. How did she know about that? I was sure that I had told Alice and Rose about this, but how come mom know about it. And there was no way Alice and Rosalie would have told mom about it.

"Mom, what are you talking about? Edward and I are just _friends_." I said casually, but put emphasis on the word_ 'friends'_.

"Come on, Bella. Don't play games with me. I am your mother." Her tone told me that she wasn't buying it.

"How did you know about it?" I started with the safest question.

"Oh, Bella. How could I not? It's written all over your face. Whenever you see him you turn red, you seem distant lost in your very own world. You stutter in front of him, and I also know that you can't think straight when he is around you. Am I wrong?" _Oh my god! She was absolutely right_. My expression would have turned from shock to grimace, which helped mom know that her point was right. "I don't think so." She said in a teasing tone. I quickly got up and started to make my way towards the bathroom. Truth to be told, I just wanted to escape this conversation. "Wait a minute, Bella?" Mom called behind me, I stopped. "Why are you running away from me? I just want to talk to you honey." She said in a motherly tone, a tone I have never heard her use.

"Um, mom, I am not running away I am just..." I trailed away, thinking for an excuse.

"Bella, how many times I have told you that you are a bad liar. "Like I haven't heard that before. "Bells, we have to talk about it sooner or later. And I am quite sure that you do not want to talk about this in front of Charlie. Do you?" _Oh no! No way am I talking about this with dad. Damn. _She was emotionally blackmailing me.

"Ok. So what do you want to know?" I asked as I went back to sit on the bed. Defeated.

"You love Edward?" Gee, she was asking blunt question. But the sooner it is over, the better it is.

"Yes." I replied, saying the truth. Since she would catch my lie.

"Does he love you back?"

"I don't know." She processed this before asking further.

"So what do you plan for further ahead?"

"What does that mean?" I asked, confused.

"Bella, honey. I don't know how to tell you this but let's just face it, what if he likes someone else? What would you do then?" That left me stunned. I was too numb to answer. She was right; he has not said anything to me about this. But the other day he was just about to _kiss me..._

"Mom,_ I..." _I started to cut off my mom, because I did not want to tell her about the almost kiss condition. But she interrupted me.

"Bella I want to tell you something. Something no one knows about except Charlie and your late grandmother. "I nodded for her to continue. "When I was your age, I too fell for a guy." Now I was puzzled because I know that mom fell for dad in collage but why was she telling me this? "He was, just like Edward, a smart, intelligent and handsome boy. I fell in love with him just the moment I saw him. I know this how happened with you, I saw you the day we invited them for dinner."Mom is super observant. I never thought that my mom of all people will notice that. "Bella, the point is that I fell for him. I became his best friend; I thought that it was love. On this assumption I looked forward to marry him. I was slightly older than you, but for me it was more than a crush. I did everything I could to please him. But then one day..." She trailed off, looking like she was in another time.

* * *

**RPOV**

What I never thought is what I am doing right now. I am telling Bella my past. My horrid past. I never wanted to but when I saw her with Edward I just knew I had to. I had to save her from what I went through all these years ago. It was like I was reliving those days. Even if it were just my words that were visible to my daughter but there was a dreadful memory replaying in my head at the same time. A memory that I had swore off, something that I had resolved to forget. But like it is said, the more you try to avoid something the more it comes biting back on you. There is so much common with our situations. The first time I saw Bella looking at Edward I was instantly reminded of myself, how I too went through that stage. Heartbreak was the worse, but thankfully I was not alone. I had Charlie with me. He was like an angel to me, saving the dying from death. I must have done good deed in the past life to have a life partner like him. But my poor Bells are all alone. She does not have anyone to support her. I mean she has her friends but they can just support her from the outside but what goes inside is the real thing. I thought that she might get over it but last night was like a bucket of cold water being thrown on me. When they were just about to kiss I sent Alec just in time to stop it. It was not I don't want it to happen, but I just don't want Edward to say that he regretted it later. Those words would just burn down my sweet Bella and I know that she would never be able to recover from it. Just the thought of my daughter made me sob and cry harder. Bella pulled me into a hug thinking that it was the story that was affecting me but little did she know it was a mother's fear of losing her daughter that made me so weak and vulnerable.

* * *

**BPOV**

She had started crying by now. I have never seen mom like this, so helpless, so vulnerable.

"Mom, are you alright?" I asked concerned. I pulled her into a hug. She started sobbing on my shoulder. "Mom, it's alright." I said soothing her, gently rubbing her back. She looked up after a while. Her beautiful face was tear-stained. She sat up, wiped her tears and looked back at me.

"I am sorry Bella; you should not have seen it. I did not mean to cry like that in front of you." Her voice broke at the last word.

"Its ok mom, are you alright?"

"Yes now I am. This is a piece of my life that I have never told anybody. But I am relieved that I can share it with you." I smiled, she trusted me. "So where was I, right? One day he came across the campus with a bouquet of flowers - red roses. I thought that they were for me, my heartbeat sped. I thought that he was going to propose me. My feelings got stronger when I saw him approaching me. Then he stopped in front of me, I was waiting for him to kneel down and propose to me. But instead he stood there and asked me _"So what do you think, will Lil like these?" _I could not believe my ears at first. But then when I looked in his eyes, I did not see love but instead I saw a friendly glint. I could not control my emotions surging through me so I ran away. After that day I never saw him again. A few days after that incident was our graduation, that very day he proposed to her and she agreed. It all happened in front of my eyes. I broke down right there and then and ran out of there for being away from him from everyone it was almost night when I heard someone approaching. The person found me crying. That person came soothed me and held me while I cried, I did not even bother to look up but instead I just cried and he just held me through the night. That person was your dad." By this moment I was shocked. Was mom not in love with dad from the starting? And who was this other guy? But as if she read my mind she started answering my entire unspoken question. "I know, I was blind but I was so much love with him that I never noticed Charlie but that day Charlie supported me and got me home safely. For a few months I was a zombie, but Charlie was the one who took me out of that phrase. After two years from that night Charlie proposed to me and I said yes. Since then I have been happily married to the man who loves me." When she finished the story there were tears in her eyes, but I knew that this time these where happy tears. I was really glad and happy for mom, but a part of me was crying out loud. Even if we were just friends, still I am completely addicted to Edward and cannot think of a life without him. I didn't realize that I was crying too until mom wiped the tears from my face and said "Don't worry, Bella. I am not sure that whatever is between you and Edward is like my past, but I only told you my past to warn you that do not get addicted to someone in such a way that when it is time to separate it becomes impossible and tear you apart." She just said that and left my room.

I thought about it for a long time, _What if mom is right? _

_Can it happen to me too?_

_But the way Edward and I are, is it possible?_

There was one thought that struck me like lightning

_Will the history repeat itself?_

**Hey guys, I thought lets make Reéne a proud mother. A mother with a tragic past.**

**As for daliss, Bella is 16 years old in this chapter.**

**I am really happy that people are reviewing, but an sad that not all of then are.**

**I have around 935 Hits but only 32 reviews. No fair. I need more reviews. **

**So please review. **

**Much Love,**

**Bella**

* * *


	9. I Thought I Lost You

**Edward and Bella in their famous meadow.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names. And I own the plotline.**

**Playlist:**

**"Blush (Only You)" - Plumb**

**"Chances" - Five for Fighting**

**Thankx. guys for the reviews. I really like it when you review, it makes my day.**

**Also, thanks to my awesome Beta and sister Dravvin Rayne for helping me out with this.**

**Alnd a special and big thanks to Dravvin Rayne for the poster. You can find the link to it on my profile page.**

**POV: Bella, Edward**

**I Thought I Lost You**

**BPOV**

After the small Mother - Daughter talk, I felt so small. I always thought that my mom is childlike and fun loving, but I never knew the real reason behind it. Never knew the amount of hurt and sadness she had in her heart. When she broke, she changed herself to what she is today. I knew that they were really young when they married, I thought that it must be moms idea but it was dads. He wanted mom out of her depression. He was always by her side, that's what deepened their bond, the bond of love. Mom has suffered a lot in the past. That's why when she saw Edward and me, it reminded her of her past. Her dark past. She does not want it to happen it to me too.

But it might be different. I mean Edward was about to kiss me. Mom never mentioned any such contact with him, so maybe he never felt that way for her. Maybe it was just one sided love. It is not necessary that it would happen with me too, is it?

"_Ahhh!" _I groaned. My head was practically busting with ache, so I lied down on my bed, thinking. I do not know what to do. I do not know what our relationship of our means. If Edward left me then I surely will break. But who will be there to support me? Mom had Dad, but I have no one. "Damn." _Why does this always happen with me?_ I stood up of my bed and went to the bathroom, took a good, warm shower to calm my nerves. It always works but this time the effect was not long lasting, as soon as I stepped out of the shower I again felt the chill. I need to get out of here as soon as possible, I thought to myself. I picked up the phone, to check whether it was still working, to my utter surprise mom was right it was working. First I thought of calling Alice and Rosalie, but they would still be mad at me. I sighed and dropped the phone back on the bed. _Now what?_ I thought. I quickly slipped on my blue turtle neck sweater, faded blue jeans and boots, I don't exactly know where I will be going but right now I need to get out of this place. I ran through the stairs, I did slip once but thankfully did not fall. As I reached the end of the stairs I caught the sight of my mother, she was just about to ask me but I answered "Mom, I am just going out but I will be back in time for dinner." She shot me a quizzical look.

"But where are you going, Bells?" I could hear the pain in her voice.

"I don't know." I replied honestly, I did not want to lie about this. But she just nodded and left. I slipped on my jacket and went out.

It was cold, but I wasn't feeling much of it. All my thoughts where in the direction of what mom told me, wondering if it can be true. When I reached my truck I turned around and looked at Edward's house. I did not realize that there were tears flowing until the cool breeze touched then and tingled on my face, I quickly wiped away the traces and stepped into my truck's cab. I turned the heater on full speed and drove off. I was just wandering where to go, I started to drive towards Rose's house knowing I will find my two best friends there. But then I decided not to go there, they are still upset with me and I am not in the condition of explaining anything to anyone. So I drove in the opposite direction. I found I very unfamiliar path, a voice in my head was screaming to turn around but there was a pull that was attracting me towards that portion. For this one I decided to follow my instincts and turned towards that path. I was loamy and silent, not used by anyone. Exactly the kind of place I was searching for right now. I stopped my truck at the road end and got off. Ahead of me was a path that led towards the forest, I started walking on it. _Thankgod I was wearing boots_. I watched my every step while walking inside. I had just started walking, my feet caught a branch and I tripped, but thankfully my hands saved my face from hitting the ground. I got up and started walking, not bothering to look at my hands since there was no pain. After about 10 minutes of walking I stopped, realizing that I had reached quite deeper in the forest. I decided to sit under a tree nearby, so I started making my way towards it. I was just about to reach there but just in the nick of time I heard the cracking of a branch I turned around but saw nothing. _Ok, now I was freaking out_. I turned around only to notice that I forgot the way I came through. _Perfect_. I heard someone's footsteps coming closer to me, I ran. That's when I saw the shadow of a person chasing me, I ran faster. "_Unh!" _I choked as he tackled me, and we fell. The ground slammed into my back, and his weight pressed down on me, his legs tangled up with mine. His hand closed over my mouth. Due to the darkness I could not see his face, but his movements where clearly visible. He was looking around, finding someone. Probably his gang, fear clenched me. I bit his hand, he jerked it back.

"_Ow, what the..." _His voice sounded like I had heard it somewhere, but I still started struggling under him trying to get free of him. He took both my hands in one of his and pinned them above my head, readjusted me so that I could not free my legs. "Will you stop doing that." He growled. Again I felt like I knew him and when he spoke electric shock went thought my body. But this time I ignored my instincts cauz they are the reason I am here in the first place.

"_Let me go_." I shouted, thinking someone nearby will help me. But then I realized that what a lonely place it was. _Damn._ I doubt that there will be a human within 10 miles of this place. As soon as I shouted the guy looked down at me as if trying to get a better look at me.

"_Bella?" _As he spoke I realized who it is.

"_Edward?" _I just bit his hand. _Shit._

"Bella? _Oh my god_, Bella are you alright." He asked in a concerned voice.

"_I..um..I yeah_, I am fine." Was all I could reply, as I was still stunned.

"What are_ you_ doing here?" He asked after a moment of scanning the place.

"_I am... _well I just came here to get some peace." I admitted.

"Did you see him?" He asked in an alerted voice.

"Who?" I asked, confused since there was no one except me and him.

"The person who was following you." He asked, still looking around.

"There was no one following me." I replied, but I was thinking hard. Still, I got no memory of anyone following me.

"Okay, if you weren't running from an attacker, why were you running like that?" This time he looked at me.

"I was running from you"

"_Me?" _He asked in an astonished voice.

"Yes, you."

"_Why?"_

"Because I thought that you were going to hurt me. Why did you tackle me to the ground?" Wow! I am proud of myself for talking to him so calmly.

"Because I thought that there was someone following you, so I tackled you to the ground to get you out of his sight." So he was trying to save me.

"Oh!" was my brilliant response. "What are you doing here, anyway?" Was he following me? Hope came.

"I came here for the same reason are yours. Do you come here often? Cauz I have never seen you." My hopes dropped.

"No, I came here for the first time." As I said that I realized that he was still on top of me and I was still on the ground. My heart beat sped from such close contact. He too realized that and got off from me.

"I am sorry for that." He apologized, embarrassed.

"It's ok. I mean you where trying to protect me, right?" I started to get up, but as I started to move my head up I felt it spinning. First I thought that it might be because I hit it hard on the ground. He noticed my hesitation.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a panicked voice.

"Yeah, I am fine." I replied in a weak voice, he did not buy it.

"I am sorry." His voice was burning with regret. "Come on." He said as he outstretched his hand to help me. That's when I realized that my head was not spinning because I hit the ground hard, but it was because of something else. Just then I felt a roll of nausea coming on full force. I got the smell of something like _rust and salt..._

_Blood._

"_Oh_" Was the only word that escaped my lips as I got the real reason of my fainting. The scrapes that I got earlier on my hand had started bleeding, but I think they are effecting me even more because my hands had been pinned right above my head. I felt the blood draining from my face, and me slipping into unconsciousness. _Why does this happen with me only?_

"_Bella!" _He shouted as he noticed me. "Bella, are you alright?" He said as he leaned closer to me "Oh my, Bella." He said as he placed his ears on my heart to listen to my heartbeat. "Look at me Bella." Was the last thing I heard. Then suddenly I felt the ground beneath me disappear, and found myself in his arms. _Why did I have to pass out at this moment?_ I did my best not to vomit on him, it is a good thing I had not eaten anything in the morning. "Bella, please don't pass out on me." His voice burned with pain and fear. I did my best to keep my eyes open.

"Edward" I spoke his name as I gripped tightly onto his shirt.

"Yes I am here." He said, I did not realize that we had come to the clearing until he placed me in his car. I was in so much pain that I never noticed that his car was not there in front of his house. Then suddenly I remembered something.

"Pl... please don't take me home." It would be the last thing that I would want my mom to see me like this, especially not after her breakdown. He placed me on the passenger seat and was about to close the door but I held onto his shirt and stopped him. "My wounds, please stop the blood." I said once I felt better since now his scent was overpowering the smell of blood. I saw him nod and then he disappeared, I thought that he left me but after a minute he returned and took my hand in his. I tried to focus on the warmth of his hand, the feeling his touch got into me. He slowly wiped the blood, since the wound was a bit deep I slightly winced. He squeezed my hand as if to comfort me. After wiping the blood, he cleanly bandaged it. One of the advantages of being a doctors son, I thought. As soon as the bandage was wrapped around my hand, I felt better. My nausea eased and the color of my face started to return. I heard Edward exhale in relief, as if he had caught his breadth for a long time. That made my heart flutter a bit, he cared for me.

"Are you ok now?" He asked, still panicked. At least it wasn't as if he was just about to call 911.

"Yeah I am fine." After a few minutes the nausea went away, and I felt like myself again. I saw him looking at me with worried eyes. "Really, I am fine. It's just, the smell of blood makes me uneasy and sometimes even faint." I admitted, embarrassed of myself. I heard a low chuckle, I looked in his direction only to find him laughing. Now since I was fine, I felt a blush creeping on my face. "What?" I asked, looking down at my hand.

"No, nothing. It's just" His voice drifted from humor to seriousness "when I saw you back there, I thought that you where about to die. Your face was so pale and the state you where in, I thought I lost you." _Did he just say that he thought he lost me? Could it be just friends way or I love you way?_ "And being serious I have seen corpses of better color." He added, I saw the glint of humor returning in his eyes. "And it was nothing but weak stomach. _Oh Bella!_ You scared the life out of me." He said in a mocking voice but I could see pain deep down in his eyes. "Come on, let's go." I started stepping out, he stopped me. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Towards my truck." I was not sure where I parked it. He shook his head.

"No you are not. I am not letting you drive in this condition, besides friends don't let friends drink and drive." He added with a smile, I melted. But as soon as he started to get me back in his car I argued back.

"Wait, what about my truck?" He stopped and turned towards me.

"Don't worry, I will get it later." But this will not help with mom situation, I thought. Then an idea struck me, I know that it is not the most brilliant plan but this is all I could think of.

"Edward, can you take me to Rosalie's house?" He studied me, then nodded.

* * *

**EPOV**

It was a hectic day today. I was getting annoyed sitting at home so I thought of going outside in order to get some fresh air. The only please I could think of was my meadow. It was something I stumbled upon while aimlessly wandering in the woods. It is the only thing that gives me peace of mind besides Bella. I sat in my Volvo and drove off. I sat there for quite an amount of time. I don't know but whenever I come here it just calms my nerves down and soothe me instantly just like a drug to an addict. I was deep in thoughts when I heard someone approaching me. I stood up, alert. This is quite a secluded section, not many people some this deep in the forest. I ran towards the movement and saw a girl. She was running like someone was following her so I did what I can. I tackled her to the ground as to take her out of the attacker's sight. She tried to battle me, but I somehow held onto her. There was something about her, her voice seemed so familiar, her scent. Just when she screamed I instantly recognized her voice. _Bella_. When I asked her what was wrong she simply laughed it off saying that it was a misunderstanding. Suddenly she stopped laughing and looked at me, I looked at her just when I realized that I was still on top of her so I quickly got off and apologized. When she was not about to get up I offered her a hand, but she couldn't get up then too. I panicked when she started to lose conscious. By every passing moment she was getting paler, and at one point she was even paler than a corpse. I scared the hell out of me. There is no way I could lose her. If it all happened because of me then I can never forgive myself. I picked her up and bought her to the car. As I sat her she suddenly held onto me and requested me to not to take her home but I was not to listen to her. So I was just about to close her door when she asked me to clean her wounds. I did. Later she started regaining her color and I breathed out the breath I didn't know I had been holding. When I asked her what happened she blushed and told me that it was because of the smell of blood that she went all nauseated. Now it was my turn to laugh. They way she looked like beck then, any doctor would have proclaimed her dead without even listening to her heartbeat and yet it was only weak stomach. When she got alright she stepped out claiming that she had her truck. Hell, there is no way I was letting her drive in that condition so I literally dragged her back to the car. She argued but I just brushed her worries off by saying that I'll get it back later. When I was about to drive she requested me to take her to Rosalie's. I studied her for a moment but the only thing that I could see in her eyes was worry so I did as said.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I am suffering from cold and that too in dead drop summer. Yeah I know, it kinda sucks but who said life was fair.**

**Anyway, I am still angry with you readers, I have atleast 1,550 Hits but only 34 Reviews!**

**So please review.**

**Also did you guys find the Evernight refrence, if not then please read Evernight by Claudia Grey. Its real good, trust me.**

**Also I found the name for Edward's girlfriend, and she is gonna come soon so keep out an eye for it.**

**Keep reviewing and I am going to update fast. Deal?**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	10. What is it?

**A small chapter with whirlpools of emotions.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names, I own the plotline.**

**Playlist:**

**"Strangelove" - Depeche Mode**

**Thankx. guys for the reviews. I really like it when you review, it makes my day.**

**Also, thanks to my awesome Beta and sister Dravvin Rayne for helping me out with this.**

******POV: Bella, Edward**

* * *

**What is it?**

**BPOV**

We sat in the car in silence. This probably would be the fifth or sixth time Edward would be going to Rose's house; he used to come to her house during some of our jam sessions. By his expressions we can tell that he liked them also he used to give us some of, as Emmett says, his 'expert' advice. He is really good in music, if not anything he can become a musician. We used to always love having him with us. I smiled a bit at that thought but then an unwanted thought came to my mind. The thought of Edward married and having children with someone else just simply thinking of that broke my heart. I know that it was plain pathetic but what could I do? I have gotten so attached to him in so less time span that I cannot bear the thought of separation. I was on the verge of tears when I decided to take my mind off my horrid thoughts and think of something else. That's when my eyes landed on the speed dial. I had not noticed that we were going so fast even thought I was gazing out of the window that whole time. But now since it has come to my notice so the speed was bothering me now.

"Edward, slow down please" I was starting to get dizzy again. I could never understand what was it with Edward and speed?

"Bella, I _am_ driving slow…" He said, fighting his urge to laugh.

"Yeah like a hundred miles per hours is slow." I murmured.

"Happy" As he said I could see the needle dropping towards eighty.

"Almost"

"Bella, what is with you and speed?" It was like he could read my mind; he reversed and threw my own unspoken question on me.

"Charlie's a cop, remember? I was raised to abide by traffic laws." I said it as a matter of fact.

"Right, so now are you happy Chief Swan?" He asked in a mocking voice.

"No, not much," the needle dropped down to a sixty. "Now I am." I commented.

"I hate driving slow." He murmured.

"This is slow?" I asked in an incredulous voice.

"Yes and enough commentary on my driving." He said, closing the subject. "Now tell me, what where you exactly doing in the meadow?" He asked in a serious voice. I tried to remember what I had earlier said.

"I went there for some peace." I spoke with care.

"Yes, I know that. Now tell me what's bothering you?" He asked me, straightforward.

"_Wh...What do_..._What_ do you mean?" I stammered

"OH, come on Bella. I may not know you that well but I tell you that you are a rotten liar." As he said I turned and looked at him. To my surprise he was looking at me too, so for that brief moment our eyes met and something happened. I know I sound so melodramatic but this was really something, it is like a current flowed through my veins. We looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment, I could see concern and pain deep down in his eyes.

"_I...just…well I just..." _I was still stammering a response but from the corner of my eyes I saw we had reached our destination. I sighed in relief. I turned to open my door but a hand stopped mine. I froze, and turned back to look at him only to find him intently looking in my direction.

"What is it Bella?" He asked in a voice filled with pain, it made me cry. I turned to hide my tears, but he saw them. "Are you crying?" He asked in a voice filled with rage. It scared me.

"No" But my voice cracked. He reached out and dabbed my tears with his thumb, leaving me frozen.

"Bella, please tell me what is it?" He asked again, but this time the pain was not as evident as it was before.

"_No...Nothing_," I sobbed out. Suddenly he reached out and held me against his chest, at first I went rigid but then I nuzzled in his chest and started sobbing hard spoiling his shirt with salt water. I know Edward would be the last person in front of whom I would like to breakdown but at this time I could not control myself. I don't know for how long we sat like that but eventually I heard footsteps coming in my direction so I started to pull off Edward, seeing my efforts let me go with a bit hurt look in his eyes. I smoothed my hair and dress and wiped my tears.

"Are you alright now?" He asked looking at me.

"Yeah, thanks" I said, wiping my face clean.

"It's alright." He said, and we saw someone standing someone standing right in front of car glaring at me.

"Hello, Edward." She greeted him with a sick smile and then turned towards me with a glare. "Hello, Bella." I immediately recognized him. But the question was what was _she_ doing here?

"_Lauren_" I whispered.

* * *

**EPOV**

The ride to Rosalie's house was short but I could see Bella tense, deep in thoughts. I started to wonder what she was thinking that made her so upset. As soon as we reached Rose's house, she started to get out of the car. As if aware of my questions, but I was not letting that happen so I stopped her. She did not confess her fear, but broke down. I don't know what came into me, but as a tear slid down her cheek I held her against my chest and let her sob. Maybe it was just because of the fact that I could not see her so broken, so fragile. She is like my moon in the dark night, always inspiring me. I wonder what happened that made her so upset that she is on the verge of a breakdown. I held her until she started to pull back. I don't know why but it hurt me thinking that she wanted to be away from me. Suddenly someone was standing in front of my car. I looked out to see the last person expected. Lauren. She greeted me with a sick smile that made my stomach twist and Bella with a glare.

* * *

**I know that this is a small one but I thought that it was better if it is a seprate chapter. **

**What better than Lauren to spoil the perfect moment.**

**Also please Review**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	11. What To Believe?

**This chapter tells the hurricane of feelings going in Bella's mind.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the names. I own the plotline.**

**Playlist:**

**"The Piano Knows Something I Don't Know" – Panic! At The Disco**

**"How To Believe" – Ruby Summer**

**Thankx. guys for the reviews. I really like it when you review, it makes my day.**

**Also, thanks to my awesome Beta and sister Dravvin Rayne for helping me out with this.**

**POV: Bella**

* * *

**What To Believe**

**BPOV**

"_Oh my god!_ What the hell is she doing outside Rose's house?" I voiced my thought without even realizing it. Edward looked at me with bemused eyes, I blushed and looked outside towards Lauren.

"Well, let's go and find out." Edward chuckled and started to get out of the car, I did the same. Lauren was still standing there, with her hands folded.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward." She greeted him in her nasal voice.

"Same here, Lauren" He replied, unable to contain himself from laughing. Lauren smiled at his remark and then turned towards me with a look of death on her face.

"Nice to meet you _too_, Bella." She greeted me, with venom dripping from her words. I flinched. Normally I would have answered her back but right now I was not in the condition for speaking to anyone, let alone her. I think Edward noticed my reaction as he immediately grabbed my hand and led me towards the mansion.

"See you later, Lauren." He called over his back to an open mouthed Lauren. "Are you alright?" He asked, as soon as we were out of her earshot. I nodded in response. "You sure?" He stopped and studied me.

"Yes, I am." I answered, not wanting to worry him anymore. He nodded and we walked towards the mansion hand in hand as Edward didn't let go of my hand, for which I was very grateful of him. After a few minutes Martha, Rosalie and Jasper's caretaker (more like their mother) appeared.

"Oh Bella! How are you?" She asked the moment she laid her eyes on me.

"I am fine, why?" I tried to sound puzzled, but from the look on her face I could tell she had caught my lie. Martha is known for studying a person inside out, just by looking at them. Even sometimes my mother is not able to detect that I am unhappy, but Martha is. When Rosalie's parents left, they hired Martha. She is like a mother to both of them, I can bet both of them listen to her more than their parents.

"Bella" She said in a warning voice.

"Really Martha, I am fine." I tried to reassure her.

"Ok, if you are alright then why are there tear traces on your face?" She asked, as she crossed her arms. Damn. I could feel my eyes moistening at the ends, she too saw it. Her face softened and she held shoulders. "What is it Bella?" She asked in a concerned voice. I got forward and hugged her, tightly. "It's ok Bella. Shh, don't cry." She looked at Edward for the answers, he simply started at me, clueless.

"Bella, what happened to her?" I heard Rosalie as she came down to see who came.

"Bella, honey. Why are you crying?" I heard Alice asking me.

"What happened Martha?" This time it was Emmett who asked, I have never seen him use this serious tone.

"I don't know, I mean she just came. I asked her what's wrong and she just broke down." Martha explained as I stayed there clinging to her, sobbing even harder.

"What happened to her Edward?" Alice turned towards Edward.

"I have no idea." He simply explained, but I could hear the pain and care underlying in his voice.

"Come on Bella, Rose take her to your room." Martha started prying me off her, I let go. Everyone gasped as they looked at me. My face was paler than usual, my eyes where red rimmed from crying so much and lastly whole of my face was tear streaked.

"_Oh my Bella!_" I heard Rosalie gasp. I don't know what happened but suddenly everything started moving and I started to fall down.

"_Bella!_" Edward screamed and caught me and picked me up.

"Take her to my room." Rosalie instructed, he did as said. I griped his shirt to keep myself from falling. After a few minutes I could feel Rose's soft bed beneath me. Edward slowly pried my finger off his shirt and then the dark took over me.

I woke up in Rosalie's bed. My head was throbbing very badly and my eyes where paining like hell. I recalled what happened to me and all I could remember was – Meadow, Edward, Lauren, Martha and me crying franticly. I slowly got up, looked around me only to notice everybody soundly sleeping. Rose and Alice where on one side of my bed, Emmett and Jasper where on the couch and Edward was on the other side of my bed, holding my hand. It felt really nice. But right now I had no idea what time it was, I arched towards the clock only to discover that it was 2:30 AM. _What the hell! Mom!_

"Shit" I whispered. I quietly tried to get up from the bed without waking anyone, but as I moved Edward woke up and saw me getting out of the bed.

"Bella, are you alright?"Was the first thing he asked. I nodded and proceeded to get off the bed. He looked at me with concerned eyes. "Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked as he got up from where he was earlier sleeping.

"Um, nothing. I just wanna go home." I whispered back.

"No way. Come and lie down, you are still weak. How can you even think of driving in such a condition?" He asked as he helped me lay down again.

"But Edward, I have to go home. Mom must be worried about me." I explained.

"Don't worry, Alice already talked to your mother that you are having a sleepover at her house." He said in a calm voice.

"What about you, what are you guys doing here?" I asked as I realized that everyone was here at this hour of night.

"Well, according to what I said to my mother Emmett, Jasper and I are supposed to have a guy's night out. Whereas according to what we said to your mother Rosalie, Alice and you are supposed to have a girl's night out." He said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Just then Alice twitched and Rosalie woke up.

"Oh, Bella. How are you feeling now?" She asked, getting up. Alice, too, woke up.

"_Bella!_" She screeched so loudly that Jasper and Emmett fell off the couch.

"What, what happened?" Emmett asked, starleted, as he jumped on his feet as we have just been robbed. Jasper was still lying on the floor, trying to register what just happened. Edward, Rosalie and I laughed at them. Alice pouted but soon bombarded me with her questions.

"Alice, she just woke up. Let her relax a bit." Rose interrupted Alice's interrogation and for once Alice listened to her and let it go.

"What happened?" I asked, looking at all of them.

"What do you mean by 'What happened'?" Emmett asked in a animated voice.

"Jazzy, will you please hit Emmett hard on the head." Alice asked Jasper. Just then I heard a loud thud and an 'Ow' from Emmett. "Thank you, Jazzy." Alice winked at him, he smiled. I looked around at everyone for answers.

"Bella, as soon as we bought you in my room you fainted." Rosalie explained.

"How are you feeling now, Bella?" Edward asked. I almost forgot that he was even here.

"I am feeling fine." I answered with a small smile. He visibly relaxed. "Um, Alice?" I called.

"Yeah?" She looked at me, I signaled for her to take the boys out since I wanted to talk to them in private. She understood and nodded. "Come on boys, time to go out for your boys night out." Alice got up stood in front of all of them with hands on her hips.

"Alice!" Jasper and Emmett protested in unison. But Alice was not listening to anyone so she started shoving the boys out of the room, even Rose got up and helped her.

"Alice, I am not going anywhere." Edward said in a stern voice. Alice narrowed her eyes on him, I understood what she was planning.

"Alice, no." I said in order to stop her, Edward turned to look at me with a puzzled look on his face. She turned towards Jasper and Emmett.

"Take him out of here or you will have to pay." She threatened them, and boy from the look on their face I was unable to control my laughter. Two tall and muscular boys afraid of a tiny pixie. _Way to go Alice!_

"Come on, dude" Emmett and Jasper towed Edward out of the room, as he got out of the room he looked at me and I smiled and nodded, with that last glance he went.

As soon as the boys were out, Alice locked the door and came to sit by my side on the bed along with Rose.

"So Bella, what is it?" Rose asked after few minutes of silence. I sat there for a minute, thinking what to speak. Then I started from yesterday night, when Edward came to drop me at home. Alice and Rosalie where shocked when I told them about mom, they even cried, but listened silently. Then I told them about the meadow incident, at this they smiled. Then I told them about what Lauren said to me, and my talk with Martha. Now they understood my reason of breakdown. It was around four in the morning when I finished explaining things to them. It felt so nice to finally let everything out of me, to know that someone else also knows your reason of grief. After I explained things we sat in silence, comfortable silence, trying to figure out things together.

"Bella, I don't think what happened to your mother will happen to you too." Alice was the one who broke the silence.

"Yes Bella, from what you told me I think Alice is right. I mean even tonight Edward did not leave your side since you fainted. He did not talk to anyone either, he just kept looking at you, waiting for you to wake up. I could see the love in his eyes for you." Rosalie explained.

"Yeah, the way Edward acted, I felt it too. You know it was his idea to make the phone calls to settle things out." Alice added. I was shocked at this confession, because I thought it would be Alice's idea to do such a thing.

I started analyzing everything that happened in these 72 hours. Everything happened so fast that I had no time to think what it meant. Until tomorrow I thought that mom and dad had a happy love story and it was mom's idea to marry early, until tomorrow I thought Edward and I where just friends. But today since morning I have got a lot, and I am simply not able to digest it all so easily. And from what happened some hours ago was something out of my knowledge, something I did not understand. If Edward really felt towards me as a friend then why did he hold me in the car? Why did he soothe me? Also from what Alice and Rosalie just told me, it got me even more confused. There are a thousand questions revolving in my mind at this moment.

_What if mom is right?_

_What if Edward really does like me as a friend?_

_If it all is true then I certainly will be heartbroken. _

_But what if it's not true._

_What if Edward really likes me?_

_What if his feelings are same as mine?_

I was caught in a whirlpool of emotions, and the worst part is that I do not know the way to get out of it. I have a lot many questions with me, but have no answers to them. It's been a hell lot of time since Edward and I met but I still have no idea of what to name our relationship. I am still all confused.

"I have no idea." I said after a moment of thinking.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"I mean I have no idea of what it is." I explained, from thinking so much my head started to pain real badly. Killer headache. Great. This is all I needed. My stomach growled, I remembered that I had not eaten anything in almost 24 hours. "Um, Rosalie. Can I have something to eat?" I finally asked as my stomach growled again.

"Sure" She said getting off the bed to get something to eat, I got up too. "Bella, where are you going?" She asked as she saw me following her.

"I am coming with you. I just want to walk and stretch a bit." I explained, she nodded. Alice too came and joined us. On our way to the kitchen we noticed that the boys are nowhere to be found. "Rosie, Alice, where are the boys?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Alice responded. We went to the kitchen and Rosalie quickly opened the fridge and took out an apple for me. Hungry, I quickly finished it. Then I ate some pop tarts, finally my stomach got some food in it and it stopped hurting. As I finished with my night snack we heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen, we stiffened. After a few minutes we heard a boom of laughter and we understood who it is. Emmett followed by Jasper and Edward entered the kitchen.

"Where did you guys go?" Alice asked immediately as they entered the kitchen.

"We went to retrieve Bella's truck." Jasper explained. I looked at Edward who was looking at me.

"But why did you go at this hour of night?" Rosalie asked. She had a point.

"Well you girls needed some privacy and we were getting bored so we went to get Bella's truck.

"Thankyou." I whispered with gratitude, happy that he remembered his promise.

"Your welcome, Bella." I don't know why, but I always like it when he spoke my name, it sounds like a musical note hearing from him.

"What are you girls doing in the kitchen?" Jasper asked.

"Bella got hungry, so we came here to get some food inside her." Alice said, I blushed.

"Come on guys, let's go and get some sleep." Emmett said, yarning.

"Yeah, see you later girls." Jasper said, going towards his room.

"See you later Bella." Edward said looking at me as he left the room. I looked at him in amazement. With these final words the guys left the kitchen and went towards Jasper's room to get some sleep.

"Bella, do you want anything else to eat?" Rosalie asked, as soon as the boys where out of the earshot.

"No, Rose. I am full." I replied, getting down the kitchen aisle.

"Kay, so let's go and get some sleep." Alice too got up and we headed towards Rosalie's room. When we reached Rose's room, Alice and Rose quickly went to bed since they were tired on the account of all the events that took place recently.

"Night guys." I whispered as they pulled up the covers.

"Night Bella." Rose answered.

"Yeah, night Bells." Alice too, replied. After a few minutes I could hear them sleeping peacefully. _I am so lucky to have such caring friends_, I thought to myself. As I had slept earlier I got off the bed and stood near the window. From there I saw my truck in Rosalie's driveway, tears started flowing down my cheek.

I am still confused what all this means.

I still need to figure out what I mean to him.

I still need to figure out whether we _are_ in love or _not_?

* * *

**I am sorry for the long time between the updates. I had gone on a family outing and forgot to take my laptop with me, so here's a big update for you all. And to make up to you all I am going to update more frequently from now on.**

**Also go check my new story 'Death She Grows Near'.**

**Finally, please do review.**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	12. Payback Time!

**This one is purely fun, with the girls sneaking up in the boys room and taking payback from them for the **_**'good' **_**deeds they did. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names. I own the plotline.**

**Playlist:**

**"Thunderclap" – Eskimo Joe**

**"The Violet Hour" – Sea Wolf**

**My dearly thanks to my reviewers and my beta Dravvin Rayne without whom this would not have been made possible.**

* * *

**Payback Time!**

It was about eight in the morning when Rose gently woke me up.

_Thank god! It was Rose who woke me up, cauz if it would have been Alice then I would have been on the floor right now._

Last night I slept on the couch, so right now my neck was totally stiff. I slowly woke up only to find me and Rose alone in the room.

"Where's Alice?" I asked as I looked around for her.

"I sent her to take a bath." She said. "But you might know that when she comes back she is going to play Bella Barbie with you." She added with a chuckle, I groaned.

"Why does Alice appear so evil sometimes?" I wondered loudly.

"Well I have no idea, maybe….." But she was cut off by a chiming voice.

"Well, that's because you're not exactly like a girl." She said, I glared at her. "I mean you are a girl, but your tastes, well what can I say about that?" She amended with her trademark grin, the grin that told me that it's time to play Bella Barbie and there's no way I will be able to escape it.

"Ok Alice, what do you want me to do?" I asked, defeated.

"Well, first of all get your butt of the couch and go take a shower like a nice girl." She commanded.

"And what are you going to do in the meantime?" I again wonder aloud, but the look on her face told me that I shouldn't have asked that. _Shit_. I mentally cursed my big mouth.

"Well, in the meantime, I am going to set clothes for you. So hurry." I shuddered at the mental image of Alice picking clothes for me. I think Rosalie noticed my face, so she came near and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry, Bella. I am not going to let Alice go too far with the clothes." I relaxed.

"Thanks" I whispered, she nodded. I grabbed a towel and went towards her room sized bathroom. I quickly striped off my clothes and stepped into the warm shower, it was relaxing and calming. The best thing is that the warm water won't run out. I stood in the shower for a few minutes until I got distracted by the loud banging on the door.

"Come on Bella, What's taking you so long?" I heard a pixie – like voice screaming from the other side of the door, I chose to ignore it. But after a few minutes I decided to step out of the shower. As soon as I stepped out, I felt its effect wearing out. I groaned. At first I considered going back in the shower, but then I quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around myself when the banging grew loud and fierce. Apparently, Alice got irritated and started banging loudly and threatening me to pick on the lock. But I was sure she would not do any such thing, and even if she did, Rosalie would not let her. As I opened the door I found a blue sundress lying on the bed. I looked at it, horrified.

"_Alice!" _I screamed.

"Oh, come on Bella. It's not that bad." She said, emerging in a yellow sundress herself.

"Alice. Are you trying to freeze me to death? I mean its December for crying out loud." I practically screamed at her.

"Bella, what makes you think I am going to let you go outside in this? We are staying indoors, that's why I picked up this dress." She explained.

"Bella, I think you should wear it. It's the best dress I could get you, I don't think you would like to wear the other one." Rosalie said, emerging from her walk in closet in a sundress herself. I looked at her and her look conveyed the thing I wanted to know, so without arguing anymore with Alice I went in and changed in the sundress. It was a blue sundress. It was a front button – up shirt, with an extremely low neck line. It was really exposing, especially in the front. But being Alice it could have been worse, I shuddered at the consequences. When I got out from Rose's bathroom, Alice squealed in joy, I sighed in defeat.

"Cheer up Bella. You look stunning in that." Alice said, exited.

"Yeah Bella, Alice is right. You really look nice in that." Rosalie said, I smiled timidly, knowing about the torture that awaits for me. Alice went and pulled out a chair for me to sir, I obeyed and quietly sat on it. As soon as I sat Alice started her work.

"Ok. Now, Rosie you do the hair and I'll do the makeup." Rosalie nodded and went to work while Alice applied makeup on my face like a professional. In the meantime, Rosalie was curling my hair. I sat there for about ten minutes and when I was done then both came in front to examine me as if I was a science project, suddenly I started feeling self conscious.

"Alice, would you stop staring at me." I asked as politely as I could.

"Ok, now you are almost done." She said as she walked off into the closet. I stood up and walked towards the floor length mirror to get a full view of myself, just as I was about to reach Alice came out of nowhere and stopped me. "Where do you think you are going?" She asked.

"Towards the mirror." I explained, puzzled.

"I said that you where _almost_ done, not completely done." As she spoke she drew out a pair of shoes for me, I held my breath for what danger trap she would bring me next. To my utter relief they where just a pair of ballet flats, I looked at Rosalie entering the room and gave her a grateful smile, she nodded. I happily stepped into my shoes. "Now, you can see yourself." Alice literary pushed me in front of the mirror.

"Jezz Alice, relax." I said as I stood in front of the mirror, then I noticed my reflection. It was like a beautiful woman had taken my place, she stood there elegantly, something that I thought I could never do. Her dress fitted her perfectly, it bought out the paleness of her skin. The makeup on her face was light and her hairs where left open with slightly curled at the end. There was no way that the woman standing in front of me is me, I pinched myself to check whether it is a dream or is it really me and man it hurt to pinch. I turned to look at Alice and Rosalie.

"So, what do you think?" Alice quickly asked, unable to contain her excitement.

"Alice, I think it's perfect." As I said a I eloped them both in a tight hug. "Thankyou Rose." I whispered in her ear as I hugged her.

"Your most welcome, Bella." She replied, overwhelmed with her emotions.

"Ok, fine. Enough thankyou's. Now Rosie we need to get ourselves done." Alice went towards the dresser, so did Rosalie. I went back and stared out of the window. After about fifteen minutes they returned to the room, looking like beauty queens.

Alice was wearing a yellow sundress with a white pearl necklace and white bangles. Along with that she had white flip flops on. Her hair where pointed to the ends, like standing out and there was very light application of makeup. On the other hand Rosalie was wearing a grey colored sundress with stripes of different patterns on it and a broad belt in the middle and with red straps, along with this she was wearing white stiletto heels. She had a red lipstick on along with a dark eye shadow, her hairs where tied up into a neat ponytail.

"So what do you think?" Rosalie asked as I stood there staring at them like a person seeing light for the first time.

"Wow! I mean, you guys look amazing." I said and a smile spread across their face. Just then, like right on time, my stomach growled loudly.

"Come on Bells, let's get some food in you." Rose said with a smile. By the time we left the room it was about nine thirty.

"I am amazed that the boys haven't and knocked at out door." Alice said as we descended down the stairs. When we reached the kitchen we found Martha cooking. When she heard our footsteps she turned towards us with a warm smile.

"Good morning, ladies." She greeted us. The she turned towards me with a concerned expression. "Bella, honey. How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling just fine, Martha. Thankyou." I said, my voice full of gratitude.

"Hmmmmm. Nice smell. What's cooking?" Rosalie said, coming forward.

"Well I thought you girls would be hungry so I made you some scrambled eggs." She replied, setting plates for each one of us on the counter. I quickly grabbed mine and scarfed it down, it was hot so it burned my tongue. Thankfully Martha place glasses of milk in front of us, I gulped mine at once to put out the fire.

"Look who's eating like a hungry bear?" Rosalie teased.

"Maybe she's spending a lot of time with Emmett these days." Alice joined.

"Speaking of Emmett, where are the boys? I haven't seen them this morning." Martha asked.

"I bet they are probably still sleeping." Rosalie said as she finished her breakfast. Alice finished her breakfast too and went to put the plate in the sink, but when she returned she had an evil grin on her face, that scared me a bit.

"Rose, Bella, it's payback time." Alice said, with the grin still on her face.

"Payback?" I and Rose asked in unison.

"Yeah, payback. Remember how many times Emmett and Jasper have pulled pranks on us, now lets wake the boys our style." Alice explained, a grin spread across mine and Rosalie's face.

"Alice" Martha said in a warning voice since she is aware of Alice's payback methods.

"Don't worry Martha, no one will get hurt this time. I promise." Alice pleaded with her puppy dog face. Last time Alice decided to have a payback, we had to call 911. So in short, Alice's paybacks are not exactly safe at times.

"Ok Alice, but this time I do not want any ambulance outside the house." She warned as she gave in to Alice's helpless expression, Alice jumped in victory. She pushed us out of the kitchen before Martha could change her mind. We quickly went upstairs, but slowed our pace as we reached Jasper's door. We sneaked up to it only to find the door locked.

"Guess the boys know us pretty well?" I joked.

"Now what do we do?" Alice asked, irritated.

"Leave that to me." As Rose said she pulled out a hairpin and inserted it in the lock and _Voila!_ She picked on the lock, we opened the door without any noise and scanned the room. Emmett was sleeping on his bed whereas Jasper was sleeping on his, Edward was on the couch. Jasper has two separate single beds instead of a one single bed, both of the beds are place on either side of the room. Whereas the couch is on the opposite side of the room.

"Ok girls, I will wake Jazzy." Alice whispered.

"I will wake Em." Rose whispered. Damn, that leaves me with Edward.

"And girls do your best." Alice whispered with her evil grin. Me. Mean. With Edward. No Way.

"But Alice, Edward has nothing to do with this. And besides he bought my truck last night….." I trailed off suggestively.

"Ok Bella, we will not hurt Edward. But Emmett and Jasper are on the target." She warned.

"No problem with that." I replied, relieved.

"Ok, so let's get to work." We all nodded and went to our respective targets. I went to Edward's side, watched him sleeping soundly, I did not want to wake him, but I did not have any other chance, _did I?_

"Edward, Edward." I gently said as I tried to wake him up. I put a hand on his face and called again. "Edward." He garbed my hand and bought it to his chest. I felt as if electricity was flowing through me, no I could not let myself be distracted. _Focus Bella, focus._ "Edward" I called again, this time he opened his eyes to look at me, they opened in slits but started getting wide as he started to gain his focus.

"_Bella!"_ He said as he sat up, as he still had my hand in his so as he got up the hand dropped in his lap and he realized that he was holding my hand so he quickly left it like it was on fire, it hurt me a bit. "I am sorry." He apologized and then looked in my eyes. "Bella, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" He asked them all at once.

"First of all you should thank god that it is me and not Alice or Rosalie. And secondly, yes I am alright, and you are forgiven." As I said that I blushed.

"What do you mean that 'thank god it was you and not Alice or Rosalie'? And how did you get in, I saw Jasper lock the door before we slept?" He asked, confused.

"You'll see what I mean….." I was cut off by a scream, I got up. "Come and see what I mean." I said as I offered him my hand, which he quickly took and got up but did not let go of the hand. This small touch sended tingles and electric current down my body. As we walked up to the middle of the room we saw Emmett drenched in water from head to toe and his face having some kind of drawings. Edward and I laughed looking at him. On the other side there was Jasper, poor Jasper, starlet Jasper lying on the floor with Alice throwing clothes out of his closet on him. This set us free, we were rolling on the floor in fits of laughter. Emmett was glaring at me, Jasper was still shocked, Alice was still throwing clothes out of his closet and Rosalie was laughing with us.

"What the hell is going on?" Emmett asked angrily. I tried to control my laughter but when I saw his face and Rose's lipstick all over it launched me into another fit of laughter. By now my sides were hurting from laughing so much and tears where coming out of my eyes.

It took about twenty minutes for me, Rose and Edward to come out of the laughing attack, for Emmett to get out of the wet clothes, for Jasper to come out of the shock and for Alice to empty Jasper's closet.

"Now are you going to tell me what is this happening?" We were sitting on the couch, boys on one and girls on the other facing the other. Emmett was still sounded furious, I had no idea that he can stay angry for such a length of time. Right now Emmett was sitting in dry clothes but the writing and the drawings where still on his face, as he was still unaware of it. Nobody bothered to tell it to him.

"Well, take this as a _payback_." Alice answered.

"_Payback_. For what?" Jasper asked.

"For all the pranks that you guys have played on us till now." Rose answered sweetly.

"What did you do?" Edward asked, mockingly.

"Well I soaked Emmett with water…." Rosalie started to explain her side of story.

"Cold as hell water." Emmett interrupted her.

"And Jasper, why where you on the floor?" Edward laughed as he remembered the scene.

"Because Alice screamed." He gave a short, but accurate explanation.

"I screamed when I saw that horrible shirt of yours." She said in her defense, then she turned towards Jasper. "Jasper how could you? Even after staying with me you are wearing such ridiculous clothes." She sounded hurt and disgusted, we all laughed.

"But Alice, why where you throwing my clothes out of the closet?" A scared Jasper asked, scared that Alice might not have an outburst.

"Because I wanted to find all the ridiculous clothes that you have hidden in there and throw them out of my sight." She replied. "But now well as it is all done and sorted let's get our payback girls." Alice said with her famous mischievous grin.

"What now Alice?" I asked, confused. Everything that we had planned had been done, what now?

"Rosie." Alice said and both of them got off the couch and went towards boys beds, after a few minutes they returned with mini cameras. Oh No! They didn't!

"What the hell is…" Emmett trailed off as he realized what it actually was. "Rosie, you are _not_ going to do _that_, are you _baby_?" Emmett asked sweetly. I let out a giggle, but apprently Emmett was so focused on the situation that he did not hear it.

"Well guess what? I already did. These cameras have net access so now you guys are on You Tube. Enjoy!" Alice answered, rather too sweetly. I remembered the video of Alice and Rose at their girl's night out that had been secretly recorded by Emmett and Jasper through hidden cameras. It was a good thing that none of us strips down in the room. Well anyway, it had dance, makeovers, pedicures, boy talk, embarrassing talk, etc. Thankfully, at that time I was not well so I skipped it. Emmett and Jasper posted it online on You Tube and it got a million hits in just five hours. So I guess now we are even now.

Someone's said it right:

_Playing is hard, Payback is harder_.

* * *

**Hiya Readers! I am staying to my promise and am updating as soon as possible.**

**I thought that you would have got totally sick of all the crying, so I decided to give Bella and her tear glands a break. So here's a smiling and laughing Bella.**

**As you know that I suck at dress description so the links to Bella, Alice and Rosalie's dresses are on my profile page.**

**Also check out my new stories 'Death She Grows Near' and 'Stay, Run or Die'. Look out for 'Beauty In The Beast' and 'Love, Life, Lies'.**

**Now I am keeping my promise and updating fast but you guys are not reviewing, this is so not fair.**

**So please, please, please review.**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	13. Rocket Launcher and New Song

**In this chapter there will be loads of laughing and a new song.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names. I own the plotline.**

**Playlist:**

**"Hand Of Sorrow" – Within Temptations **

**I only have one song in this list for this chapter and the next is mentioned below.**

**A s****alute to my reviewers. You Rock! **

******Lastly, thanks to my awesome Beta and sister Dravvin Rayne for helping me out. **

**

* * *

**

**Rocket Launcher and New Song**

It was a treat to see the boys face, even Edward was shocked and scared. I, Rosalie and Alice where laughing our lungs out.

"Why did you do this to me, Rosie?" Emmett asked in a sweet, four year old voice.

"Oh, baby. This is what you get when you mess with us." Rosalie backfired.

"But, what did I do?" Edward asked, confused.

"You did not do anything, Edward. It was just your fate that you landed in the shots. But don't worry, our little Bella saved you from getting humiliated like these two." Alice said pointing towards Emmett and Jasper. Edward turned towards me and shot me one of his famous crooked smile, I blushed and looked down.

"Ow Bella, I thought you where my lil sis!" Emmett exclaimed in a hurtful voice.

"Yeah Bella, I thought you were a sister to me too." Jasper wined.

"Come on guys, after what you did you totally deserved it. And after all Edward was not involved with you guys so he is spared, if he would have been a part of your prank then even if Bella would have protected him, he would have not being spared." Alice explained, smiling evilly. _God, I would never mess with this pixie or else I don't know what she would do with me._

"Aw Ali, how could you think ill of you own brother. I mean it's ok with Jazzy – poo, but with your own brother. How could you?" Ok, now Emmett was being over dramatic. This earned him a smack by Jasper.

"Never call me that!" Jasper was pissed.

"Yeah, right. Whatever." He said to Jasper and then turned towards Rosalie. "And baby, how could you betray me? You know how much I love you."

"How much do you love me Em?" Rosalie asked in a seductive voice.

"Aw Rosie, don't do that to me." Emmett was practically drooling over Rose. Looking at her like a lost puppy.

"Tell me Em, how much do you love me?" She asked again, this time more seductive. Emmett got off the couch and came towards Rose, lust evident in his eyes. He came forward and was about to press his lips to her when she smacked his arm and pulled away. "Emmett, answer the question first." She said, retreating.

"Very much, so much that I could bring the stars for you." Nice. I have never seen Emmett saying anything so deep.

"So bring them then." She piped.

"Bring what?" Emmett asked in a confused voice.

"The stars, Emmett." She replied, playing with Emmett.

"But how?" Emmett mumbled. "Jazzy. How can I bring the stars for my Rosie?" Emmett turned towards Jasper.

"First, stop calling me that stupid name. I don't know which idiot kept that name. And second you will need a rocket to go up there and get the stars." Emmett was about to answer but Jasper held up one hand and stopped him. "Emmett, to launch that rocket, you will need a rocket launcher too." He added.

"Well. Jazzy – poo, firstly I did not keep that name of yours…." Jasper interrupted him.

"Then who kept this unintelligible name?" He questioned.

"Alice kept it." Emmett said pointing towards a fuming Alice. Jasper's eyes widened in shock and realization.

"Oh my, Ali. I thought it was Emmett who kept it and so I was just…" He started explaining but Alice was way too furious to listen to anyone for that matter.

"Jasper!" She exclaimed so loudly that all of us had to cover our ears to protect our eardrums. "How could you forget it? It was the first ever nickname I gave you?" Ok, now Alice was beyond pissed.

"Ali, listen to me…" He once again started to explain, which just made even angrier.

"Don't call me that!" Was the reply he earned. When this didn't work, he turned towards Rose. His eyes were practically screaming 'please help me'. I felt bad for him. Poor Jasper. On the other hand Rose turned her head towards Alice.

"Rosie, you too." Jasper wined.

"I am sorry Jasper, but this is your fight so I am not coming in the middle of this. And even if I would have to come, then I am with Alice." Then she turned towards Emmett. "And Emmett, I need the stars or forget about kissing me for a week." She said in a seductive voice. On the other hand it seem like someone had slapped Emmett right across the face.

"Rosie, baby, come on. We are not like Jazzy – poo and Alice?" But Rosalie seemed stuck on her decision.

"Em, honey. Be lucky that I still love you." With this she got up, Alice did the same. I was way too confused to follow their actions. "Come on girls, let's go downstairs." She said, I got up too and gave one last look at Edward, who was staring at me and started walking out of the door. Rose suddenly stopped and turned towards them. "Martha asked me to tell you that if you guys are not dressed up and down in ten minutes then there will be no breakfast for you, so hurry." With this we left.

"But Rose, I did not remember Martha telling us anything about no breakfast?" I asked, wondering that is my memory going weak. _I might have to eat soaked raisins in the morning_.

"No Bella, she did not." She answered as we reached towards the stairs.

"Then why…." I again started to wander aloud. _I will have to stop this before I say something wrong aloud_. I made a mental note of it.

"Oh gosh, Bella. Get a life and have some fun. I just said to get them out of that room, I would like to see how they all manage to bathe and get dressed in ten minutes, with only one bathroom and Emmett in the line." She said the last line as a matter of fact. Alice laughed loudly at this, I rolled my eyes at them. We reached kitchen and Martha was nowhere to be seen.

"So, what do you guys wanna do today?" Alice asked, excitedly.

"Alice, where do you store so much of energy in this small pixie body of yours?" I asked. She stuck her tongue out, I laughed. Alice was just about to make a remark when the boys entered the kitchen.

"Come on guys, help me please." Emmett wined as he entered the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen we girls burst out in fits of laughter at the sight before us. Jasper's hair where sticking out just like Alice's, Emmett's hairs still had the foam of the soap and Edward's hair where a mess. Not that I complaint, I like seeing them like this.

"Where's Martha?" Jasper asked, looking around. Alice was still mad at Jasper but could not control her laughter. When we did not answer and kept on laughing Jasper went around in search of her. Right on cue Martha appeared. When she saw the boys, she too started laughing. At this we laughed harder. I peeked to look at Edward who was staring at me, with a smile on his face. This suddenly made me self-conscious of myself, I looked away, blushing furiously.

"What did you girls do?" Martha finally asked after her laughter died down.

"We did not do anything." Alice replied innocently.

"Girls" Martha said narrowing her eyes.

"Ok, fine we did." Rosalie accepted her crime.

"And may I know what that was?"

"You can see it on You Tube." Alice casually replied, Martha's eyes widened.

"What did you do that they are in such a condition? And what do you mean see it on You Tube?" Now she was getting angry.

"First of all, we are not responsible for their condition, they are responsible for it themselves. And secondly, since it is payback so we did what they did to us." Alice explained.

"Ok, fine." She sighed, nobody can win against Alice. "Now, you boys first go up and clean yourself and then you get the breakfast." Martha said as she turned towards the boys.

"But Martha, I am hungry." Emmett wined.

"When are you not hungry." I heard Jasper murmured in a low voice, but Emmett heard. All of us heard. We all burst out in another round of laughter. _This surely is one of Emmett's worst days_. He huffed.

"Ok, enough of that, boys go upstairs and clean yourselves." Martha commanded. "Quick" She said when she saw that no one moved. At this the guys slowly started out of the room. As soon as they were out of the room, we started laughing again. _Gosh, I don't even remember when was the last time I laughed this much_. Right now I had tears in my eyes and my sides where hurting from laughing so much.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked them since I could see no sign of them letting me go home tonight. Alice was just about to open her mouth but I raised my hand to silence her. "No, Alice. We will not go shopping." I said sternly.

"But….." She argued but I was not in a mood of shopping today.

"No 'Buts'' Alice. We are not going shopping. And even if you are going then I am going back home. The choice is yours." Yes, for the very first time somebody defeated Alice and I am proud to do the honor.

"Wow, Bella! That was quite impressive of you." Rosalie praised me. I blushed even deeper.

"What's impressive?" I heard a velvety voice ask from behind. It starleted me so badly that I jumped up and when landed back lost my balance. I was ready for the impact, but it never came. I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist, I looked up only to find a pair of green eyes looking at me. As soon as I looked in them I got lost. "Sorry" He murmured as I snapped out of my daze. I heard someone clear the throat so he gently lifted me up, I blushed ten shades deeper. "By the way, I like your dress." He whispered in my ear as he set me on my feet.

"Thanks" Was all I could say. He smiled.

"So, what do we do today?" Alice asked as I stepped away.

"Well…" Jasper started.

"I did not ask you." Alice growled at him. "So, Edward. What do you think?" She turned towards him. Edward was about to answer but a booming voice interrupted him. I mentally cursed Emmett for that.

"Well, let's play ten fingers." Emmett suggested.

"Yay! Let's play!" Alice squealed, I groaned. This game never ends well. As Alice started towards the living room, Jasper caught her arm and took her towards the kitchen. Alice protested but went. We all started after them, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Come on Bella, let's go." Rose said grabbing my arm, I was still in shock so I stumbled as she dragged me along with her.

"Rosie baby, please listen to me." Emmett said as he came in front of Rosalie out of nowhere. Man, that bear is fast. Rosalie tried to doge him but he caught her by the waist.

"Emmett, what do you want?" She asked, clearly frustrated.

"A kiss." He simply said as he started to bend over Rosalie, but she moved away.

"Not until you get me a star." She demanded.

"But how can I get one?" He said, releasing her, so he could scratch his head. Emmett only does that when he is confused.

"That's your problem." She started to walk away but Emmett again caught her.

"Rosie, please." He made his famous puppy dog face. From Rose's expression, I could see that she was not falling for it. Staying with Emmett has made her immune to it. Good, cauz I always fall for that.

"No Emmett." She said sternly. "And if you continue to beg, then I'll extend it to two weeks." Emmett let go of her and sighed in defeat. Just then we saw Alice and jasper coming out of the kitchen, walking hand – in – hand. _Good, atleast one of them has resolved their issues. _I smiled at them, Alice beamed in response.

"Come on, let's play ten fingers." As she said, Jasper's stomach growled loudly.

"Looks like someone is hungry." Alice said in a playful tone, Jasper kissed her neck. I looked away, feeling like an intruder. Then we all started towards the kitchen where Martha had already set the plates for them. Emmett quickly went and started scarfing them down like a hungry bear. I guess the food was still warm cauz it burned his tongue, so after two or three bits he dropped his fork and swallowed the glass of milk that was in front of him. On the other hand Edward and Jasper where eating slowly and with manners.

"Guys, you need to help me build a rocket launcher." Emmett said, with his mouth full of food.

"First of all, Emmett we don't speak with our mouth full. And secondly, why do you need a rocket launcher?" I asked.

"So that I could bring my Rosie the stars." He answered my second question, ignoring the first as this time too he spoke with a full mouth.

"Emmett, what if you fall down from it?" Edward asked in a playful tone. In all these years, Edward has blended with us quite easily. While on the other hand, Jane never spoke to us and always looked at us with angry eyes.

"Then we will have to build it strong." He simply replied. Edward was amazed, he did not expect such a straight, sensible answer from him.

"What if it crashes?" Jasper said, playing along.

"Then I will use the parachute." Again he answered in simple words. _Did this bad day made him go sane_, I thought.

"What if the parachute failed?" Edward piped, seeing what he answers next.

"The I'll catch him." This time Rosalie answered. Just then I got the idea. I quickly sprinted from the kitchen towards Rosalie's room. I tripped a few times but reached the room without falling. As I reached the room I picked a paper and sat on her desk, words of a new song flowing through my mind. No one followed cauz they all recognize this expression and know that I do not like it when someone is around me while I am writing the song. I picked up the pen and the words automatically started coming from underneath it. It took me about fifteen minutes to write the song and edit it, I read it for the last time and sang along with it trying to get it in rhythm and then entitled it.

_Parachute_

_I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand_

_I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned_

_Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody_

_They want to push me down_

_They want to see you fall down_

_Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around_

_I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favorite sound_

_Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody_

_They want to see us fall they want to see us fall_

_I don't need a parachute_

_Baby, if I've got you_

_Baby, if I've got you_

_I don't need a parachute_

_You're gonna catch me_

_You're gonna catch if I fall_

_Down, down, down_

_I don't need a parachute_

_Baby, if I've got you_

_Baby, if I've got you_

_I don't need a parachute_

_You're gonna catch me_

_You're gonna catch if I fall_

_Down, down, down_

_Don't believe the things you tell_

_Yourself so late at night and_

_You are your own worst enemy_

_You'll never win the fight_

_Just hold on to me, I'll hold on to you_

_It's you and me up against the world_

_It's you and me_

_I don't need a parachute_

_Baby, if I've got you_

_Baby, if I've got you_

_I don't need a parachute_

_You're gonna catch me_

_You're gonna catch if I fall_

_Down, down, down_

_I don't need a parachute_

_Baby, if I've got you_

_Baby, if I've got you_

_I don't need a parachute_

_You're gonna catch me_

_You're gonna catch if I fall_

_Down, down, down_

_I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_

_I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_

_I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_

_I won't fall out of love, I'll fall into you_

_I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_

_I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_

_I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_

_I won't fall out of love, I'll fall into you_

_I don't need a parachute_

_Baby, if I've got you_

_Baby, if I've got you_

_I don't need a parachute_

_You're gonna catch me_

_You're gonna catch if I fall_

_Down, down, down_

_I don't need a parachute_

_Baby, if I've got you_

_Baby, if I've got you_

_I don't need a parachute_

_You're gonna catch me_

_You're gonna catch if I fall_

_Down, down, down_

I must admit that it is a good song. I stared at it for a minute and then went downstairs to show it to them. As I reached the boys where done with their breakfast and Alice was jumping in her seat like a five year child for candy. I did not even reach them and Alice sprang out of the chair and ran towards me. Before I could register what is happening she snatched the sheet from my hand and started reading it with a smile.

"Jeez, Alice. Calm down." But she ignored me. As she read the song her smile grew bigger. At last when she finished reading, she looked at me and squealed.

"Bellllllaaaaaaa!" We all had to cover our ears and I standing close to her heard her ear – piercing squeal. She bounced towards Rosalie and handed her the paper, she reads it and them passed it on for the boys to read. In the meantime Rosalie came and hugged me.

"It's really a nice song, Bella" She whispered in my ear. Then she pulled back and looked at me. "Where did you get the inspiration that you wrote it so fast?" She asked. Rosalie knows that behind all my songs there is always an inspiration. Be it am emotion, a small talk or just a gesture. Also it takes me like two hours to finish a song, but this one was easy.

"Well, I was just hearing your and Emmett's talk and that when the words stuck me. It was easy, cauz because of your conversation I got my direction so when I started writing the word easily came into my mind." I explained.

"But Bella, why have you named it Parachute?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Firstly because you guys where talking about parachutes and secondly it fitted the song perfectly." I explained, editing the important part, Jasper saw my expression and was about to question but Alice interrupted him. _Thank god, I have never been so thankful for Alice's big mouth._

"Bella, you have to sing this one on New Year party." This year Alice had arranged a mini concert along with Rosalie's annual New Year party, she has been planning for it for like six months. Rose and Alice love throwing parties, so be it any occasion there is always a party at Rose's house. And everytime I am stuck with them, they also invite Lauren and those good – for – nothing girls, which bought me back to why Lauren was outside Rose's house yesterday.

"Rose" I called to get her attention. "Why was Lauren outside your house yesterday?" I asked as soon as I had her attention cauz I know that if I did not ask her quick then her attention will go back to Alice. At first she seemed surprised by my question, but then answered.

"Lauren and I are partners in chem., so we had some project work which was supposed to be done in pairs." She explained with a grimace. "But how did you see her?" She asked.

"When we came over yesterday, she welcomed us." Edward responded. I could see Rosalie's blood boil and Alice flushed with anger.

"Was she a part of the reason of your outburst?" Rose asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes" Edward answered before I even got a chance to open my mouth. I glared at him, he simply shrugged.

"God, I swear I will kill….." Rose started but I put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Please Rose, don't spoil you mood over her or I will feel bad on bringing the subject." She eyed me and then nodded. I could feel her calm down under my touch.

"Come on guys. Let's go and try this song." Jasper said, trying to lighten the atmosphere. It worked, Rosalie's smile appeared on her face and we all went into her music room. Yes, she has a music room in her house. In this room all the instruments from guitar to conges are kept. I quickly went and picked up and guitar while Rose got on the drums, Emmett took the tambourine, Alice took the bass and finally Jasper went on the synthesizer. We started finding the right tune, after some tine Emmett dropped the tambourine and sat down against the wall saying that he would just see us perform to which we all agreed. Edward was a great help, since he has a great knowledge of rhythm so he helped us pick the right tune and me the right pitch to sing. We worked for about two hours until we all got exhausted and decided to have some lunch.

* * *

**Sorry, it took so long to update. I know, I know that I had made a promise to you guys but sometimes I feel terribly lazy while typing the whole thing. I wish there would be a computer that could read your mind and then type it on itself. Well let's see if there will be any such thing in the future, then I will probably be the first one to buy it.**

**Also, I am working on the updates of my other stories, so look out for them. I will soon post the new stories too.**

**I made this chapter long as to make up for going missing for this long.**

**The song in this chapter is Parachute by Cheryl Cole. I am searching for new songs, so tell me if you guys have any song related to heartbreak or a soft song. **

**Also, you guys are not being fair on your part. There are so many people who are adding this story in their favorite list, but are not leaving a review. Please keep in mind my work and do review. **

**On the contrary, I am getting loads of PM's asking that will there be sequel. The answer is yes, I have a sequel planned. **

**Last but not the least, please review. Because I got around twenty to twenty five PM's so I am letting it go this time, but please do review for the next time. Your reviews energize me and make me want to write more. I am also grateful of the people who added my story to their favorites or to alerts even though I cannot thank you all personally. I love you all.**

**So review, review and review cauz next chapter will be totally Emmett. So to get it soon, you will have to review.**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	14. Five Fingers,Golf Balls&Realizations Pt1

**In this part of the chapter there are multiple POV'S, so enjoy seeing the story through different eyes. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names. I own the plotline.**

**Playlist:**

**"Pon De Replay" - Rihanna**

**Thankx to my dearly reviewers.**

**Lastly, thanks to my awesome Beta and sister Dravvin Rayne for helping me out.**

******POV: Bella, Alice, Emmett**

**

* * *

**

Five Fingers, Golf Balls & Realizations Pt.1

**BPOV**

It was about 4:30 when we were in the living room, sitting idly. Alice and Jasper where completely draped over each other and Emmett and Rosalie where sitting far from each other. Actually, _Rosalie_ was sitting far from Emmett as she was still mad at him. While on the other hand I was sitting in between Edward and Rosalie.

"Come on guys, let's do something. I am getting bored." Rosalie said in an annoyed voice.

"You can kiss me." Emmett suggested.

"Alice, please remove your mouth from my brother's and give us some ideas here." Rosalie said looking in their direction, completely ignoring Emmett. Emmett sighed while Alice scowled at her remark, but did as said.

"Well as I said earlier, let's play five fingers." Alice chimed.

"Ok, let's play." Rosalie said, brightening up. "Now, Alice since it was you idea you start." She said as all of us lifted ten fingers. Alice bounced in excitement.

"Ok, I have never kissed a girl." As she said we all set one finger down. Everyone stared at Rose and me.

"So is that why you where never interested in a boy, Bells?" Emmett said, trying to control his laughter.

"Hey! It was at Jessica's party. We got a dare so we had to do it." I explained. "Alice, I cannot believe you did this to us after making a promise." I said glaring at her, she simply laughed.

"So you guys really did kiss each other?" Jasper asked in an amused voice.

"Yes, Jazzy – poo. We had to." Rosalie said making a face. Jasper snorted at the use of his nick name.

"I have never gotten drunk." Jasper said when it was his turn. Emmett, Alice and Edward put one finger down. We all stared at Edward, he simply shrugged.

"Dude, you are not as innocent as you look." Emmett boomed, Edward just hung his head low.

"I have never put black lipstick on." Rosalie said. I, Alice and Emmett put one finger down. Everyone looked at Emmett.

"I did it just for fun." He simply explained, everyone laughed imagining the sight of Emmett in black lipstick.

"Um, I have never kissed a boy." I said when my turn came. At this Rosalie and Alice glared at me as they grudgingly put one finger down each, I laughed at this.

"Really Bella?" Edward asked in an astonished voice. I blushed.

"Yeah, our Bells is pretty clean." Emmett piped, I blushed even more and looked down.

"I have never slept naked." Edward said when it was his turn, everybody except me and Edward put their finger down. We both laughed at their red faces.

"This isn't fair." Alice scowled.

"All is fair in love, game and war. This is game." Emmett boomed

"Wait. Isn't this, all is fair in love and war. Where did game come from?" Rosalie interjected.

"Yep, that's what I have been thinking." Alice narrowed her eyes on Emmett.

"Whatever" Emmett tried to close the subject.

"I have never ended up hitting a police officer's car." Emmett and Alice put her last finger down. "Yay! Ali looses." Emmett said excitedly, just like Alice.

"Well, thanks for the help bro." Alice replied glaring at him.

"No probs, sissy." He answered with a smile. I looked at my watch to notice that it was almost 6. _Wow! Time really flies when you are enjoying_. Just then my phone rang, I reached out to the table to answer it, I did not bother to check to id since I already had the idea who it will be.

"Hello"

"_Bella_"

"Hi mom."

"_Hey honey. Are you having fun?_"

"Yup. I totally am." I said looking at the smiling faces of my friends.

"_Good. Bella, I just wanted to ask if you are coming home tonight or will you be staying over Rosalie's cauz Billy invited us over tonight._"

"Um, mom. Do you mind if I stay over?"

"_No honey. Alright, have fun but do not stay up late_."

"Thanks mom. I will see you tomorrow."

"_Ok honey. Bye_."

"Bye mom. Have fun."

"_You too. Bye_."

With that she hung up. I was glad that Alice wanted me to stay over today. It's not like I did not like going to Billy's, it's just his son Jacob. Jacob is a great guy, but he is totally crushed out on me. I mean I would love to have him as my friend, but a boyfriend is totally out of the case.

"So Bella, what did Renée say?" Alice asked.

"Nothing much. She just wanted to know where I would be tonight since they are going over to the Blacks." I explained.

"Ow, Bells. I think you should go. What will Jacob do without you?" Emmett like always tried to make a joke out of the situation.

"Who is Jacob?" Edward asked casually, but when I looked at him I noticed he had a hard expression on his face.

"Jacob is Bella's boyfriend." Emmett answered. _I am so going to kill him for this_.

"Bella's boyfriend?" Edward said through clenched teeth. _Why is he acting like that?_

"No! Jacob is not my boyfriend." I said glaring at Emmett. "He is just a friend." I explained, looking at Edward who visibly relaxed. _I wonder why that is_, I thought.

"A friend who has a major crush on you." Alice chimed. I glared at her.

"Ok, fine. Enough about my love life….." That's when I realized what I had just said, I think that they all caught the words cauz all of them started open mouthed at me.

"Love life, Bella? Do you like him?" Alice asked, staring at me with amused eyes. I knew that she was just saying this to irritate me, while in actual she knew that it was just a slip of tongue.

"Bella has a crush on Jacob Black!" Emmett exclaimed.

"What the hell!" I screamed, it was a lot to take at once.

"Bella, the hell is that you like him." Rosalie said, even she knew the truth. I glared at her.

"Bella, do you really like him?" Edward almost growled.

"No, I don't!" I practically shouted at him. How could he of all people think such a thing.

"Then why did you just…" Jasper begun.

"Look, it was just a slip of tongue." I explained. "And you both know it." As I said I glared at Rosalie and Alice. They just laughed at me.

"What?" Alice said innocently looking at me.

"Alice you know what, now tell everyone that truth or I will show them that tape." I threatened her. I had secretly taped one of our slumber parties, in the tape there was a teenage Alice jumping in a Bugs Bunny costume and eating carrot even though she is allergic to it. The result was Alice having swollen lips and a big pimple on her face because of which she did not attend school for about a week.

"Ok guys, she is right. Bella is not an ounce interested in Jacob Black." She stopped giggling and turned serious as soon as I mentioned the tape cauz I am sure that if Emmett ever saw that tape then he will probably tease Alice for the rest of her life.

"Way to go Bella!" Rosalie cheered me up and in the process earning a glare from Alice.

"What is the tape about?" Emmett asked, unable to control his excitement.

"No! Bella you are not to say a word!" Alice exclaimed.

"But you just revealed about my kiss at Jessica's?"

"Please?" she said with one of her pouts. I melted.

"Alright Alice. I am sorry Emmett, but my lips are sealed." I zipped my lips and locked them and then threw the key of the lock away. Emmett scowled, not liking that things were not going his way.

"Ok, now let's get back to the topic." Jasper said, getting all of our attention.

"What topic?" Edward asked.

"What are we going to do next?" Jasper explained.

"Quite frankly, I am sick of staying inside. Let's go somewhere outside." I suggested. "And by going outside, I do not mean shopping Alice." I added before Alice could say anything.

"Aw, come on Bella." She gave me her puppy dog eyes, I turned around. "Rosie, don't you wanna come?" When it did not work on me she turned towards Rosalie.

"No shopping," Rosalie said immediately, "We want to drag the guys along, not murder them." Alice glared at her.

"So what else could we do?" Alice asked, defeated.

"Let's go bowling." Edward suggested.

"Edward, I said I wanted to go outside not outside then inside." I said with a sweet smile, he snorted.

"I know! Let's go and play mini golf." Emmett suggested.

"Sounds good." I agreed with him. I never expected such a brilliant idea from Emmett, but well there's always a first time.

"Nice, let's get ready." Alice said bouncing up from the couch only to grab me and Rosalie and drag us upstairs for another costume change. Sometimes it looks like this is Alice's house instead of Rosalie's. We reached Rosalie's room, I quietly went and sat on the bed hoping that Alice would not notice me and will let go. But how was I so lucky.

"Come on Bella. We have to get ready fast, the boys are waiting for us." Alice said, practically dragging me inside Rosalie's closet. Rosalie threw full sleeves mid night blue top which had a V shaped neckline and a pair of black jeans in my direction, I shot her a grateful smile before going towards the bathroom to change. I actually was very relieved to get out of this dress. As I put on my new dress I started to feel warm, as I changed I quietly slipped out of the bathroom not wanting to come in Alice's sight. In the room, Rose and Alice where sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me.

"Alice please." I begged trying to muster her pout.

"Alright" She sighed. I quickly went out of the room, down the so she could not change her mind. As I reached downstairs I went to the shoe rack and got a pair of converse. I slipped them on and went to the living room to wait for the others. As I reached there I saw the boys already waiting for us, and Alice and Rosalie coming down the stairs both in plain jeans and T Shirts. This surprised me a bit.

"Bella, what is that you are wearing?" Alice asked, pointing towards my shoes.

"Alice, these are converse that I am wearing and I am not going to take them off." I said in a stern voice. Again I won the argument.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my sister?" Rosalie asked. Rose always referred to me and Alice as her sisters, I really liked it.

"I am Bella, and I have done nothing with your sister." I replied in a calm voice.

"No seriously, I mean you have practically reigned over Alice the whole day! I mean even I cannot do that!" Rosalie exclaimed. Alice glared at her.

"Well let's say your sister has gone a bit bold." I said with a smile.

"A bit?" Rose raised her eyebrow.

"Whatever" I shrugged. "So what's the plan?" I asked facing them all.

"Alice, I, Emmett and Rosalie will take Rose's M3. While you and Edward are going to take the Volvo." Jasper explained.

"But why are they going in separate cars?" Alice asked.

"Because afterwards we guys are going to my house and you girls are coming back here." Edward explained.

"Come on guys let's hurry or it will get late." Rosalie said as we started to move out. On my way I picked up a cardigan from the rack and slipped it on. As we stepped out the chilly December air hit us if full force and we all shivered as we had stayed too long in the heat. In the driveway we separated.

"You know the way, right Edward?" Rosalie asked as we separated.

"Yes, I know."

"Ok then, we will meet there." With this they all head towards Rosalie's M3, while we walked in the opposite direction towards Edward's Volvo. As we reached the Volvo Edwards came and opened held the door open for me. I got a fabulous idea.

"Um, Edward?" I asked as I stood just outside the door.

"Yes?' He said looking at me.

"Can I drive?" I asked in a voice that was barely a whisper, but he heard it. He frowned.

"Why?'

"Firstly because you're driving terrifies me and secondly because I want to drive. So please, can I?" I pouted and asked in the most persuasive voice I could use. Truth to be told, I was not so much interested in driving but I just wanted to weather he could turn me down or not. And that too for his precious Volvo.

"No Bella and stop that." He said looking away from me. I placed my hand on his cheek and turned his face towards me so that he could look me in the eyes.

"Please?" I again whispered and pouted an Alice pout. Alice would be so proud of me.

"Fine" He sighed and gave me the keys, I beamed in victory. I went forward and sat in the driver's seat. The car started with a purr sound instead of the loud boom of my truck, I pushed the gas a little too hard and the car jolted forward so fast that my body slammed into the white leather seat and my stomach flattened against my spine.

"Wow!" I gasped as I fumbled for the brake. Keeping my head, I merely tapped the peddle. The car lurched to an absolute standstill and I almost hit my head to the steering wheel.

"Bella, are you sure you can do this?" Edward asked from besides me, he himself clutching the seat hard.

"Yeah, I can." As I responded I started the car again, this time with caution I hit the gas and the car swiftly started moving out the Hale driveway. I drove with quite an ease and kept a decent speed. Soon we reached the mini golf arena where I could see Rosalie's M3 parked, I parked next to it. Then I turned to him and smiled.

"Well, I must say. You are a good driver." Edward said as we started to get out of the car. I blushed but then a thing struck to me.

"Wait!" I said as he started to get out of the car, before he could ask I quickly got out and ran to open his door for him. He laughed.

"Why, Thank you Miss Swan." He said getting out and then outstretched a hand for the keys.

"You're welcome Mr. Cullen." I said dropping the keys on his palm. I then closed the door and we turned towards everyone else who were watching us like we were the most interesting thing at this time.

"Bella, you drove a Volvo!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yes she did. And I must say, she is a really good driver." I again blushed and ducked my head under the cover of my hairs.

"Aw, Belly – Boo turned into a tomato!" Emmett exclaimed, making me blush harder. At this everyone laughed.

"Ok guys. Come on, start moving." Jasper said as we started to make our way towards the ticket booth. Jasper got six tickets, but Alice protested.

"Me? Golfing?" She shrieked. "Are you kidding me?"

"It will be fun, Alice. I promise." Jasper tried coxing as he got six tickets.

Alice stepped out onto the ground and pointed to her shoes. "How am I suppose to golf in these shoes?"

"Alice I guess we all told you that we are going golfing. Then why are you wearing those shoes?" Rose asked.

"Fashion is something. And besides, I am not wearing those horrid sneakers." I have no idea why, but Alice always protests against the use of sneakers.

"Don't worry, Alice. You can go barefoot, and if need be I will carry you the whole time." Jasper said grabbing her hand and she followed behind him, not looking too pleased with the barefoot suggestion.

We all picked out our golf clubs and balls, leaving Emmett with the hot pink ball.

"Aww…what the hell?" Emmett whined.

"I think it's cute, _Emmy_." I gagged at Rose's nickname for him.

"Yeah, cute for a girl." He mumbled. "Trade me for your ball, Bella."

I held up my blue ball and said, "Sorry, _Emmy, _I don't do pink." Everyone started laughing, Emmett pouted. At this everyone laughed even more.

They all started towards the first course. Edward and I hung back as we watched Jasper and Emmett showing Alice and Rose how to hold their golf clubs. They of course know how to play, they just want the guys to put their arms around them. Edward did ask whether I knew how to play mini golf or not, I answered in positive not wanting to get in that close with him cauz I am one hundred percent sure that if I ever got that close to him I would pass out.

"You sure you know how to play this?" He asked for the last time.

"Edward, Bella plays the best mini golf out of all of us." Alice answered.

"Well, if it is like that. How about a little competition?" He asked, with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"I am going to own you in this game." I stated.

"We'll see." He said moving for his chance. We had loads of fun competing with each other, in fact a lot of girls where checking Edward out. He was wearing a simple pair of black washed jeans along with a black full sleeved top and a black leather jacket. I must say, in this normal attire he was looking quite sexy. There was one girl who was trying to get too close to him, and when she was about to I came in between and growled at her, she stepped back in surprise.

_How dare she got towards my Edward_, I thought. Wait! _My_ Edward. What the hell is happening to me.

The game was actually pretty fun. Alice had shed her shoes on the first hole and Jasper offered to carry her shoes from hole to hole. He offered to carry her too, but she said just that shoes were fine. When we were almost done Edward was curious of the scores, which I lost the game of straws and had been forced to keep score for everyone.

"What's the scores so far?" Edward asked.

"Me and you are tied for first, then Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and poor Emmett is last." I read off the scorecard.

"It's because of this damn pink ball." He complained walking up to take his turn.

We all stood back from Emmett as Emmett putted because he was a little reckless with his golf club. He had already hit Jasper in the shin, and almost took off Edwards head.

Emmett set his pretty pink ball down and took a swing completely missing the ball. He swore at the ball pulling his golf club back again hitting the ball to hard causing it to fly upward, smacking the Pinocchio statue, that the ball was suppose to go under, ricocheting the ball back towards us. We all ducked to get out of the way of the ball, unfortunately, poor Jasper was not fast enough, and the ball smacked him right in the middle of his head.

"What the heck Emmett!" Jasper screamed, causing the little kids behind us to jump at his sudden shout.

I couldn't stop the laughing that kept washing over me as I listened to Emmett defend himself as saying it was an accident and Jasper just getting more and more angry. The lump on Jaspers head was already becoming visible.

"I hate this game." Emmett stated. "Who the hells idea was it to go golfing?"

"Actually it was your idea, Emmett." Edward answered. "I wanted to go bowling."

"Oh god, No. He would kill somebody with a bowling ball." Jasper said holding his cold bottle of Pepsi in the middle of his head.

My laughter came back with the image of Emmett bowling. I was laughing so hard that my sides were hurting and my eyes where watery. I think almost everyone where in this condition because of Emmett's actions.

"You all suck." Emmett mumbled.

At the last hole, I beat Edward by one stroke. Which of course he first tried to say I cheated, but then retrieved back.

Emmett was last to take his turn. We were waiting around for him as he was taking his tenth shot. The object was to shoot your ball up a tube and into a clown's mouth. Emmett kept making his ball up the tube then the ball would hit the side of the clown's mouth and then fall back out. Then just to piss Emmett off just a little bit more, the clown would laugh.

"Come on, Emmett. Just call it a day." Edward tried to hurry Emmett along. We were all sick of waiting around for him, even though it was extremely funny.

"No. I need to beat this damn clown." Then the clown laughed again as Emmett's ball fell back out onto the ground. "This is pissing the hell off me!"

Suddenly Emmett picked up his golf club and swung at the clown, knocking the clowns nose clean off and as the ball bounced back, whacking Jasper right in the knee.

"Why are you trying to kill me!" Jasper screamed hobbling away. Alice caught up with him and helped him walk.

I was doubled over in laughter along with Edward while Rose scolded Emmett who was still seething at the devilish clown, who was no longer laughing. I guess he didn't find it funny to lose his nose. This made us laugh even louder. I was leaning onto Edward by this time and I think that he was not any better than me.

After we finally left the golf course, more by the owners force then by choice, we were heading our cars.

"Well guys, that was fun." Edward said as we were heading towards the parking lot. Edward and I were walking forward while Emmett and Rosalie followed us and last Alice came towing an injured Jasper with her.

"Fun for you, pain for me." Jasper grimaced, I let out a small giggle.

"Come on guys, let's go." Edward said going towards his car.

"No, I would not let Jazzy go in this condition." Alice said, leading Jasper towards Rosalie's car.

"Yeah dude, let's go back." Emmett said.

"Alright, let's go back." Edward said a little too quickly, which made me think what his real intentions are.

"Ok then, we'll see you at home." Rosalie said getting in the car.

"So, do you want to drive?' Edward asked holding up the car keys.

"You know what, it would be better if you drive this time." I said making my way towards the passenger seat where he beat me and held the door open for me.

"Why, Thank you." I said slipping in the car, he quickly came to his side and we where soon off the lot. It was a quite ride home, but the silence was comfortable. We reached home and Edward turned off the engine.

"Wait!" He said, and I knew what he meant. He quickly came to my door and held it open it for me with a polite smile.

"Thank you." I said, getting out. He locked the car and we went inside, knowing everyone is already there. As we reached the living room we burst out laughing again at the scene in front of us. Jasper was lying with an ice pack on his head and whimpering in pain, while Alice was shouting at Emmett along with Rosalie. Emmett's face was like 'ya right I already know this, say something new' which made both the girls even mad.

"Guess he will never get serious." Edward said trying to control his laughter.

"Yup, that's our Emmett." I said trying to control my own laughter. I took off my cardigan and converse almost as I entered the house, feeling hot. Just then Martha entered the living room and gasped seeing Jasper.

"Oh my! What happened to him?" She asked, turning to all of us. "Emmett, what did you do now?" She turned towards Emmett.

"What! How did you know?" He burst out.

"From seeing his condition, I can guess that it can only be you." She said with an edge of anger in her voice. My palms started to sweat from the hot.

"Guys, I am going upstairs to change." I said when I started feeling warm in my full sleeved shirt and pants.

"I'll come with you." Rosalie said following me and leaving Emmett to Martha. We changed into a pair of comfortable shorts and wife beaters and headed downstairs for dinner since we were starving. When we got downstairs and saw that Edward and Emmett had also changed into comfortable clothes, it was only poor Jasper who was lying on the couch and Alice by his side that had not changed yet.

"Come on guys. Let's get something to eat, I am starving." I said, heading towards the kitchen.

"I am not in a mood to eat." Jasper said.

"You guys go, I am here with Jazzy." Alice said turning towards Jasper.

"No Alice, you don't have to….." Jasper begun

"It's ok Jasper, I am not hungry anyways." Alice interrupted him. Alice and Jasper share a very special bond, so if one is in pain the other automatically feels it.

"Ok, see you guys." Emmett called, heading towards the kitchen but before he could reach there Rosalie caught him by the ear and dragged him out of the kitchen "Ow, Rosie. Where are you taking me?" he asked as she towed him towards the living room where Jasper was sitting along with Alice. There she let go of his ear and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Emmett, apologize." She said in a stern voice.

"But I already…."

"NOW!" Was all she said, Emmett quickly went on his knees in front of Jasper to be in his level.

"Jasper please forgive me, please. What I did was wrong, please forgive me dude." Emmett started begging Jasper for mercy, it was a sight. Rosalie is all cool and calm but when it comes to her family or to a situation where there right and wrong, she always does what is right, and no matter what people have to obey her.

"Calm down Emmett, I forgive you." Jasper said, trying to contain his laughter.

"Good, now can I eat?" Emmett quickly got up and looked at Rosalie for the permission.

"No, tonight you are not getting any dinner. You shall go to bed like this." Rosalie said in an angry voice.

"But…"

"No buts' Emmett, either you go to bed right now or you will just have to sleep here on the couch. The choice is yours?" She really is mad at Emmett for this.

"Rosie, don't you think this is too much…." Jasper begun.

"No Jasper, this is what he deserves." This time Alice was the one who spoke.

"Thanks, sister" Emmett sarcastically as he started towards the stairs.

"No Emmett, I would have forgiven you if you would have apologized to Jasper with your heart, but seeing you casual attitude you have given me no choice. Also I am sure ma would have done the same thing so stop huffing and go to bed. You should be thankful to Rosalie that she is still letting you sleep on a bed." Alice gave a small speech and the sat down beside Jasper who smiled apologetically at Emmett as he continued up the stairs.

"So now, can we eat?" I asked again as my stomach growled loudly.

"Of course, let's go." Rosalie gained back her composer as we went into the kitchen.

* * *

**AlyPOV**

_Emmett is so dead!_

This is the mantra that I have been chanting in my head for the past half an hour. I mean he has done such a big crime, how can he be spared. My poor Jazzy is so hurt, no wonder Rosalie is looking like she is going to murder someone. During the whole ride she did not talk to Emmett. He was just pathetically begging and pouting not once manning up and apologizing. Sometimes my big goof of a brother can be such a pain.

Right now I was sitting in the living room with Jasper, and with the expression on his face I think he is not too comfortable here either. Since he refused to eat so we were still stuck here until others finished their food, it was nice seeing Rosalie scolding Emmett. He so totally deserved it.

"Come on Jazzy, let's go upstairs." I said after a few minutes of observing him. I got up and started helping him up, not waiting for his answer.

"Alice, I am just fine here." He started protesting but I was not the one to listen to them. I put my hands on my hips and stood in front of him with a adamant expression on my face.

"Either you cooperate with me or I'll just have to force you. The choice is yours." He sighed in defeat and cooperated. I tried to lift him a few times but he was way too heavy that what I had thought. "What do you eat?" I asked in my fifth attempt to lift him off the couch. He laughed.

"What do you think?" I was about to hit him but then stopped thinking of his injuries. In the mean time Emmett had come and now was just going upstairs.

"Emmett!" I called, he stopped and turned.

"What?"

"Help me to get Jasper upstairs." I must have had a total shock expression cauz Emmett came at once without making any snarky comments and lifted Jasper up like he weighed nothing. Within minutes we were in the guest room with jasper safely on the bed and a shame faced Emmett by his side. I just stood there and smiled at the scene before me. Both of them were looking perfect, two brothers after a fight. I was broken out of my stance by Rosalie calling our name.

**

* * *

**

EmPOV

I know that I was not acting like I should but what can I do. I was just having some fun and it turned out a bit dangerous for Jazzy. I tried to apologize but no one would listen to me. Everyone things that I am not serious. Well, I know that I am not serious but that is not the reason for why Rosie would not let me eat dinner. Mom say that I am a growing child and growing children need more food, so why are they depriving me of it?

Anyway, when Alice called me to help her I went and helped her without commenting on it. It was only because I learned about the extent of injuries I had given Jasper. If someone stranger or outsider would have done that to him I would have killed them right there and then. I helped him to his room and apologized with my whole heart, when Rosie came I did the same to her too. Everyone forgave me and I once again became their big bear. I even cried, I never cry until the thing is regarding someone close to me and Jazzy is practically my brother. This is all my extended family and I am so proud of it.

* * *

**Since this chapter was so big so I thought of dividing it into two parts. So here's Part 1.**

**Please Review.**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	15. Five Fingers,Golf Balls&Realizations Pt2

**This is the part 2 of the chapter with some random POV in-between.**

**Playlist:**

**"Heartbreaker" - Will. Ft. Cheryl Cole**

**Thankx. for all the reviews. You guys made my day.**

**Thanks to my awesome Beta and sister Dravvin Rayne for helping me out. You Rock!**

**POV: Bella, Rosalie, Edward**

* * *

******Five Fingers, Golf Balls & Realizations Pt.2**

**BOPV**

Martha was ready with the dinner. As she saw Rosalie she smiled at her.

"I heard what you said back there, and I must say I am proud of you. I never thought that my small Rosie has grown up so much, has become so mature that she could handle the matters so easily. I am proud of you Rosalie, I really am." Martha said as she beamed at Rosalie.

"I am glad you are, mother." As Rosalie said mother, Martha came forward with teary eyes and eloped Rosalie in a hug, I could see tears in Rosalie's eyes.

"I wish your mother was here to see this Rose." Martha whispered.

"She is here." Rose quietly replied. They cried, but after a moment they both pulled back and wiped each other's tears and looked at each other and then turned towards us. "Aw Bella, why are you crying?" Rosalie asked as she looked towards me, I had not realized that there were tears slipping my eyes. As I realized I quickly wiped them off and smiled at them they smiled back.

* * *

**RosePOV**

As we went into the kitchen, Martha was already there with tears in her eyes. She told me of how proud she is of me. Even though my birth mother is not here with me but my real mother is here. I never thought of the lady who gave me birth as my mother, it has always been Martha's title. She took care of me since I was young, bought me up and helped me though stages of life, something my birth mother failed in.

I am proud of myself today. Seeing that glimmer in their eyes, knowing that you have made someone important proud is a priceless feeling. And that's exactly how I am feeling right now. On top of the world.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"Now, I know that you guys are hungry so quickly eat you dinner." Martha said it like we were five-year-olds. The dinner was quite delicious, we thanked Martha for it and went back to the living room only to find it empty.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" I asked looking around.

"Alice!" Rosalie called.

"Here!" Alice said from upstairs. We went in the direction of the voice and found Alice standing right in front of the guest room.

"What are you doing here? And where is Jasper?" Rosalie asked as we approached her.

"He's inside." She answered.

"Inside? How did you bring him all the way up here?" Edward as we moved inside the doors only to find Jasper on the bed and Emmett sitting beside him.

"What are you doing here?' Rosalie asked in an angry voice.

"It's ok Rose, he helped me carry Jasper up here." Alice explained how Jasper was uncomfortable down there so she called Emmett to help her get Jasper up here since we all were having dinner.

"Thank you" Rosalie said with gratitude. "And, I am sorry." She said as she hung her head in shame for letting her anger overtaking her senses.

"No Rosie, there is no need for you to be sorry. Actually I am sorry for what I did to Jasper. I now realize that how much painful it would be for him and this is all because of me. I am sorry for being the worst friend ever, no I am sorry for being the worst brother ever. Will you forgive me, Jazzy?" I have never seen Emmett being so sincere.

"Of course I forgive you my brother bear. And you are not the worst brother ever, you are the best brother ever. Whatever happened was all where just accident's and I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. So there is nothing for you to be sorry for, got it." As Jasper said I could see tears in Emmett's. _I have never seen Emmett cry_. As the tear slipped his eye Rosalie came forward and eloped him into a hug as Emmett sobbed into Rosalie's shoulder. Fresh tears in her own eyes. Someone held my hand, I looked up only to come face to face with Edward. I smiled as a tear escaped my eye, very gently he wiped it with his finger.

"It's ok baby. I am here for you." She said as she tried to hush him. After a moment Emmett spoke.

"I am sorry for what I did to you Rosie. Are you still angry with me?" Emmett asked her, with his face still buried in her shoulder.

"No Emmett, I am not mad at you anymore." She said. After a few moments Emmett calmed down and Rose released him. I heard Jasper yawn.

"I am here with Jasper so I could see if he needs anything." Alice said as we started to move out of the room. "Night guys, we will see you all in the morning." Alice said closing the door behind us.

"Goodnight Alice, and please don't hesitate to wake us up in the night if something happens." Rosalie said as Alice was just about to close the door.

"I promise I will not." She said with a small smile.

"Night Alice." I bid her and then started towards Rosalie's room.

"Um Bella, do you mind going to Jasper's room, I want to spend dome alone time with Emmett." Rosalie said with a wink, starting towards her room.

"But then where will I sleep?" Edward asked sheepishly from behind me. I understood what she meant and gulped.

"Edward, Jasper's room has two beds on the either side of the room, you can sleep on one and Bella can sleep on the other." Rosalie explained. Before I could say anything she took Emmett's hand and ran upstairs with him shouting a behind her shoulder 'Goodnight'. _I am so going to kill her!_

"Well, let's go and sleep." Edward said with a smile in his voice as we started towards Jasper's room. I started walking towards the bed on the other side of the room and quickly got under the covers before my thinking could get the best of me. _I am only a teenager who is still controlled by her hormones_, I thought.

"Goodnight Edward." I mumbled as I turned the light off.

"Goodnight Bella." I heard him say, I was wondering how I would sleep but the events of the day had totally worn me out so it did not take long for me to go inside the arms of sleep.

* * *

**EPOV**

It was a boring day and eventful night. The amount of laughter I have had today is nothing compared to until now in my whole life. I had a blast. With Bella by my side, it was all fun. I know as strange as it sounds, but she is my best friend and I feel better whenever she is by my side. With Emmett's little stunt, we laughed our pants off. It was all fun. In the morning, Alice dressed them up in sundresses, I know you would be thinking a sundress and that too in winter, but that's Alice for you. Anyway, even though it was a little weird Bella was looking fantastic in it. I mean that color blue looked nice on her pale skin, it made it look like cream. Flawless, just like her. Also, when she asked for the keys of my Volvo I was a bit taken back. I mean I know that she hates my driving, but she knows that I never give the keys to my precious baby to anyone. Yet, somehow she managed to take them from my clutches. I have no idea of the effect she has on me or why she has it on me for that matter. I just know that she is my best friend and rest all might go to hell. Anyway, till the end of the day all of us were exhausted, and it felt really nice knowing that there is a soft bed waiting for you. Doesn't it?

* * *

**Here's Part 2 of the chapter.**

**Sorry folks it took me long to update, so here's a big one.**

**Big update – Yay!'s Less Reviews – Oh!'s**

**I was laughing to whole time I was writing it, but in the last I did cry.**

**So guys I am giving you big updates everytime and you are not leaving even one review, this is so unfair. I see that so many of you are adding it in your favorite list and for alerts but please spare a minute to review too.**

**Also right now I am having way too much fun with this so I am not been able to keep pace with my other stories. In one of the the next chapter there is going to be Bella – Jane bonding time. Also soon Edward's girlfriend is going to come, so then I will slow down on the update and start updating my other stories.**

**Please review as they are like an energy drink to me and make me as energetic as Alice. So please review.**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	16. Nightmare

**One of Bella's never ending nightmares.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names. I own the plotline.**

**Playlist:**

**"Never - Ending Nightmare" - Michael Schenker Group**

**Just imagine this song playing in the background of Bella's dream. Nice, it fits perfectly.**

**A heartliy thanks to all my reviwers. **

**Lastly, thanks to my awesome Beta and sister Dravvin Rayne for helping me out. You Rock! **

**POV: Bella, Edward**

* * *

**Nightmare**

**BPOV**

_I was in the middle of some kind of a feast, looking around to find one familiar face, but could not find one. I looked down and noticed that I was wearing something fancy, but could not quite put a finger on it since the image was hazy. I don't care for what I was wearing or what occasion it was, the main was, Where was I? Where the hell was everybody else? I started moving towards portion from where was a blast of music coming, that's when I recognized the place. It was our school gym, I breathed a sigh of relief. I started moving towards it until I saw a big banner;_

_Welcome to the Prom of Forks High School_

_Huh? Prom? What the hell is all this? And what am I doing here? I started walking towards the ticket counter ready to make an excuse for not having any money on me but as I passed him he seemed not to notice me, I thought he was being nice to give a date – less girl a free entry. Wait! Date – less! Where is Edward? How come I not remember anything before this? It's like I don't have memories of anything. I slowly walked inside only to find the gym decorated in the style of a casino, must be the theme. I looked in the corner only to notice Angela and Ben, I waved at them but they ignored me like I was not even there. I felt bad that they were ignoring me, Angela has a really sweet nature I must have done something terrible to get this kind of treatment. I started in their direction, ready to apologize, just then I felt a strong pull in a particular direction, the direction led outside the gym doors. I followed it as a hope came. I did not notice Rose or Alice, even Jasper and Emmett where not there. Wonder where they all went? I am certain they would come cauz as far as I know Alice she would not let anyone miss this, maybe they are late. Alice must be taking her time dressing up. That could be the reason. Muddled in my thought I did not realize that I had reached outside of the gym. But that is not where the pull ended, it came from deep down towards the forest. I wonder why that is. Anyway, I started walking towards it, slowly, knowing my tendency to trip. There was something odd about it, I did not stumble or neither fall, it was like I had the normal sense of balance like the others. Strangely enough I could not sense my feet, it was like I was floating like a wrath. I walked close towards the forest, but then stopped dead in my tracks. Like there was a wall transparent wall in between, like my feet where planted towards the ground. I looked down and for the first time I noticed that I was barefoot. But did I not just walk down the dirt path, and then too nothing stung like I was wearing shoes. I got so lost in my thought that when I heard a voice, I almost jumped. I looked around only to see I was no longer in the forest, instead I was in some sort of an apartment. I blinked and looked around, trying to figure out what just happened. I again heard a sound that sounded like a whimper. I listened carefully. It was the sound of a girl sobbing. She was sobbing hard. Just as her sobbed harder, I felt pain rising in my own chest. All I wanted to do was go and pull her I my arms, comfort her, soothe her, ask her why she was crying. But I couldn't do it since my feet where planted on the ground. Just then she spoke._

"_I always loved you and only you. Why did you leave me?" She asked sobbing as her voice broke._ "_Why did you do this to me?" In a hoarse voice, like she has being crying for hours. "Why?" I wanted to hear the other person's voice to whom she was talking, but no one replied. I considered she was talking to herself. "Why did you leave me?" She said in a clearer voice this time. There was something about her voice, it reminded me of someone, someone I knew. Just then she fell at the ground, like her knees gave up. I could see she was rearing a long gown type of a thing, but because it being dark I could not make out what it was. Her body wreaked of sobs. Suddenly she stopped and stood up. I carefully watched her as she made her way towards the counter and griped something. Then she slowly she raised her left hand, but I noticed that there was something in it. It looked like a blade, or a knife, slowly she started moving it towards the hand. Like lightening it struck me, she was all upset and broken. Now that she could not take it anymore she is committing suicide. I tried to move, but again something was holding me back. "I love you." Was all she whispered and slowly lowered her left hand, I screamed. I lunged forward towards her but it was like something was pulling me back. So I did the first thing that came to my mind. I turned back and ran, as I opened the door I found myself in the familiar scene of prom. I did not understand what was happening but I ran back inside as I could not move forward to stop her so I went to get some help_

"_Someone stop her! She will kill herself!" I screamed so loud but no one seemed to notice, none of then even turned to look at me as I approached like I did not even exist. I went straight to Ben and Angela and yelled "She will kill herself!" but they did not budge. As Angela turned to leave I tried to grab her wrists and the strangest thing happened, my hand went through her hand, like I was a ghost. I screamed again. Then I felt slipping into something black as something nudged me and called my name._

"Bella! Bella! Bella, wake up!" A velvet voice called as I felt someone moving me. I jerked up, not wanting the darkness to swallow me. I was all clammy from the sweat, like the heat of Phoenix was here. I looked around only to realize I was not in my room. "Bella, are you alright?" My angel spoke, as he soothed me by rubbing circles in my back.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked in a hoarse voice, sounding strangely identical to the girl who was crying. _Oh! The crying girl. I have to stop her!_ With that thought I shot out of the bed but now since I was back to normal and was barely in my senses I stumbled and started to fall. Just before I could fall a pair of strong arms protected me. I looked up to meet a pair of green eyes, drenched in worry and fear. "We have to save her." I whispered, trying to get myself free from his grip.

"Who, Bella?" He asked anxiously.

"The girl in the forest, we have to save her before she dies." As I said I realized my surroundings. I was not there anymore, instead I was in a room, a large one, with Edward holding me tightly as if fearing I would leave him. "W-Wh-What happened?" I stuttered.

"You had a dream Bella, a nightmare. You where thrashing in your sheet, screaming like anything and repeating '_Someone stop her! She will kill herself!' _again and again." He looked at me with his face twisted in pain and worry. That's when I realized why her hand had passed through Angela's and why everyone had ignored her. Just as I started to move I realized Edward was practically holding me, with his arms creating a cage around me, like I was going to run away. This made my heart flutter, also I felt dizzy from this contact. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I responded in a hoarse voice. At this he released me and got up, I got afraid that he was leaving me. But after a few minutes he returned with a glass of water, I smiled. I took the glass gratefully and drained it. "Thank you" I said, feeling much better.

"You welcome. Now go back to sleep." He said, putting his hands on my shoulder trying to lay me down again.

"Wait! What time is it?" I never realized I had woke him up in the middle of the night.

"It's 3 in the morning. Go back to sleep, Bella." He replied. I was tired, no I was exhausted but I did not want to sleep again. I did not want to have that nightmare again.

"No, I am not feeling sleepy." I lied, unsuccessfully I must say.

"What is it, Bella?" He asked, again the worry was evident in his voice.

"No…. nothing. It's just I don't want to, um, sleep anymore." I stuttered as I lied. It was just so difficult to lie with him looking at me like that.

"Bella" He said in a smooth tone but I could hear the warning underneath.

"Fine." I huffed, defeated. "I am afraid I would get another nightmare." I mumbled. He chuckled. "What?" I looked at him from under my lashes, aware of the blush spreading on my face. He stopped laughing, gazing intently at me, like he was studying my face in the limited light. I suddenly felt conscious of myself. "What?" I again said, trying to avert his gaze. As I said he snapped out of his trance and looked at me with an amused expression. I raised my eyebrow at him, annoyed. This made him laugh.

"Sorry, it's just sometimes you act like a child." He chuckled again, I scowled. "And for the nightmare's I think I have a solution." He said, bending down.

"Really?" I asked all excitedly. Sheesh! I really am acting like a child.

"Yes" He replied, clearly amused.

"And what is that, oh great Edward?" I asked in an animated voice.

"Let me sleep with you." I froze. What? Did. He. Just. Say. Sleep. With. Me?

"Huh?" I asked again, not relying on what I heard earlier.

"I mean, I could sleep here with you. You know, so that you won't feel alone." He explained.

"How do you know that?" I blurt out without thinking.

"Well, my dad's a doctor. I am expected to know all these things, right?" he said in a teasing tone and winked at me. "Now, scoot over!" He said as he pushed me to the other side of the bed, and climbed in besides me. Shit! My heart was racing like a hundred miles an hour. This is crazy. Thank goodness is bed is big enough for us both having some of our personal space. As he pulled the covers up, I turned the other side not wanting to stare at his face the whole night. Just then a hand came on my waist and pulled me closer. My breath hitched in my throat, it was like I went rigid under him. He might have sensed it as he came closer and buried his face in my hairs.

"Sleep, Bella. You had a long, tiring day." He whispered in my ear.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was sleeping soundly when a scream broke me from my dreams. I was sleeping in Jasper's room with Bella on the other side since Emmett and Rosalie wanted some time alone. I shot up and searched around in the darkness searching where the sound was coming from. In the moonlight I noticed Bella trashing and screaming in her bed. I quickly ran over to her side and started shaking her while calling her name.

"Bella! Bella!" But she just kept repeating '_Someone stop her! She will kill herself!' _again and again. I had a sense that she was having a nightmare, but it broke my heart to see her like this. When her screams increased I started shaking her even more violently. "Bella! Bella! Bella, wake up!" with that she stopped screaming and slowly blinked her eyes open. I breathed a sigh of relief. She looked around and blinked a couple of times to adjust. "Bella, are you alright?" I asked, she turned towards me with a puzzled expression.

"What happened? Where am I?" she asked as she turned around to face me, just then a look of realization was drawn on her face. Then suddenly she shot out of the bed, but since she was still half asleep, she stumbled and started to fall, but just before she could fall I reached out and held her just inches from the floor. She looked up with her brown eyes which where wide, in fear I think, and started to get out from my grip. I refused to just let her go and held even tighter. "We have to save her." She whispered in such a broken voice that it broke my heart.

"Who, Bella?" I asked anxiously trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"The girl in the forest, we have to save her before she dies." She said as she tried to squirm out again but I held onto her as she stopped her struggles and looked around, finally came back to reality. "W-Wh-What happened?" She stuttered.

"You had a dream Bella, a nightmare. You where thrashing in your sheet, screaming like anything and repeating '_Someone stop her! She will kill herself!' _again and again." I explained. Now she looked a bit at peace than before, this made me feel better. _I wonder why that is?_ I thought. As I was lost in my thought I noticed Bella slipping from my hands, like she was fainting. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess." She responded in a hoarse voice.

Her throat must be dry from all the screaming, I thought. Slowly I placed her on the bed and got up to get a glass of water. On the study table besides the door there was a glass and a jug full of water. I filled it up to the brim and started to make my way towards Bella. Just as I was about to go I turned around and locked the door. _Maybe this would stop Alice from coming in the morning and taking Bella away for the torture_, I chuckled at the thought of how Bella found the normal pleasure of the female world a torture. When I gave her the glass she quickly drained it and said "Thank you" in a much better voice. I smiled.

"You welcome. Now go back to sleep." I said as I put a hand on her shoulder to lay her back down.

"Wait! What time is it?" she asked as she refused to move.

"It's 3 in the morning. Go back to sleep, Bella." I replied trying to get her to sleep again. She must be tired from the whole nightmare thing.

"No, I am not feeling sleepy." She lied, unsuccessfully. I could detect that there was something that was bothering her and it was in turn bothering me too. This was weird since it never happened to me before.

"What is it, Bella?" I asked while looking straight in the eye.

"No…. nothing. It's just I don't want to, um, sleep anymore." She stuttered as she lied.

"Bella" I said in a calm tone but there was a warning underneath.

"Fine." She huffed, defeated. "I am afraid I would get another nightmare." She mumbled. I chuckled. "What?" She looked at me from under her lashes, with a blush spreading on her face. I instantly stopped laughing, gazed intently at her, studying her features in the limited light. _She really is beautiful, with the creamy skin and that beautiful blush, pouty full lips…._ I was broken from my thought as Bella again said "What?" as she squirmed uncomfortably under my gaze. I blinked as I looked at her. She had a full on pout and was looking like a child who was refused a candy bar. I chuckled. She raised her eyebrow at me to tell me that she is annoyed. This just made me laugh even more. This just made her even more annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just sometimes you act like a child." I explained as I chuckled again, she scowled. "And for the nightmare's I think I have a solution." I said, bending down. I know it is horrible to have a nightmare since Jane used to frequently have it after the death of my parents, it only stopped after we shifted here.

"Really?" She asked all excitedly. I bit my cheek from keeping myself from laughing again.

"Yes" I replied with amusement clear in my voice.

"And what is that, oh great Edward?" She asked in an animated yet sarcastic voice.

"Let me sleep with you." She froze. What did I do?

"Huh?" She asked, looking clueless.

"I mean, I could sleep here with you. You know, so that you won't feel alone." I explained.

"How do you know that?" She asked, unsure of me.

"Well, my dad's a doctor. I am expected to know all these things, right?" I said in a teasing tone and winked at her. "Now, scoot over!" I said as I pushed her to the other side of the bed, and climbed in besides her. As I pulled the covers up, she turned to the other side of the bed. I put my hand on her waist and pulled her closer to me. She went rigid under me. I came closer and buried my face in her hairs and inhaled the heavenly scent. She fit in my arms so perfectly like she was made for them. I smiled.

"Sleep, Bella. You had a long, tiring day." I whispered in her ear trying to get her to calm down. Slowly she started to melt in my arms and finally she snuggled into them. After sometime I heard her rhythmic breathing indication that she was asleep. "Goodnight Bella." I said as I kissed her cheek and feel asleep besides her.

* * *

**BPOV**

I never thought I could sleep with him so close to me, but I felt oddly good. I felt protected. And in his arms, it was like I belonged here. My body frame fit into his like they have been designed for eachother. With all this I felt soundly asleep in his arms, without any nightmare's only sweet dreams. This time I did not have a nightmare, but my mind was still revolving around the nightmare I had earlier. I did my best not to remember it, but something about that girl was oddly familiar.

_Like I had seen her somewhere or met her. _

_Her voice, like I had heard it._

_I don't know why I am feeling this, but I certainly know it was not just a dream._

_It was more. _

_It was reality._

_Something soon to happen. _

_It was just a warning._

_A warning before the storm._

* * *

**Liked it? I know I am updating after quite a long time, sorry. I was just busy in other things. Now since I am vocation, my parents are constantly taking me out for small trips. They want me to enjoy my vocations to the max, so they are not allowing me to take my laptop with me. But still here I am! **

**At least you guys could understand what storm she is talking about.**

**Also, I know this is a short chapter, but I just wanted it to be a separate one since this is an important one. I am not telling you this now, but as we precede you will come to know. I know you just would want to kill me for this, but what is the fun without suspense?**

**Also, I read Spirit Bound and Fallen. And OH MY GOD! They are just fabulous! They are must read, but there are super cliffy endings. But as you say, sometimes you have to suffer for the best.**

**I was on road, on the way to home looking outside the car window when this idea just struck me. Like a bulb just glowed in my head. Also as it was going with the story, so I decided to add it. **

**Now, let's come to the point. Review. I am not getting any. I am furious cauz I am typing day and night for you guys and you are not leaving any reviews. I must say I am disappointed. So please review, they make me feel good. They make me feel worthy of writing this story. **

**Also review and tell me about the EPOV. This has been the hardest so far.**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	17. My Very First Kiss

**This is a little surprise chapter for you guys. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names. I own the plotline.**

**Playlist:**

**"Who I Am" - Ashley Tisdale**

**Sorry, but I could not find another song for this chapter.**

**Thankx. guys for the reviews. I really like it when you review, it makes my day.**

**Also, thanks to my awesome Beta and sister Dravvin Rayne for helping me out with this.**

**POV: Bella**

**

* * *

**

My Very First Kiss

**BPOV**

I woke up with something pressing against me, a hand on my waist. No! Wait! The hand was not exactly on my waist, it was dangerously high above it. But whose hands where these? That's when the images from last night struck me…the nightmare. A girl weeping in front of a forest and Edward waking me up, him sleeping with me to steer away the nightmare, but this position was a bit awkward, also because of his touch my breathing labored and my heart was hammering inside my chest. I tried loosing his steel grip, but could not even move. I gave up. Now the only way to get out was waking him up. Slowly I shifted in his arms until I was facing him. Oh God! From the view before my eyes, I could have died and gone to heaven. It was like my personal Adonis was there in front of me. I slowly saw the features of his face, I mugged up some courage and got one of my hand up and started tracing the features of his face: his jaw, his cheeks and lastly his lips. I saw his face twitching under my touch. Does my touch affect him? Or is it because it is feeling like an insect trailing on his face? I quickly removed my hand as he pulled me closer so that my head was almost buried in his chest. God! His scent hit me; I started smelling it like an addict. Focus Bella, focus. My brain was chanting. At last I took control over my sense and lifted my face to look at his.

"Edward?" I called, he held me even tighter. His other hand started slipping dangerously low. Shit! Now I definitely have to wake him up. "Edward?" I called again, this time a bit louder. When this did not do anything I moved my hand to rest on his cheek and whispered "Edward, wake up." With this his eyes fluttered open and then widened in shock. I slowly removed my hand from his cheek and turned ten shades of red. "Good morning" I said, looking straight into his green eyes. He slowly registered the situation and smiled but still did not remove his hand.

"Good morning" his breath blew across my face, I unconsciously closer to inhale. Then suddenly I we heard a sound of glass breaking. It startled us both. But as I was leaning close and we where facing each other, when I heard the sound I jumped forward in his arms and closed the distance between our faces closed and my lips met his. For one second we froze. My eyes widened, so did his.

_But his lips! Oh god! If I have not died until yet, then certainly I would have died right now. They where the softest this I have ever kissed. Hell! This was my first kiss! Yes! Finally, I have had my first kiss. And that too with the man I am in love with._

I started moving away but he shocked me by bringing his hands up behind my neck, then tangling then into my hair, and pulling me closer. It was like he was responding to it. I too slowly bought my hand and tangled them in his hair. Then suddenly we heard someone banging the door. We sprang apart. Thank god no one opened the door. We slowly separated ourselves from each other as we heard Alice screaming from the other side.

"Guys, what are you both doing in there? Come on now, open the door!" she shouted. The door was locked. I never remembered locking it. I turned towards Edward with a look that said expand – please. He chuckled at this, I remembered his remark from last night, _and it's just sometimes you act like a child. _Was I looking like a child right now? I would have to work up on my expressions.

"Well when you sleepy last night I locked the doors cause I expected Alice to drag you away from here first thing in the morning. So I did this to save you from the clutches of that evil pixie." He completed it in an animated voice. But I could hear some nervous edge to his voice.

"Thank you" I said sincerely, he really had saved my life. I, unwillingly, parted from him as he slowly drew his hand back and got up. After he got up, I did the same. But as soon as I got up my head just whirled and I lost my balance. I think I was feeling lightheaded maybe this was because of the kiss. I was expecting to feel the ground soon but it never came, instead a strong pair of arms held me just inches above it. My eyes were closed, and I did not want to open them at that moment either so I let them be close until I felt hot breath on my face.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Even thought my eyes were closed, I could detect the naked worry in his voice. Slowly I opened my eyes only to meet his. It was like I could see the cloud of worry in them.

"I am fine, sorry." I said as we started into each other's eyes, it seemed like an eternity. But damn that pixie, she had to ruin the moment by banging harder on the door. Slowly he lifted me up and set me on my feet. As I stood, I hesitantly took a step forward, just in case, and when I felt I was coherent I walked on my pace towards the door or I am positive Alice will break it with knocking hard. As I opened it I saw a pixie fuming, it was like I could almost see the smoke coming out from her ears.

"Alice, what the …" But she wasn't patient enough of that.

"What the hell, Bella? Why on earth did you two lock the door?" She was glaring at me but I saw a ghost of a smile playing on her lips. "What so important was going on inside that you had to lock the door?" She asked with a wink, I looked at her with pure horror.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked trying to keep my voice leveled.

"Nothing, I was just saying, it was just you two the whole night. That too in the same room, well I expected some….."She trailed off suggestively.

"What do you mean Alice? There was nothing going on between us, it's just Rose ditched me last night so we had to sleep in the same room. Nothing happened between us, how can you even think so?" I asked in an almost shout even though my breath was still hitched in my throat.

"Jeez, calm down Bella. I was just joking." She said, laughing. Calm down, right now my condition was like of a drug addict after he has had his daily stash.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked from behind me. I never realized that he was standing right behind me, so I jumped a bit as I heard his voice. As if my heart was not somersaulting already, it might as well race off. Hell, this way I might have a cardiac arrest.

"Nothing, it's just…." I covered her mouth to prevent her from speaking any further.

"Nothing, um Alice, you where for something? Whatever it is please hurry up cause I have to leave for home soon." I purposefully chose this topic to distract her. And voila! Mission accomplished.

"Yeah, we have to get you ready. Now if you want to leave soon then hurry up and come with me, we don't have much time." She said towing me away; it was like Edward was not even there. I mouthed a sorry to him as I passed by, he simply laughed. Alice towed me towards her room; Rose was already sitting on the bed, dressed.

"Alright, we have limited time" She commanded, then turned towards me with her famous puppy dog face "Bella; please cooperate with us because I just have so much time to make you beautiful." Unable to say no, I simply nodded. She squealed in excitement, I sighed in defeat. "Now, I am going to find you the perfect outfit until then you go and take a shower and please are fast. We have a shortage of time, thanks to you." With that she bounced into Rosalie's walk – in closet, I quickly went into the bathroom to take a shower. The warm shower did calm my nerves, but it did not affect much. My nerves were still in my stomach from the kiss, my very first kiss. I can't believe that we kissed. It all seemed so surreal, all like a dream, a sweet dream. After the shower, I wrapped the bathrobe tightly around myself and emerged from the bathroom towards my torment chamber. Outside Rose and Alice where standing armed, totally ready for me. I loudly gulped. On the bed was my dress, a green V neck sweater along with a pair of skinny jeans and knee length boots. Well, this was decent. I wonder why? Anyway, I went towards the bed as fast I can so that she would not have any time to comment or change her mind, grabbed the cloths and took them to the bathroom to change. It took me about ten minutes to change, after that I skipped from the bathroom and sat on the chair, ready for them. Instead of starting their work, they simply came in and stood in front of me with their hands crossed over their chest.

"What?" I asked as they started seizing me from head to toe.

"Nothing" Rose said with a smile.

"Yup, absolutely nothing." Alice giggled and then looked at Rose. It was like they were sharing something private. Alice always has some sort of 'visions' with which she sort of predicts the future. I am guessing she had one. "Let's get started." With that Alice came to do my makeup and Rose to fix my hair. They did not speak so I considered that they had already planned it while I was in the shower. After a while Alice broke the silence. "So, how was last night?"

"Good, why?" I tried to ask in a casual tone.

"Well, you and Edward, alone in one room…." She trailed off looking at me.

"What?" I finally asked, feeling conscious by the way she was staring at me.

"Oh come on Bella, spill." She finally said, not able to contain her excitement anymore.

"Spill what?" I asked innocently.

"Bella, honey, you can't fool us." Rose mocked.

"But what am I fooling you for?" Ok, now this was getting on my nerves.

"What happened last night? I mean come on, you guys where alone in one room for a whole night." Alice asked. Suddenly my throat felt dry, and a blush automatically came on my cheeks.

"Nothing happened."

"Now, now." Rose said in a voice full of authority. But then she noticed my blush "And what is that you are hiding from us?"

"Nothing"

"Bella"

"Fine. We kissed." I said as I gave up. They both gasped.

"What!" Both of them shrieked at the same time.

"Yeah" I mumbled in total embarrassment.

"When?" They asked in unison.

"Today, in the morning." I stood up but they grabbed my shoulders and shoved me back in the chair.

"You are not going anywhere until you tell us everything." Alice said in a threatening tone coming and standing in front of me with her hands on her hip. I started from the part where rose ditched me, and at that she tried to protest but I silenced her.

Now after driving Edward's Volvo my truck looked like a piece of crap to me too. His car was every bit as a dream car for not only me but everyone else. I sat there and described my 'First Kiss' to Alice and Rosalie for about an hour; finally a phone call from my mom saved me. I know my mom was not the one who would worry, but she knows I am punctual. So when I am late she always calls to check on me. After mom called Alice and Rose did let me go but gave me a look that said 'We'll talk about this later', I just wish their _later_ is not any time soon. As I went downstairs, Em and Jazz told me that Edward had a call from Esme telling him to pick something up on the way home, so he had to leave early. I should say I was a little disappointed but he had work so it was acceptable. I parked my truck and hopped out with a bag full of clothes, my clothes. Actually, these where the clothes that I wore on the first day. Martha had cleaned and ironed them for me. As I exited the cab of my truck, I suddenly missed its warmth. It was bone chilling cold outside so I hurried inside, but at a pace at which I wouldn't trip. As I reached the door I raised my fist to knock, but before that Alec opened it for me, like he had been waiting for me.

"Bella!" He pulled me into a hug, smiling me hugged back. Even though it's said that a brother – sister relationship is always full of fighting and disagreement but we are a living proof that it's not always true. Alec and I have a very deep bond; he shares his anything from everything with me. He opens up with me as much he does not with anyone, I too share things with him and surprisingly he seems to understand. "I missed you, sis." He said as he hugged me.

"I missed you too, lil bro." I said, teasingly. There was one thing that Alec didn't like, him being referred to as the younger one.

"But I am not that small!" He wined, I laughed. He released me with a smile.

"Come on, let's go inside. It's freezing out here." He chuckled but stood aside for me to come in. I quickly closed the door behind me. It was warm inside, not as warm as it was at Rosalie's, but it was warm. I went for the kitchen only to be greeted by my mother.

"Bella! How are you honey?"

"Hey mom, I am fine." I said sitting on one of the chairs.

"So, how was your stay at Rose's?" She casually asked while stirring something. I am guessing she is trying to make spaghetti sauce by herself.

"It was good." I answered, trying to make it short. "How was dinner at the Black's?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, it was good, Jacob was missing you though." She added with a wink. Nice. Now she too knew about Jacob and his _little_ crush on me. I blushed and got off the chair.

"Mom, I am going to my room." With that I went up the stairs to my room. My small, cozy bedroom. I took the bag and kept it on my deserted table and went in the bathroom to change into something comfy. After a warm, relaxing shower, I changed into a pair of fennel pajamas and a white tee. With a fresh mind I went to my bed and sat there for numerous minutes trying to figure out what to do next. Just as I was aimlessly drooling over my memory at Rosalie's house a comment struck me. _"But Bella, why have you named it Parachute?"_ Jasper had asked. I was quite not able to answer it there and then but I knew why and who I had written it. The song was roughly based on my feelings for Edward. Since he came, it's like he is some missing part of me. I have never felt this complete ever in my life. It's a good thing, but it sometimes scares me. My addiction to him is not healthy, what will happen if he left me. I am sure I will not be able to survive it. So basically it's Parachute that protects you from getting yourself hit by the ground, it basically protects you from a fall. In a way Edward is my parachute, he is protecting me weather he knows it or hot but in a way he is. So he is my parachute. I don't know how long I had been lying on my bed, thinking so eventually I fell asleep.

I woke up when I heard my phone ringing; it took me a minute to register what was happening. I rubbed my eyes as I made my way towards my phone. I picked it without checking who was calling.

"Hello?" I asked in a sleepy voice.

"Bella! Thank god you picked up!" it was Rose.

"What do you mean?" I asked yawning.

"This might be the fifth time I am calling you." My eyes widened.

"Oh! I am sorry, I was asleep."

"Yeah, I figured that out. Anyway, I was just calling to check up on you since you hadn't called as you reached home."

"Sorry, I forgot." I always call Rose as soon as I reach home. She knows how bad my luck is, so she tells me to call the moment I reach home to make sure I get home safely. I am surprised she did not race to my house after my second unattended call.

"So, have you done your New Year shopping?" Shoot! I totally forgot about it. Today's already 29th December and I absolutely have done no shopping.

"Nope, I totally forgot about it." I admitted. How in hell was I going to do this in such a small amount of time? Just then an idea struck me "Hey Rose would, and Alice would come with me for shopping?"

"Sorry Bella, I am going out with Emmett tonight and I don't think Alice will leave Jasper's side tonight." She said in an apologetic voice.

"It's alright. I'll do it on my own. How is jasper doing?" I totally forgot about Jasper.

"Oh, he is fine. Alice is just overreacting that's all. Anyway, talk to you later." I could hear Emmett in the background.

"Bye rose. Enjoy your evening." I said as enthusiastically as I could. All my enthusiasm faded at the thought of shopping alone.

"Thanks, you too enjoy your shopping spree." I groaned, she laughed. "Bye honey, take care." The line went dead. I checked my watch, 5:30 PM. I should get going. I went into my bathroom, washed my face, combed my hairs and changed into my previous clothes. They were not so comfortable, but good when you are going out. I took the money out that I had been saving. I work at the Newton's Outfitters, some of the money goes into my collage fund and some is being saved for buying gifts for festivals since I don't like to ask my parents for money. I as just about to go downstairs when I received a text. It was from Alice.

**Buy a black dress for Jane. Trust me, she will soon need it.**

**Aly **

What does she mean by buying a black dress for Jane? Anyway, all this time I have only learned not to bet against Alice so I kept my phone back on the dresser as I skipped down the stairs and went into the kitchen to grab something to eat since I had missed lunch. Mom was there again, doing some cleaning.

"Oh honey, when did you wake up?" She seemed surprised.

"Just a few minutes ago." I absentmindedly responded as I grabbed a granola bar from the cabinet. "Mom, I am going shopping." I said on my way out.

"Bella, wait!" She called after me; I stopped and turned to face her. "You are not going anywhere until you have a proper meal." She said in a stern voice.

"Mom, I am not that hungry. Besides I just woke up and besides I am running late." She sighed.

"Alright, but don't be home too late."

"Where is she going?" Dad asked as he entered from the back door.

"Bella is going for some shopping." Mom explained.

"Here Bella, take this with you." He said while taking out a can from his back pocket and handing it to me. I looked at it closely, Pepper Spray? I raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged. "Just for an old mans peace for mind." I gave him an incredulous look but slipped it into my jeans pocket.

"Alright Dad. Bye mom and yes I'll be home on time." I called as I took my truck keys and slipped out of the house. It was starting to get dark, I better hurry or I'll never be able to make it back on time and then dad will be out with the entire Forks Police searching for me. I quickly started my truck and made my way to Port Angeles.

After searching whole of the shopping area I finally found gifts for my family and friends and Jane. I know it seems odd that I mention her seprately but according to her I am not a part of her family and I am definately not her friend. It was late when I finished my little shopping spree and I was feeling hungry too so I decided to go to the nearest McDonalds and grab something to eat. I stuffed everything in my truck and turned towards my destination. It was strange that mom had not called yet. I fished my pockets to find my phone but could not find it. Did I drop it? Or did I leave it somewhere? I tried to remember where I had last seen my phone, but only the memory of home came into my mind. Rose had called this evening, and then I had kept it on my table. Shit! I left it on my table. No doubt mom and dad will be freaking out right now. I wanted to go back but I was so badly hungry that I decided to take a take – away. Unfortunately, in the way I there was a dark ally. As I was about to cross it I heard some voices. One voice was of a girl and the others were of some guys. I don't know what but it was like something pulling me towards it. I went a bit closer to hear their conversation clearly, and if needed I could call the cops from the near phone booth. As I got closer I noticed that the voice of the girl was familiar. I hid behind and listened.

"_What do you want?" The girl asked in a shaky voice._

"_Why does everyone ask the same question?" A man spoke._

"_This chick young." Another one spoke._

"_Let me go!" The girl screamed._

Her voice was so clear; I recognized it in an instant. I hid behind the wall of a factory and looked at them. For it was a full moon I could clearly see their faces. As I got the view of the girl's face I gasped.

"_Jane_" I whispered.

* * *

**Tada! How was it? Now since Edward's girlfriend is going to make her appearance soon so it would not be possible. But I wanted her first kiss to be with Edward, so here it is.**

**And don't worry about the gifts, I kept them a secret on purpose. They will be reveled in the New Year chapter and I promise to post the links of the items on my profile. **

**This chapter is sort of a treat for you guy's since I you gave me 55 reviews! I am really happy! In an instant you guys got me above 50.**

**Also, now you must have got the idea of what next chapter will be about. **

**Lastly, please review. I really appreciate and love it when you guys leave a review and tell me your opinion. So review and get speedy updates.**

**Enjoy your summer break!**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	18. Near Escape

**The chapter you have been waiting for! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names. I own the plotline.**

**Playlist:**

**"Tremble for my Beloved" – Collective Soul**

**Small chapter, one song**

**Thankx. guys for the reviews. I really like it when you review, it makes my day.**

**Also, thanks to my awesome Beta and sister Dravvin Rayne for helping me out with this.**

**POV: Bella**

* * *

**Near Escape**

**BPOV**

I was frozen at that place. There was no way in hell this was happening. I so badly wanted to turn around ask for help but it was like my body was frozen in that very position, not responding.

"Please, let me go." She sniffed. I don't know what happened but her words caused a reaction inside me, like some one melted the layer of ice by fire. I was just processing those feelings and then I heard a shout, a shout full of pain just that was enough to set me free. The blood which was frozen a moment ago now boiled like anything. I know I can not turn back and call the cops cauz until then it would be too late, also since this place is so dark and lonely it would be sheer luck if I could find anyone to help, also it would be called help if they would be willing to help. I thanked my lucky stars for making dad stubborn and making me carry a pepper spray. I pulled it out and kept in my front pocket under my reach, and slowly I made my way towards them but when they started moving close to her my pace increased.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted as they started moving towards her. I stood there in front of three dangerous men, trying to protect my crushes sister. How ironic!

"Whoa there! I see we have another one." The tall one said, looking in my direction. I heard Jane gasp.

"Bella?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yes Jane, it's me." As I confirmed my identity she tried to run towards me but the big, tall man grabbed her hand and yanked her back.

"And where do you think you are going?" He whispered in her ear making her visibly shiver. Now adrenaline was pulsing through my veins in full force.

"Leave her!" I shouted taking a step towards them.

"Make me" He challenged. That did it. I ran towards them but the third man caught me by hand and held me in one place. When I was little Charlie had taught me self – defense, now is the perfect time to test it. I turned towards him with the most seductive smile I could muster. I could see his expression turn from violence to hunger, I smiled. He kept his grip on my hand but was a bit loose that before. I liked my lips to make his distracted, he fell for it. I took the advantage of his distraction and pulled the can out of my pocket and held it in my hand. I think he noticed my movement as his eyes widened when the can came into view. I fumbled with the nozzle but could not find it. When I looked up, I saw the expression change and without thinking I gripped the can as hard as I could and punched him in the face with it. The impact of my fist was not so hard but the can hit him quite hard, and also by luck as my fist collided with his face the nozzle was pushed and contents of the spray went straight into his eyes.

"Ow!" he exclaimed as he went beck down on his back. The impact was so hard that it made me shake too. I started falling backwards but somehow managed to regain my balance. In the mean time this little act had managed to capture the attention of the other two men, whose faces where not like that of a murderer. Just in time I steadied myself and got hold of the can, ready to be sprayed for defense. They ran towards me, Jane forgotten, but just in time I sprayed the pepper spray into their eyes. The both muttered some swear words and screeched.

"JANE, RUN!" I screamed on top of my lungs, but she did not move. It was like she was frozen or something, but I did not have time for all of this. I ran towards her, grabbed her wrists and pulled her along with me. In the mean time one of the men had slightly recovered and grabbed her arm. She screamed and winced in pain. This time I held onto Jane for support as I kicked the man right in the middle of his legs.

"WHAT THE…" He shouted as he fell down on the floor. I took the chance and towed Jane out of there as fast as I could. Just as we where about to exit the ally I heard footsteps behind me. I had no idea if I had the stamina to fight anyone else so I ran as fast as I can, trying to find my truck, or least a cover. After about running for about five minutes, both of us where breathing hard and I had no idea of where we where. Thankfully after a few minutes I spotted a large bin in a dark, lone section. I quickly towed a terrified and shocked Jane along with me. We hid behind it as we heard voices of the men talking. Nearby I saw a mouse staring at us, knowing Jane's reaction I put a hand on her mouth as she was about to scream. We sat there for abut twenty minutes, but those minutes where the longest twenty minutes of my life as I waited for them to go. Eventually, we heard their voices fading in the background. I let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly Jane started whimpering. I was so focused on hearing their voices that I had not noticed Jane crying silently. I pulled her into an embrace and rubbed circles on her back, trying to soothe her.

"Shh, Jane. It's alright. They have gone, you are safe now." I whispered in a low voice.

"But I am scared." Her voice cracked, it pained me to see her in so much of pain.

"There is no need to be scared, I am here." I said, desperately trying to soothe her.

"What if they came back?" She asked franticly sobbing.

"I will protect you from them no matter what." I vowed. This mad her calm down. After a moment she stopped crying and looked up.

"Thankyou, Bella" She said sincerely, looking into my eyes.

"There is no need to thank me, honey." I responded with a smile as a tear escaped my eye. I lifted my hand to wipe my own tear but I winced as it moved. I looked down only to find a big bruise with blood gushing through it. _Blood_. I gasped. Jane followed my gaze and she too gasped.

"Bella! What is this….."

"Jane, do you have something I can put around it?" I asked trying my best to keep myself from inhaling the scent of blood. She looked around for a moment and then suddenly she remembered something. After a moment she removed her scarf and skillfully wrapped it on my hand. I winced a bit as it hurt like hell, but I was glad that I got it wrapped before the smell of blood could reach my nostrils. In a few minutes my wound was carefully wrapped in Jane's scarf, but in turn her scarf had been ruined.

"Thankyou Jane." I replied sincerely.

"No Bella, there is no need of you to thank me. You saved me, I _should_ be thanking _you_ for…" but I heard a voice so I put a hand on her mouth to silence her and listened carefully to them.

"_Where did they go?"_ I heard the familiar voice of the big man, a voice I prayed not to hear again.

"_I don't know, I think we should stop looking_." Another one answered.

"_We have to find them, if they got found by someone else we will be in big trouble_." The big man argued.

"_I am not so much worried of the police as I am of our reputation. There is no one who has escaped us_." The other man stated. That's when an idea struck me. I lowered my head towards Jane and whispered in her ear.

"Look at me, and when I give you a signal, you run no matter what. Alright?" She nodded. I went to the other side and picked up and piece of stone and threw it in the opposite direction. This caught their attention, like I planned, and ran. I signaled Jane and she immediately shot out of our previous hiding place and ran towards me and grabbed my good hand. Then we ran together in the opposite direction from them. I tripped a few times but managed to steady myself. Again, after running for good ten minutes we finally made it to a populated place. I looked around to find something familiar and to my utter relief I found my truck. I sighed in relief. But I noticed Jane looked scared and lost, she was standing with her back towards me like she was searching for those people. I smiled and tapped her shoulder. She jumped in horror and let out a small scream, but when she turned towards me she sighed in relief with a hand on her heart.

"Sorry" I apologized. She looked confused at me smiling face. "Looks like we have finally reached our ride." I explained, pointing my thumb towards my truck. She smiled. "Come on, let's go." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her with me. I dug out my keys from my pocket and opened her door for her.

"Bella, why did you do this for me?" She asked from behind me. I turned to face her.

"What do you mean?" I asked, clearly confused.

"I mean why did you face the danger for me when you could have walked away from it? Even after the way I treated you?" She asked looking into my eyes.

"Because you are like a sister to me and a sister never leaves a sister in trouble." I simply replied. Her eyes widened in shock. I didn't know what happened but she started swaging in her spot. "Jane, are you alright?" I asked grabbing her shoulders.

"_Heidi…"_ Was all she whispered as she fainted, landing straight into my arms. I was in total shock as she fainted but snapped out of it as I felt her weight on me. I somehow managed to put her in the passenger seat using only one hand for help. After that I looked for a dial phone nearby, thank goodness it was nearby. I put in some coins and dialed the number. The phone was answered on the first ring like the call was expected.

_"Hello?"_ He answered with worry clear in his voice.

* * *

**Nice, so here I am. I got less reviews so I am giving you a cliffy ending. Who is it? Any guesses? **

**Hopefully next chapter will be in soon.**

**Please review and tell me weather it is a good idea or not?**

**Review and get the next chapter early.**

**And once again, Happy Summer!**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	19. Rescue

**The shining knight in the armour rescue's his damsel in distress.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names, I own the plotline.**

**Playlist:**

**"Somewhere" - Within Temptations**

**Just play this song during EPOV and see the magic.**

**Thankx. guys for the reviews. I really like it when you review, it makes my day.**

**Also, thanks to my awesome Beta and sister Dravvin Rayne for helping me out with this.**

**POV: Bella, Edward****Rescue**

* * *

**BPOV**

"_Hello?"_ he answered with worry clear in his voice.

"Edward?"

"Bella? Where are you? And…." He started rambling but I cut him off.

"Listen to me very carefully Edward. I am fine, Jane is with me…" But he interpreted.

"Jane's with you? Were are you…" His voice was surprised, but I could hear the relief in it. In the background I could hear noises.

"Listen first. She's with me, we are completely safe. Look Edward, we are in Port Angeles near the Rodeo grocery store…" I him slam the door and start the engine of his car.

"Where is she? Can I talk to her?" Now I panicked.

"Edward, Jane fainted….."

"WHAT? HOW?" He shouted over the phone. I could hear the car accelerate.

"I don't know how …." Just then the phone died, the money expired. _Just Great._ I ducted my pockets for change, but came out empty handed. I sighed and put the receiver back and walked out of the booth towards the car. Jane was still unconscious, but her forehead was clammy with sweat. I carefully wiped it and shut the door. It was getting late so the place was all quite and dark with not much people in view, I decided to wait in my truck. As I made my way towards the driver's side someone came behind me and whispered in my ear as a sharp object was being held to my back.

"Scream and you die. Just follow me and don't dare ask for help." He sharply said as he roughly grabbed my elbow and towed me into the darkness that I just escaped. This took me by surprise and for the first time tonight I was really afraid. As he towed me towards the back of a building I tried to wriggle out of his grip, but that just hardened it. He was holding my hands in a position in which I could not reach towards my pepper spray. I silently prayed that Jane would be safe. He suddenly stopped in the middle of nowhere and turned me around. I tried to escape, but his arms was a cage around me. "What happened sugar, are you trying to run away again?" His voice sent shivers down my spine. He was one of the three people we were running away from. Suddenly his hands where on the waistband of my jeans. I screamed a tiny scream and tried to get his hands out of there. Then he pulled them back and threw something behind him, which when I saw was my pepper spray. _Shit_. I definitely was in deep trouble now.

"Stay away from me." I said in such a confident voice that it surprised me.

"Don't be like that sugar, I am just beginning to have some fun. Are you not enjoying it?" Again as he spoke a chill ran down my spine. I - before I knew what I was doing - raised my hand to slap him, but he caught it just in time. He held my hand in his one with the other he slapped me hard across the face. I have a feeling that it is going to leave a bruise. "I hope now you wouldn't try anything like that again." He said as he moved closer to me. Before I could register what he was doing he pulled my coat with such force that the buttons broke. I tried to stop him, but he put his knife on my throat so I let my hands fall to my sides as he slipped it down my shoulders and threw it across me. I just stood there shivering. He put his one hand on my shoulder which I jerked away. Again, he slapped me. "I told you not to do that." He growled, I felt tears stinging in my eyes, but somehow kept them away, I do not want him to see me so vulnerable, so weak. His hand again made his way to my shoulder as he tore the sleeve of my shirt. I screamed, loud this time.

"Let me go!" I exclaimed as I tried to push him off of me. He pinned me against the wall and punched me straight in the stomach. It hurt like hell. The tears in my eyes spilled out as its impact made my whole body quiver, I leaned forward, ready to fall. But he griped my shoulders hard, which was the only thing holding me upright. My only thought where that of my green eyed angel. _Save Me Edward_, I thought. He came up in my ears and whispered in his sick voice.

"You are beautiful, don't make me hurt you anymore." And started kissing the nape of my neck as his hand griped my hair. I screamed with as much intensity I could before he slammed me against the wall, my back hurt so bad, but I could not get myself to speak up, like my voice was stuck in my throat. At that moment I just wished I could die. Suddenly his body flew off me, I was weak so that without any support I fell straight on the ground straight on my face, but landed on my cardigan. Last thing I heard was a velvet voice calling my name I mentally screamed _Save Me_ for the last time as the unconsciousness took over me.

* * *

**EPOV**

It was almost night and Jane had not comeback yet. She had gone to a friend's house to return something to her which she had taken accidentally, I could have gone with her but she did not wait for me and instead left a note that she will be taking a bus and will be back on time. Even Carlisle and Esme were not home or they would have stopped her. We were all starting to worry to as were she has disappeared. It was about eight thirty when Carlisle decided that it was enough and we are going out to find her. He suggested that we should ask Charlie for help since he is the Chief of Police and would be helpful. On reaching the Swan's house we discovered that Bella had gone to Port Angeles too. I tried calling her, but she would not pick up. This got us all even more worried. Charlie called the station for help and we all went out in search for Bella and Jane. On my way I called Alice and Rosalie to ask if they knew where Bella would be, they told me that she had gone for shopping. After I told them that Bella had gone missing they panicked. Soon Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were with me in search of Bella and Jane.

I was just about to enter my car after looking around the dock when my phone rang. It showed the number of a local PCO. I picked it up with my stomach nerves clenching.

"Hello?"

"_Edward?"_ Bella's sweet voice answered, I released the breath that I had been holding.

"Bella? Where are you? And…." I started rambling but she cut me off.

"_Listen to me very carefully Edward. I am fine, Jane is with me…"_ But I interrupted.

"Jane's with you? Where are you…" I was surprised and relieved at the same time. As I was talking I started towards my car.

"_Listen first. She's with me, we are completely safe. Look Edward, we are in Port Angeles near the Rodeo grocery store…"_ Slammed shut door and started the engine of the car.

"_Where is she? Can I talk to her?"_ I asked, wanting to talk to my sister.

"Listen Edward, Jane fainted….." As soon as the words where the out of her mouth, I panicked. I hit the accelerator of the car so I was driving at 150miles per hour.

"_WHAT? HOW?"_ I shouted over the phone, wanting to hear how she was now.

"I don't know how…." Just then the phone died, this made my fear rise even more. On my way I conferenced the others for the location. They started to ask questions, but I cut them off by saying that we will talk about it later. I reached there in a few minutes and found Bella parked exactly where she mentioned. I raced towards it only to find an unconscious Jane, but no Bella. I opened the door only to find it unlocked.

"Jane!" I started shaking her, trying to wake her up so as to know where Bella is. "Jane! Wake up!" She turned and twisted and finally opened her eyes. At first her eyes went wide, but when she looked at me she hugged me and started sobbing in my chest. I encircled her waist and held onto her.

"Oh Edward! I…. don't know…. She saved me… I am soo… so sorry" She spoke as she sobbed.

"Shh, calm down. Everything is alright. I am here now, no one will be able to do anything to you." I said as I soothed her hairs.

"Bella! Where is she?" Jane suddenly jumped back and started to search for Bella. After seeing Jane I had totally forgotten about Bella. _"Bella!"_ Jane shouted once more.

"Calm down Jane, do you have any idea where she could be?" I asked as I exited the cab and started looking for Bella.

"No, but…." She was cut off by a scream. "Oh no!" Jane whispered. I know I had to do something.

"Here take this" I said as I handed her my cell phone "and when everyone else comes tell them where I am and until then get inside the truck and lock the doors until the others arrive." she seemed to be frozen. "Go!" I screamed a bit harshly, but I had to do something, it worked as she snapped out of her terrace and did as told to. With that I ran in the direction of the scream when I thought I was lost I heard another painful scream and ran in the direction. When I reached the back of an abandoned I saw Bella being molested by a man, and the sight of it made my blood boil. I ran towards him as he started kissing her neck and ripped his dirty body off my beautiful Bella's body. Since he was way too busy with the whole… _thing_ he did not notice me coming. As he started to get up off the floor I punched him, hard, and he again fell back. I grabbed his collar and started a series of punches aimed on his face and stomach. _How dare he hurt Bella!_

"Please, stop!" he begged but I was not done yet.

"No, you dirty piece of scum! How dare you hurt her!" with that I started hitting him again. It was only after a few minutes I heard voices and someone grabbed me and peeled me off the dirt bag. "Emmett! Leave me! He deserves it!" I shouted as he restrained me.

"Leave him dude, Bella needs you right now." With that he reminded me of my responsibilities. I squirmed out of his hold leaving him to take care of that bastard and made my way to where Bella was lying. In my blood lust for that scum I hadn't realized that she had fainted. I took her in my arms just as Charlie came besides me.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"That monster attacked her." I explained as I lifted her off the floor. "Where's Carlisle?" I asked as I made my way towards my car.

"I don't know" he said as I reached my car. Charlie opened the passenger door as I settled Bella into it. That was the first time I noticed that we weren't alone, but surrounding where some police patrol cars, Charlie's backup I guess.

"Bella!" I heard Jane gasp as she saw Bella. "What happened to her?" she demanded as I made my way towards the driver's seat.

"Call Carlisle and ask him where he is." I commanded as she slid into the back seat. I was just about to start the car when someone tapped on my window.

"Look son, I have to stay here to look after that demon so can you take her home?" Charlie asked with his voice itched in concern.

"Of course Charlie, will do." I said reassuringly. Right now I will guard Bella with my life if I had to.

"Thank you." With that he was gone. I started the car as Jane put Carlisle on the speaker.

"Carlisle where are you?" I asked immediately.

"I am halfway from where you are, how are the girls?"

"Jane's fine, but I could not say anything about Bella. I want you to check her as soon as possible."

"What happened to her?" he questioned.

"Carlisle, just reach the house and get the room ready, I'll meet you there." I tried my best to concentrate on my driving.

"Alright son" with that the phone went dead.

"What happened Jane?" I asked her after a few minutes of silence. At first she started sobbing but somehow controlled herself and told me the horrid events of the night.

We were just about to reach home and I could feel my blood boiling in my veins. But at the same time I was grateful that Bella was there with Jane. I have no idea of what would have happened to my sister if it wasn't for Bella, who now lay besides me, unconscious and bruised. As we reached home I could see Esme and Renée standing on the porch along with Rosalie and Alice, and a scared Alec standing in the corner. As soon as I opened my door all of them came running to me, but I stopped them by raising my hand. I jogged to Bella's side and took her in my arms. All of them gasped at the sight of her. I even heard someone sob, but I just carried her to the medical room where Carlisle was preparing the instruments. When he looked at Bella he pursed his lips but instructed me to put her on the bed, I did. Then he started with his doctor analogy while the rest of us waited outside, praying that everything turns out to be right.

* * *

**A chapter that just stuck me. I know that this is short but I needed to get this seperate.**

**Much Love,**

**Bella **


	20. Jane's Heidi

**At last, this is the chapter you all have been waiting for. From now you will find a changed Jane, so get ready for part one of Mission Change Jane. Hehehehe, it sounds like a plan.**

**Also, my first Jane's POV!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names. I own the plotline.**

**Playlist:**

"**Hearing Damage" – Thom Yorke**

"**Once In Every Lifetime" – Jem **

**Thankx to all those people who previously reviewed. You really made my day.**

**Also, thanks to my awesome Beta and sister Dravvin Rayne for helping me out. You Rock!**

******POV: Bella, Jane****Jane's Heidi**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up with my head throbbing in pain. The light in the room was too bright for my liking. I groaned as I opened my eyes. I tried to lift my good hand to cover them up, but it did not budge, like someone was holding it.

"Bella?" Asked the familiar voice of my mother. "Oh my! How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Mom?" I asked in a raspy voice. I tilted my head towards her and slightly opened my eyes to see her. Her face was swollen and tear streaked with bloodshot eyes. At seeing this my eyes widened. I tried to get up to comfort her but she pushed me back down.

"No honey, don't get up." She hushed me in a hoarse voice.

"Bella?" A velvet voice called from the door. I turned my head so quickly that it started to hurt.

"Ow" I groaned. In an instant Edward was at my side.

"What hurts?" he asked. I simply shook my head.

"Edward, will you look after her until I get everyone else?" Mom asked from besides me as she started to get up.

"Sure," was all he said as he looked in my eyes. I did not even notice mom leave the room. Edward got up from where he was standing earlier and took my moms seat, never breaking the eye contact with me.

"What happened?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Bella, don't you remember anything?" I shook my head at the vague memory of what I remembered. As he started explaining the memories of the night it all came flooding back. "You and Jane where chased by some low – lifers, and you tried to protect her. When you reached your truck Jane fainted and you pulled her in you truck but when you got out one of them caught you. When I reached you that bastard…" his eyes darkened at the mention of the name of my attacker and his face turned so dangerous that I flinched, but he did not seemed to notice it as he was trying to get a reign over himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What happened?" I asked again, but this time in a softer tone. He seemed to snap out of his earlier mood as his eyes gained some of his original color.

"I threw him off you and you fell to the ground. Oh Bella! How are you felling now?" he asked as his hand reached up to my cheek. I waited for the blush but strangely it did not come. Even Edward seemed to notice this cauz his hand froze "Bella, are you alright?" I started feeling a bit lightheaded.

"Oh" I whimpered as my head rolled on the pillow and I zoned out, again.

I woke up after some minute's cauz Edward was still sitting there but everyone else was there along with him. I tried to speak but my throat was so dry that I let out a small cough instead. Suddenly there was a glass of water in front of me, I tried to reach out for it but someone restrained it.

"Here, let me help you" Edward said as he bought it to my lips. I quickly drained it and smiled a small smile to show him my gratitude he gave me a weak smile in return.

"So, how are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle cleared his throat to get my attention.

I turned to him and answered "Sore" as that was all I could rasp.

"That is bound to happen." He said in a matter – of – fact voice.

"Who bad?" I rasped again. He grimaced but answered.

"Well, you have a badly bruised hand, bruises on your cheek and stomach also cuts on your shoulder." Well I knew this was bound to happen, my face, stomach, shoulder… _Wait! My shoulder?_

"Shoulder?" I asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes Bella, he cut your shirt with his knife so you have cuts there." He replied in a confused tone.

"Oh" Was my brilliant reply.

"Sweetie, how are you? The condition we found you both in….." I cut her off as I realized that I was not the one alone in this whole problem.

"Where's Jane? Is she alright?" I asked in an alert tone. They all meekly laughed. "What?" I asked as I looked around.

"Oh Bella! You are the only one who would think for the well being of others before yourself." Mom explained, laughing a bit. Even though they are all laughing at my expense, I am glad that it lightened their mood a bit. I moved so that I could sit up but my stomach hurt badly.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, clutching my stomach where it had been punched.

"Bella, can you tell me what happened to your stomach?" Carlisle asked as he switched to his doctor mode.

"Uh, well…" I trailed off, not wanting to tell them as I am quite aware of their reaction.

"Bella, that wound is really bad so for treating it I need to be quite sure of how the injury was being caused." Carlisle explained in a calm tone.

"I sorta got punched." I said quietly, but I know that they heard.

"WHAT?" Dad and Edward exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh Bella!" Someone voiced. We all turned to see the owner of the voice and found Jane standing at the door with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked, concerned by the way she fainted earlier.

"No Bella, I should be the one asking that to you. You protected me, how am I ever going to thank you?" she asked as tears started flowing from her eyes.

"You don't need to thank me for anything, and like I said before sisters are always there for sisters. I am just doing my duty." I said with a weak smile. The next thing shocked me. Jane came to my side and hugged me, carefully, so she might not hurt me. I lifted my hand to respond and that's when I noticed that there was a drip attached to it. I looked around and noticed for the first time that I was not in a hospital but in a small room with all the equipments or nothing else but more modern once. "Where am I?" I voiced my thought even before I could register, Jane slowly released me with a soft laugh, I really liked the sound of it.

"You are at my house. This is the spare room Carlisle turned into a small examination room. When we shifted here we bought the equipments with us but since the local hospital here cannot keep them so we decided to turn this room into a small clinic." Edward explained.

"How did I get here?" I wondered looking at everyone.

"When Edward found there you where already unconscious, so he carried you to his car and bought you here." Carlisle explained. I turned to Edward with a grateful smile.

"Thank you Edward." I said sincerely.

"No Bella, Thank you." He replied with a smile. I smiled in response.

"Uh Bella, can I talk to you alone?" Jane asked.

"Sure." I simply replied. Mom, dad, Carlisle and Esme got up and started to leave the room.

"Bye Bella, I'll see you in the morning." Mom said kissing my forehead.

"Ok and mom?" I called and she turned. "Sleep well." I said with a smile, she smiled and nodded and left with dad along with her.

"I will check you in the morning Bella, rest." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Yes and sleep well. Also if you need anything please don't hesitate to call us.' Esme came and kissed my forehead.

"I won't and Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Oh Bella! You say Thank you way too much." Edward chuckled from my side, Esme too smiled and left. He was still sitting in his initial position.

"Um bro, I think I asked if I could talk to Bella _alone_?" Jane turned to an unmoved Edward.

"But…" He started to be whinny I giggled a bit at this. Edward turned to me and smiled.

"Edward. Out. Now" Jane said in a voice full of authority. Edward opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by Jane's glare.

"Fine" He grumbled. "I'll be just outside" he added before leaving. Jane practically kicked him out as he started hovering at the door and closed it firmly. I was smiling until I caught the expression on Jane's face.

"Jane, are you alright?" I asked all worried, she nodded. "What is it?" I asked, not totally convinced.

"Bella I want to tell you something." She started speaking, unsurely.

"Go ahead." I encouraged.

* * *

**JanePOV**

At first when I saw her I thought it was my late sister, but she was not. Since the accident I have never smiled or mingled with anyone. It left a big scar on my life, a scar that took more than the required time to heal. On my first meeting with Bella, I thought life was playing a sick joke with me. She was just like Heidi, her looks, style, the way she talks to others, that warm smile and companionate personality it was she was her double. I hated her from that very moment, how dare she copy my sister.

But now things have changed. It is not life playing a sick joke with me, but helping me to heal by returning me my lost sister. Today what Bella did for me, no one would have done it for someone who is practically a stranger to you. But not Bella, she saved and protected me just like Heidi. When she told me that sisters always protect sisters and that she is just like my sister I fainted from the whole emotional overload cauz that was the exact same thing Heidi had said to me. I remember it all from word to word, how could I not. Now I told Bella everything about my past. Edward being loyal to my promise did not tell her the truth that I was present at the accident but instead made a story which was half the truth. I had made Edward promise that for the reason that I did not want anyone's pity on me. I am fine the way I am and there is no need for anyone to look at me with pity in their eyes. But when I told Bella the truth she did not have pity, instead she only had sadness. Sadness and determination. I don't know what the determination was for but I am happy that she forgave me or I would have never lived with losing my other sister, my second chance.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella, do you know Carlisle and Esme are not my real parents?" Jane asked.

"Yes, Edward once told me." I replied all confused to as where this all was leading. Jane simply nodded and started to think.

"Did he tell you that he had another sister?" I was shocked. Edward always mentioned Jane being his sister but he never told me he had another sister too. I was too surprised to say anything so I simply shook my head. She nodded in understanding and continued. "Her name was Heidi." She visibly winced at her name. I smiled in encouragement. "Heidi was our middle sibling. She was more mature and caring than Edward. Edward always used to care for me but never quite expressed it since he did not want to spoil his image." She smiled remembering the days. "Heidi always stood up for me no matter what. She was my everything. I used to confide in her so easily. Everything about me, my secrets, my crushes, my problems, everything was known to her. Even the unspoken things where acknowledged by her." She smiled but it slowly started disappearing, I got a hint of where she was going. "Do you know my parents died in a car accident?" I nodded. "Did Edward tell you I was there too?"

"No, Edward told me you and he received the news of the accident." I recalled, trying to think if there is any glitch in my memory.

"Yeah, he must have told you that but that's not how it happened." She took a deep breath and came forward and sat on the chair besides my bed. "When the accident took place Heidi and I were in the back seat. We were going home from a party. Edward did not go since he had some party at his friend's house." She looked down at her hands the spoke the rest. "We where about half way when a truck came uncontrollably towards us. Everyone froze, but Heidi recovered at the last moment. When the truck was just about to hit us she opened my door and pushed me out, but just as she was about to jump the truck collided and a crash sound was heard." Tears where pouring down her cheek by this time, I took her hand in mine and squeezed it. She looked up. "Dad died right then because of the impact. When the ambulance was about to arrive I went to mom and saw her taking her last breadths. She just looked at me and whispered _love you_. I clutched her hand but it was too late, she had already died. I was crying when I heard a cough and realized it was Heidi's. I did not see her since she was under the frame but when I heard her coughing I knew I had to help her before it was too late. Soon the ambulance arrived, they cut the frame and took her to the hospital. Edward arrived shortly after being informed. His eyes were red rimmed and tears where freely flowing down his cheeks. I had never seen my brother so broken, so vulnerable in my life. When I told him about mom and dad at first he did not believe but eventually came to his senses. I knew he was just as numb as I was. Soon I broke down he hugged me and we cried until the doctor came out. He told me Heidi was in critical condition and that she wanted to see us. We wiped our tears and went in. She was lying on the white bed, hooked in all sorts of machines. It was like she was lying in her death bed. She smiled when she saw us. My tear where flowing and so was Edward's. Suddenly she spoke take care and the monitor went blank. I clutched her lifeless hand, desperately trying to bring her back." When she completed I was crying too. Jane looked at me and spoke in a shaky voice. "You know Bella, at the party Heidi and I had the conversation of what would happen if she died. She told me that if she ever left me I will get another sister to take care of me. Ironically enough it all went true. It was almost after six months Carlisle and Esme took custody of us since most of the parents were unwilling to take both of us and we refused to be separated. I never really thought them as my parents but over time I started respecting them. I always thought they are my step parents and only considered Edward as my own. But today, all that you did for me Bella, it is the thing that Heidi would have done. You know the first time I saw you I was reminded of her. You look just like her, except the eyes. But today, I saw my lost sister in you Bella. I am sorry for how I treated you in the past, but I hope that we could have a fresh start. I have already lost one sister, I don't want to lose another." She said with a small smile but it was pained. Instead of speaking I eloped her in a tight hug. Now I understood why Jane was like that, or why Edward wanted to tell me all about his past.

"I'll be there for you, no matter what." I said in a determined voice. When I pulled back I smiled at her and she smiled at me. It was the first time I had seen her smile and I really liked it and no matter what I will try my best to keep it in place. Suddenly there was banging on the door and Edward's whine of protest was heard. I chuckled and saw Jane smiling and shaking her head. The door was banged again with much more force than before. "Open, before he breaks it." Jane laughed but went and opened the door. Outside I heard Edward mutter something about girls and their talk, I chuckled again. Edward looked at me with a confused expression, that made me laugh even more. Jane too laughed heartily. At hearing this his head snapped in her direction and he looked shocked but slowly smiled. I could see his eyes glistering a bit. I gave him a soft smile which he returned.

"Now come on big bro, let Bella sleep." Jane said, sensing the atmosphere. I smiled in her direction. "Good night Bella. " She said as she came up and kissed my cheek and went to wards the door. Edward just stood there with his mouth hanging open. "Eddie" Jane called and Edward cringed. So 'Eddie' is not so fond of his nickname. I made a mental note of it. In the mean time Edward managed to snap out of his trance and was now smiling at me.

"Good morning Bella." He said with a smile as both of them went out of the door and closed it behind. I lied there for a few minutes thinking about how much Jane has suffered in her life in her short life. My grandmother always used to say that once in every lifetime everyone has to suffer, but there is always something to pull them out of it. Jane had had enough pain to last her lifetime, now I am going to be the one to pull her out of it. I will be the one Heidi mentioned.

I will be _Jane's Heidi_.

* * *

**I am back! Sorry for the time I have taken but school has started and my time is limited. I'll try my best to update soon. Also, because of this story I have pretty much put my other stories on hold. So as I have decided that as soon as I reach a landmark section in this one I will resume the others so now the wait is almost over.**

**I know you guys would have a lot of questions for this one but don't worry, later they all would be answered.**

**Also, review people. I am working real hard on this so I would really appreciate if you leave a small review.**

**Much Love,**

**Bella **


	21. Authors Note Imp

**Dear readers,**

**I want to inform you all that I have updated my story 'As You Desire Me'. I know that the older version was nice but there were many flaws and confusing things. It was just I wasn't satisfied with what I had written, so I decided to update it. Now the main parts**

**1. Bella's brother's name is no more Jake. It is Alec.**

**2. She also has a distant cousin sister Haley which she is very close to and is like a second family to Bella.**

**3. Jane and Alec are the same age.**

**So these are the major changes that I've made. Most of the story is still the same except the multiple POV's.**

**I sincerely hope you guys like this new version. But if you think that the older version was better then please do tell me through PM or review and according to the majority I will take further decisions.**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	22. I Promise

**Some insight in Alec's mind.**

**My first Alec POV!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names. I own the plotline.**

**Playlist:**

**"Broken" - Lindsey Haun**

**(I just couldn't find another one)**

**Thankx to all those people who previously reviewed. You really made my day.**

**POV: Bella, Alec**

**

* * *

**

**I Promise**

**BPOV**

It was late morning when I was woken up by a bright light. Apparently, someone had left the shutters open and so the morning rays filled the room and since I had been sleeping with my face in the other direction so I did not notice it until I became uncomfortable and had to change my position. The light was annoyingly bright and woke me up against my will. When I looked around I found myself surrounded my cards, teddy's and balloons. I have a suspicion that a certain pair of siblings are behind it all. Even though I felt it all stupid but still I couldn't help with the smile that spread across my face. My crazy friends. I laughed a small laugh and shook my head at the very thought. Only Alice could find such stuff at this hour. I tried to sit up but had a vigor of pain my stomach. I winced and clutched it with my good hand. Who would have thought that just days after my birthday I would be lying in such a condition.

"Does it still hurt?" a familiar voice broke my out of trance. I did not notice when Carlisle came, so when I heard his voice I jumped up in surprise which made most of my body hurt in response.

"Yeah" I responded in a pain filled voice. He gave me a sympathetic look and went to check on my vitals. It was so bad that I had to move carefully so till the time I was able to sit up straight he was done.

"Alright, here are some medicines to ease your pain" he said putting a brown paper back besides the bed "and put some ice on the stomach to ease the pain. From what I see, the wound is only superficial so applying ice pack will help. That's pretty much all." He said with a smile.

"Thankyou, for everything."

"No, thank you Bella for helping my daughter. I know that she has not been much of social towards you in the past but it is because of her past otherwise she is a great girl." He said with a lost, thinking look in his eyes.

"I know. Jane told me." At this his head snapped in my direction.

"She did?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah" was all I could say. He simply nodded with a look of disbelief and hope in his eyes. Disbelief for the fact that Jane told me everything and hope for her to get better.

"Bella?" I looked at the door to see Jane standing there.

"Hey, come in." she smiled as she entered. I looked at Carlisle, he had a smile on his face but his eyes were moist just like Edward's.

"Um, Esme was looking for you." She turned to Carlisle who nodded.

"Alright, now take care of yourself and please don't strain. I will check you in the evening." When he spoke he looked at he with some emotion in his eyes. An emotion I could not figure out but his smile explained it. I nodded ever so slightly to show him my gratitude. He too nodded a bit and then looked at Jane for the last time and with that he was out of the door. As he was out I turned towards Jane who looked nervous about something.

"What is it?" I softly asked.

"I just don't know what to do. Everything I thought about everyone was just my delusion. But now my thinking has changed. I have started seeing everything differently. Even today in the morning, when those friend of your came" she recalled them in a fond voice "I was surprised when they actually asked how I was instead of blaming me for your condition." I started to object but she held her hand up to stop me. "All I want to say that I just want to change the things in the past. I know I was not the most welcoming person but I want to change it. I want to become normal again. I want to become me again." She finished with a tear leaking her eye. I gently reached out and wiped it.

"I know you want to." I gently whispered as she sat on the chair besides my bed and laid her head besides me. I gently stroked her hairs in order to soothe her. "I just want you to know that I will be there for you. I will help you. I know that you have Edward but he won't understand it completely. And as for them, I am sure that they will never make you feel like an intruder. In fact, I am sure Alice has already planned her shopping trip with you." I chuckled at that thought.

"It's not that easy you know." She muttered in an unconvinced voice but I know I had got her thinking.

"I know, but there is one thing that I can say for sure."

"What is that?" she asked as she lifted her head and looked at me with an expected look.

"That is that you are not alone anymore. We all are there for you. I don't mean only Edward and me but others too." I said softly. She thought about for a moment and then smiled.

"She's right." A chiming voice replied before a pixie skipped into the room. I smiled at Alice who beamed back. Jane looked at me with bit of fear in her eyes. I laughed a small laugh as I shook my head and decided to rescue her but before I could say anything Alice interrupted, already knowing. Psychic Pixie. "I don't think we've formally met. I am Mary Alice Brandon and I can see you have already met my sister Isabella Marie Swan. This is my and Bella's over sized, brother bear Emmett McCarty." At the sound of his name, Emmett came forward and picked Jane into one of his bone – crushing hugs. I laughed as Jane squealed at the sudden disappearance of ground from beneath her. "You'll squish her you big oaf!" Alice scolded him as he gently put a smiling Jane down. "Sorry, he just gets out of control sometimes." At which Emmett stuck his tongue out and Jane giggled. "So where was I, right." She resumed as she pointed towards Rosalie. " This is Rosalie Lillian Hale, Emmett's girlfriend and mine and Bella's official sister." She said and then with a fond smile pointed towards Jasper "Her twin, Bella's other brother and my boyfriend Jasper Whitlock Hale." Alice used everyone's full name and relation for the introduction. Jane raised her hand like a child in class to ask a question. All of us laughed as Alice nodded encouragingly.

"How is that you names are not the same?" This time Rose answered.

"Well, this is because our parents chose them to be that way. I have my mother's original last name as my middle name where as Jazz has our father's. But we share a common cast. As in the case of Em and Ali, they don't have matching casts since Ali's is that of her grandmother as Em has his grandfathers." She explained in a polite manner. I know how it feels; even I took a lot of time in memorizing it all since it's all so scrambled.

"Don't worry. It took me years." I assured her when her expression turned panicked. At this she shot me a thankful smile.

"Alright, now back to the point." Alice started. "How are you Bella? We tried to see you last night but someone grumpy shooed us all away." She finished, making a face.

"Who is this grumpy who dared to shoo Alice Brandon?" I asked with a fake gasp. She rolled her eyes.

"Brother of my new sissy." She said pointing towards Jane.

"Edward?" I asked in a complete astonished voice.

"Yup, you got that right." Alice chimed ignoring my incredulous expression.

"You should have seen him last night. The way he looked, like he was ready to murder someone." Rosalie added.

"Yeah, we had to leave. If we wouldn't have he would've kicked us out." Alice commented.

"Hmm. The way he beat the hell out of the scumbag, that was quite impressive." Emmett spoke.

"Yeah dude, if it wasn't for Emmett that scum would've been dead and gone by now." Jasper said, thinking back. I shuddered at that. It's not like I care what would've happened to that... ugh, whatever he is, but I do care of what happens to Edward. If he would have killed him then he could go to prison.

"And speaking of Mr. Grumpy Pant. Where is he?" Rosalie asked.

"He went somewhere this morning, said had something to take care of." Jane replied. It was nice hearing her voice without the venom. "I wonder what it is….. " Jane wondered herself almost in a whisper until Alice jumped in.

"Guys, we again swayed from the topic." Alice said, trying the tame the pressure.

"What topic?" Emmett asked in a confused voice.

"The topic of how is she feeling now?" Alice said slowly like she was explaining it to a two year old.

"I am feeling just fine." Was my immediate reply.

"Then you can come to New Year's party, right?" she asked with expectant eyes.

"You know what, suddenly I am feeling a bit queasy." I said trying to put the face of a sick patient but I am sure as hell she had already caught my bluff.

"Ow! Come on Bella! You can't miss it. It's New Year's Eve." She winned just like Emmett.

"You know, you sound like Emmett." Rosalie said unable to contain herself.

"Our thinking is alike." I quiped, laughing.

"These are the side effects of staying longer than necessary with Emmett." She resorted back

"Hey! I resent that!" Emmett protested.

"Guys stop. What will Jane think of us?" Jasper finally had enough and decided to cut in. Suddenly, I yawned loudly.

"Alright guys, this is her medication kicking in. I suggest you give her some rest." Jane said as she started shooing everyone out of the room.

"Jeez, what's it with you brother and sister?" Alice resorted while Jane simply chuckled.

"Yeah, it's like both of them are trying to find ways to kick us out." Rosalie said in a fake hurt voice.

"Trust me you guys, I have no intention of being rude but these are the doctor's orders. He said that her pain medication will make her sleepy so when she gets sleepy she must sleep. It's good for recovery." Jane explained.

"Wow! It's like you are reading it from somewhere." Rosalie commented. I must say I was impressed too, she remembered it word to word almost like Carlisle was here giving me orders.

"I just have a good memory." She said shyly.

"Alright, we'll leave Bella alone but we'll come back later to get the doctor's consent." Alice nothing but yelled.

"Consent on what?" I asked.

"Consent on you going to my New Year's party." Rosalie replied as they all disappeared from sight.

"Rest Bella." Jane said with a smile as she close the door softly behind her. Slowly sleep engulfed me. It was about two hours later when I woke up. I was surprised when I noticed that no one else had come to visit me yet. I think it was all because of Jane. I laughed at that thought.

* * *

**AlecPOV**

I am scared. I really am. Not once I my life had I felt anything like this. Not once in my life have I witnessed anything like this. But the sight of my sister, all bruised and broken was enough to scare me. When Edward bought her I was immensely happy for my sister had made it back. When she did not pick her phone after the repeated attempts we all got scared. It was almost 9 when the real worrying started. You see, Bella is a very abiding girl. She would have made it home by then no matter what or atleast called to let us know. But it was all strange. And when Alice called to ask if Bella was alright we came worried. She said she was having a very bad feeling about all of this and we need to find her immediately. When she did not answer her phone dad set out with almost whole of the police force. Strange thing, Jane was missing too. So all of them, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and dad along with the Forks Police department set out to find both of them. But when we all saw her condition, mom instantly broke into tears so did I. even Esme, Alice and Rosalie started crying. When Carlisle checked her and assured that it's nothing serious, all of us breathed a sigh of relief. When asked, Jane told us the whole story. Atleast till the part she knew. I was so proud of my sister. She had done such a brave thing even without thinking about herself. Even thought that thing came as no shock, it's always been her nature to think of everyone else before herself. My loving, selfless sister. Later, when she woke up everyone was relieved. Since it was late so Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were forced to go home with a promise that they will be alerted. I was sitting downstairs and at some time fell asleep. I was woken up by mom shaking me and saying that Bella woke up a few minutes ago but was put back to sleep due to the heavy medications. I went home with them but my mind was drifting off to the scene before. I just pray that I would never ever have to face that again. I was always considered the tough, big boy like my father. But this whole thing just came as a shock and I just couldn't control myself. And now here I am, standing just a few feet away from my sister, trying to look normal. After a moment of taking some deep breathes I creaked the door open.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was just lying when the door suddenly creaked open and my little brother peaked in but there was something off about him. Like he had aged a few years along the night. His usually blue eyes were almost black and clouded with worry.

"Hey" I said with a weak smile.

"Hi" he said softly and came in and sat on the chair besides my bed. "How are you?" was his first question

"Better" we sat there for a minute in silence.

"You know mom's making food by herself." He decided to end it.

"Really?" I asked in a surprised voice. Even thought mom knew basics of cooking she still hated it.

"Yeah, and truth to be told she's doing pretty good. Not that it could be compared to yours but it's still pretty good for someone like her." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, I wish I can get out of here and have some."

"There is no way you are getting out of here before Carlisle checks up on you again." I started to protest but he cut me off. "Mom's orders" I remained silent at it. "I just wanted to check up on you." He said quietly. "Without you it's all boring." I took his hand in mine and gave it a small squeeze. He looked up and smiled.

"I am fine, I really am." I assured him. That did it. He burst into tears leaving me dazed. As I recovered I pulled him to my chest. He sobbed voilently.

"I'm sorry, it's just seeing you last night, the way you looked. It was horrible." He continued as he sobbed.

"I know, I am sorry." I said rubbing his back in my desperate attempt to soothe him. I have never seen my brother so fragile, so scared. He was always the tough one, never once had I imagined that he would suffer from a breakdown like this.

"Promise me." He said pulling back, looking straight in the eyes and holding our entwined hands in the air. "Promise me that you would never do it again. No matter what." I looked at him for a moment. His eyes said nothing except for sadness, fear and pain. In his eyes I could almost see yesterday's night. How mom would've been, dad worrying, Alec scared, all of them desperate to find me. And when they did, crying to see my condition. We sat there for a long moment before I broke the silence.

"I promise."

* * *

**Sorry guys if you expected something else, but I had to do this. After all Alec too deserves his chance.**

**I know, I know it's been quite a while since I last updated but I was kinda busy with all the exams and tests. But now since I am free I would be updating more often. In fact I have started working on the next chapter. Just bear with me and my new obsession, Bones. Oh God! I am mad after it. I downloaded all of its seasons and am watching it like ten episodes a day.**

**Lastly, please review. Also the other day someone commented about the gift Edward gave Bella on her birthday, the bracelet. I give you a question on it.**

_**Whose bracelet do you think it is?**_

**Give me your answers with you mail id cauz if you figure it out right, I will give you the next five chapters in advance. The choice is yours, also please spell the id.**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	23. Small Choir's

**Some girls only fun :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names. I own the plotline.**

******Playlist:**

******"Total Eclipse of mt Heart" - Glee Cast**

**(I know, I know this is only one but this was in my head and coming out of the speakers the entire time I was writing.)**

**Lastly, thankx to all those awesome people who reviewed.**

**POV: Bella, Edward**

* * *

**Small Choir's **

**BPOV**

"It's really good, I wonder why I never saw it before." Jane said. Right now we were sitting on the couch downstairs watching reruns of Glee. Sitting in the room for a long time got me bored and at some point of time even my legs slept. Since Edward was not available, Jane called Emmett and Jasper as they helped me downstairs on the couch where I am sitting right now. Besides me is Jane along with Rosalie and Alice. Emmett and Jasper had some work so they took off some time ago. Right now, Rachel was singing one of my favorite songs. Alice suddenly paused the scene and jumped up.

"Come on Bella, I know this is one of your favorite songs. Sing with me." She chipped.

"Alice, she's not supposed to strain herse….." Jane was being a perfect nurse for me, effectively stopping Alice and Rose whenever needed.

"Nu – uh. Not anymore Jane." Alice winned like a small child and pouted.

"Yea, Bella has to sing this song." Rose quipped.

"But I need three others to sing with me." I argued.

"Well, we are three." Rose said pointing to Jane, herself and Alice.

"Me? No way!" Jane exclaimed.

"But why not?" Rose pressed.

"I just don't."

"Well now you have to." Alice simply said.

"What if I don't?" Jane challenged.

"I dare you." Rose said.

"But I….." she was cut off by none other than our impatient pixie.

"Jane, are you scared?" she jumped at her chance.

"No, I just…."

"Well then, you'll sing." Rose said in a firm tone but added "Unless, you're afraid of losing."

"Alright, fine. I'll sing." Jane announced with confidence.

"Great." Alice jumped and she took her phone and plugged it into the USB port.

"What are you doing?" This time I spoke. You never know what's going on in Alice's mind.

"Their version is short, I prefer the full version and plus this is the karaoke version so our voices would not clash." She finished as she turned around and announced "I'm Jesse!"

"Wait! What, No!" Rose protested.

"I want to be that guy Puck." Jane said.

"But he has just one line." Rose said.

"You know what, why don't you take turns and instead of one, all of you sing the chorus with me." I suggested.

"That sounds right." Rose said with a smile.

"Alright, so let's start." And with that Alice pressed the play button as music started flowing in the room.

_Alice: Turn around__  
__Bella: Every now and then I get a__  
__little bit lonely and you're never coming around__  
__Rosalie: Turn around__  
__Bella: Every now and then I get a little bit tired of__  
__listening to the sound of my tears__  
__Jane: Turn around__  
__Bella: Every now and then I get a little bit nervous__  
__that the best of all the years have gone by__  
__Every now and then I get a little bit__  
__terrified and then I see the look in your eyes__  
__Alice: Turn around bright eyes__  
__Bella: Every now and then I fall apart__  
__Rosalie: Turn around bright eyes__  
__Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight__  
__And I need you more than ever__  
__And if you'll only hold me tight__  
__We'll be holding on forever__  
__And we'll only be making it right__  
__Cause we'll never be wrong__  
__Together we can take it to the end of the line__  
__Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time__  
__I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark__  
__We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks__  
__All: I really need you tonight__  
__Bella: Forever's gonna start tonight__  
__All: Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Bella: Once upon a time I was falling in love__  
__But now I'm only falling apart__  
__There's nothing I can do__  
__A total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_

_All: But now there's only love in the dark__  
__Nothing I can say__  
__A total eclipse of the heart_

_Jane: Turn around bright eyes__  
__Bella: Every now and then I fall apart__  
__Rosalie: Turn around bright eyes__  
__Bella: Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight__  
__And I need you more than ever__  
__And if you'll only hold me tight__  
__We'll be holding on forever__  
__And we'll only be making it right__  
__Cause we'll never be wrong__  
__Together we can take it to the end of the line__  
__Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time__  
(All: __all of the time__)__  
__I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark__  
__We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks__  
__All: I really need you tonight__  
__Bella: Forever's gonna start tonight__  
__All: Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Bella: Once upon a time I was falling in love__  
__All: But now I'm only falling apart__  
__There's nothing I can do__  
__A total eclipse of the heart__  
__A total eclipse of the heart__  
__Bella: A total eclipse of the heart_

_Edward: Turn around Bright Eyes_

We were enjoying ourselves so much that we did not notice someone had entered the room; it was only at the end when we were met by surprise as a new voice joined our small choir, a voice I recognized almost immediately.

* * *

**EPOV**

_Can this day get any worse? _

This was the question spinning in my mind as I made my way to home. Home, it feels so nice to be home after a tiring day like this. I really didn't want to leave Bella in that condition but after that phone call, I knew I had to go and settle some matters but now I regret even taking that call. I don't know why but this whole this is making me feel trapped. Like I am captured with my own will.

Finally, I breathed a sigh of relief as my house came into view. I quickly hopped off the car and ran into the house in desperate need of shelter from the light drizzle but as soon as I entered the house I was met with shock. It was like a girl's extravaganza. They were all laughing and singing. I immediately recognized the song as it was one of my favorites. Alice, Jane, Rosalie and Bella where singing to the karaoke version. I got worried about the fact that Bella should not be here in her condition but my worries went out of the window when they started. While Jane, Alice and Rosalie sang in a deep voice matching to that of a boy Bella sang in her original.

I was pleasantly surprised to see Jane singing. Back before the accident I used to play the piano while Jane and Heidi used to sing along the melody. After the accident I've never ever heard Jane sing until now. Even Bella was there who was sitting alongside Jane singing with pure joy. It felt like the day that I thought was spoiled had now turned into one of the best days. Even after the tough morning, I was thoroughly enjoying my evening.

I stood there for a while, seeing them and laughing as Alice and Rosalie tried to show their muscles just like a male model. The thing that amused me the most was when they attempted to do a ballroom dance together. It was hilarious. The way Rosalie tried to lift Alice, and their moves. I swear if any stranger ever saw them acting like this they would definitely think they are lesbians.

But even after rolling with laughter, Bella sang in perfect harmony. She sang the song effortlessly and that too in pure perfection. Lowering her voice, singing softly when needed.

I don't know what I was doing; it was like I was under some kind of influence as I sang the last part. It was just, her voice came so softly that I just couldn't resist completing that part. It was almost like I didn't want anyone to complete it but me.

My mistake did not come into my notice until all the girls looked or I'd rather say gasped in my direction I realized what I had done. I could feel my cheeks burning in embarrassment. After standing there for an awkward moment I decided to break the silence.

"Uh… hi?" was all I could stutter as the room got filled with sudden laughter.

* * *

**I know, I know EPOV is short and brief but this was the only thing I could think of at 2:00 AM.**

**The song is Total Eclipse of the Heart - Glee cast version. **

**Also, I have decided to make a few changes to the contest mentioned earlier, the question's the same but the award is different. Don't worry, it's bigger and better that the one mentioned last time. Also, don't panic if you don't get a reply to your answer. I've been busy for the past few days and the up coming days are are jam packed for me so I'll contact you as soon as possible. Jst remember that if you'r answer is right then you'll get your reward. **

**So once again, here goes the question. **

_**Whose bracelet do you think it is?**_

**Give me your answers with you mail id cauz if you figure it out right. The choice is yours, also please spell the id.**

**Lastly, please review.**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	24. No, thankyou

**My first EsmePOV!**

******Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names. I own the plotline.**

******Playlist: **

******"Cannonball" - ********Damien Rice **

**************(I know the song doesn't quite fit but this is what I was listening the whole time I was writing this chapter.)**

**************POV: Jane, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Bella**

**************A big THANKS to all those who reviewed and helped me push the reviews past 100, LOVE YA ALL!**

**

* * *

**

**No, thankyou. **

**JaniePOV**

_It felt so nice._

This is the first time I have ever sung anything after the accident. I think Bella is bringing out the old me and I so love it. I still remember the old times though when Edward used to play the piano and me and Heidi used to match to his harmonies. It feels like it's been such a long time since I've ever had a social moment but being here, with these guys, I don't know, regenerates the old me. Even though the memories come rushing back but I'm still able to hold up nicely, something that's been hard for me lately. Edward and even Esme did everything in their power to keep me from them but they still haunted me like Bob Marley's ghosts. Today I am successfully fighting back, with some great help, though.

* * *

**EsPOV**

_She is recovering._

It was the only thing I was chanting in my mind. My Janie is recovering. I feel like I am the happiest person alive. My poor daughter had to suffer from a lot of things to reach where she is today and I'm glad that I was there to help her to make it past all of it. The very first sight of Bella reminded me of Heidi. I mean they look so alike with an exception of eyes. When we entered the Swan house for the first time I felt Jane tense at the sight of Bella. At that moment I so desperately wanted to put an arm around her and soothe her but I knew that she wouldn't like it, just like any other motherly gesture that reminded her of her late mother. But now it just feels so good to see her laughing and singing, all relaxed, getting mixed up in the crowd. But all this is Bella's work. It's all her doing. If she hadn't saved Jane the other day she would've gone into a deeper trauma and would never have recovered, but being the brave, kind person Bella is she didn't hesitate a second before putting herself into danger for someone who hadn't treated her like she should be. I just don't know how I can thank her for the miracle she did. She really is an angel.

* * *

**AlyPOV**

_He is so in love with her!_

I can feel it. Edward Cullen is so in love with Bella Swan. Oh my god! It just feels so right. I don't know why but I have a feeling that even though the truth is so totally visible, still their happy – sappy ending is far away. Like something's blocking it. Anyway, the dynamite's dropping soon. Oh crap! The New Year party is going to be one hell of a day for Bell's; I just pray that she is strong enough for all of this.

* * *

**RosePOV**

_Oh! Look at the lovey – dovey couple. _

I mean anyone who could just catch a sight of them could easily pass them off as hard core lovers. They are made for each other. Their glances are enough for a talk to smoothly flow between the two. It's all so nice; I guess Bella will soon get her long deserved happiness.

* * *

**BellyPOV**

Alright, if I say I'm embarrassed it'll be an understatement. But how was I supposed to know Edward was standing right behind me, hearing me sing in my worst form. All my embarrassment went out of the window the moment I saw him standing there, feeling all awkward with a light taint of blush on his cheeks and when he stuttered a hi, well that did it. It opened the floodgate as all of us laughed in sync with Edward joining later.

"Sorry you had to listen to that." I said as we all sobered.

"Sorry? Why are you apologizing? I mean it was one of the best things so far, so thank you." His reply made me blush and look down as my hair made a curtain to my tomato cheeks.

"No, thankyou." I said, he looked puzzled. I know he must be thinking why am I thanking him but let him guess, it's just I wanted to thank him for what he said, for his actions. It's like every time he says something it's meant to be a confidence booster for me, and I love him for it.

* * *

**Alright, this is all for now but I promise nest chapter will be longer. There were loads of POV's in it just to tell you what's going on in who's mind :)**

**Also, thanks for the reviews! I mean we made it past hundred!**

**Keep reviewing like this and I will keep updating as soon as I can.**

**Do review!**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	25. Protect With All My Being

**Edward gets some closure towards Bella's injuries.**

******Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names. I own the plotline.**

**Playlist:**

**"Raise Today" - Peasant **

**POV: Bella, Jane, Edward**

**Thankyou again for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Protect with all my being**

**BellyPOV**

"Alrighty, get to work people." Alice commanded.

Alice had been obsessing about the party for over 12 hours now. While Jazz, Em and Rose where in charge of the decorations, Jane, Edward and I were in charge of the food. Alice played the role of class monitor, something she specializes in. Since Carlisle had given me a clean bill of health, I was rather forced to join, the force, as I called it. As I do no good in the running around department, I was given the keep standing department. Jane and Edward were there to help me as Carlisle had said to _'take it easy'_, but I doubt if that word even existed in Alice's dictionary. Anyway, I still enjoyed the privilege of being a patient so everytime Alice went overboard with me, someone or the other was there to stop her and no matter how much she pouted, things didn't work under her favor.

"Uh, Bella, what to do with these?" Jane bought me out of my thoughts by standing in front of me with a tray of cup cakes, which she held rather awkwardly. I smiled at her efforts.

"Put them here, I'm sure we can figure something out before the party starts." she blew out a relieved breadth as she set down the trey on the counter.

"Another batch coming through!" Edward announced. Jane and I let out a small laugh, seeing the way he was carrying the trey.

"Edward?" I asked him innocently, he turned around in confusion.

"Yea?"

"When did you get your diploma in watering?" Jane mocked him, I smiled.

"Well, I… Hey!" it took him few minutes but he caught the sarcasm in Jane's voice. It made us laugh even more. From laughing so much the sides of my still bruised stomach started hurting.

"Oh!" left my mouth in barely a whisper as I clutched my stomach with one hand while the other hand clutched the counter for support. The laughing stopped as they took in my appearance. Edward was at my side in seconds, everything forgotten as he supported me and helped me sit on the nearest chair.

* * *

**JaniePOV**

"Bella!" I shrieked. "Oh my god! Are you ok? Does it hurt too much? Should I call Carlisle? Should I inform the oth…." I started freaking out. Seeing her, all hunched over the counter, it scared me.

"No" she rasped "I'm fine" and smiled weakly in my direction. It amazed me of how she was comforting me even though she was the one in pain. Before I could say anything else Edward had his phone out and about with just one hand while the other still rested around Bella.

* * *

**EddiePOV**

"Edward! I am fine!" Bella protested but I was having none of it. Thankfully Carlisle answered on the second ring.

"Dad…." I started but was cut off.

"_Is she alright? What happened?_" he asked almost immediately.

"_Dad, she…._"

"Edward! Give me the phone!" Bella started struggling at my side.

"_Let me talk to her son, it would be better that way._" Carlisle assured me from the other end as I reluctantly handed her the phone.

"_I am fine, Edward's just overreacting._" She said looking at me. Then she went silent, listening to Carlisle on the other end. "_No, I just laughed a bit too hard._" She mumbled, embarrassed. If we were in different situation, I would've laughed at the fact that she was feeling embarrassed for such a small thing but right now I couldn't even bring myself to smile. When I saw her clutching her stomach, hunched over the counter I nothing but threw the tray of cupcakes on the counter as I rushed to help her.

"_I am sorry, I will be more careful next time._" Bella's voice bought me back to the kitchen which was now surrounded by everyone. I think they all heard Jane shriek. Alice and Rosalie were looking at Bella with painful expression while Emmett stood there all sympathetic as Jasper tried to control the emotion around. I don't know how, but sometimes I can swear this guy has telepathic powers through which he can control people's emotions and sometimes even manipulate them.

"_Yea, he's right here._" Bella said as she handed me the phone.

"_How is she?_" I asked without missing a beat.

"_She's fine, guess she could not take the overdoes of laughing._" Carlisle tried to joke.

"_Can I give her something for the pain?_"

"_I am afraid not. She already has strong medicines, I am afraid if she takes something more it might react with her previous dose._" I looked over to Bella as she tried to smile for everyone's sake despite being in pain herself. _Always the brave one_, I thought.

"_Alright, I'll let her rest._" I whispered so that Bella could not hear me because I'm sure she will protest.

"_Yes, that will be alright. I'll check on her when I come back._" Carlisle agreed from the other end.

"_Alright, see you then._" With that I snapped shut my phone.

"What did he say?" Bella asked in her still raspy voice. Instead of answering her, I bent down and hooked my hand around her legs and back as I effortlessly lifted her off the seat. She squealed in surprise as I picked her up and started to move towards the stairs, towards her room.

"Edward! Put me down!" she protested as I kept walking. Eventually she wrapped her hands around my neck. As she got close to me I was hit by strong scent of freesia and strawberries, her scent. I relished it until we reached the room as I placed her on the bed.

"That was totally unnecessary." She mumbled as she adjusted herself on the bed. With every movement, she winced painfully which in turn made me wince.

"Rest, alright." I said as I bent down to kiss her head.

"But Alice….." I cut her off.

"I'll take care of it, just rest alright?" I looked at her as she nodded in resignation and laid down rather comfortably. I quietly left the room, not wanting to intrude. As I reached downstairs I found everyone clustered around Jane as she explained what happened. Every head turned in my direction as I approached.

"She's fine, just resting." I assured.

It was around noon when I felt a sudden urge to check on Bella. All of us resumed our work but it just wasn't the same. I tip – toed as I entered the room. Bella lay on the bed, looking so peaceful in her sleep. For a moment I was mesmerized. Then slowly I moved closer and pushed a strand of hair off her face. _Force of nature_, I reasoned for my actions. Just as I was about to turn I saw her top was bit pushed up, revealing her stomach. Not wanting to be rude, I went to the end of the bed and pulled up the sheets. Just as I was about to lay it on her, I noticed it. Blue mark. Curiosity got the better of me as I slowly pushed her top even higher. A gasp escaped my mouth as the scene in front of me unveiled itself.

A big bruise.

The ones that come from heavy punching. I know cauz I've had them. I was unable to hold my emotions together. I felt fury, sympathy, affection and pain all at the same time.

Fury for the one who gave it to her.

Sympathy on her now condition.

Affection for the way she protected my sister. For the way she is.

And pain for what she's going through.

This girl lying in front of me protected my sister with all her being. She gave her a second chance in life. She made her come alive again. If it wasn't for her, my sister would've fallen into darkness and no one could've saved her. Now, it was my job to protect her. No, it is not out of sympathy or burden that I am doing it. I am doing it for the fact that she is one of the most important person in my life.

Someone I would never want to lose.

Someone I would treasure.

Someone I would protect no matter what.

Protect with all my being.

* * *

**I know, I know I am behind in updating but you have to understand. I just had my exams and am going to have more in the coming days. Even my holidays are cut short. I am in a bad mood but I will update when ever I get the chance to, I promise.**

**I know the title's a bit flimsy, but Hey! it's good, right?**

**I will update whenever I can. Also, do listen to the song when EPOV starts. It'll make sense :)**

**Please review.**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	26. Some People

******Another step towards recovery.**

******Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names. I own the plotline.**

**Playlist:**

**"Friends" - Hedley**

**POVS: Alice, Jane, Rosalie.**

* * *

******Some People**

**AlyPOV**

"Jane! You have to come!" I argued. Carlisle, who was checking on Bella, looked up and smiled in Jane's direction.

"Alice is right, go and enjoy yourself." He said as he turned his attention to Bella.

"I don't know….." Jane started, unsure like she was from the past minutes.

"Jane" Bella started and continued when she had Jane's full attention. "Please come or I'll be at the mercy of this pixie." She said with a wink in my direction. As much as I wanted to object, I refrained. Even with a playful message, she had a warm and inviting undertone. Suddenly it was decided. I jumped and caught Jane in a big hug; she let out a small cry. Jeez, so much for spending time with Emmett.

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" I said again and again as I jumped around in glee.

"But how did you….?" She looked so cute with the confused expression on her face. My newest sister, I thought with a small smile.

"That's Alice for you." Rosalie spoke with a smile.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Bella added with a small smile of her own.

"Alright, focus people." I bought everybody to the issue at hand. "Now Jane, you'll be needing a dress, you too Bella." While speaking my mind started planning a mall visit but I suddenly got a felling that I might not get my way with this.

* * *

**JaniePOV**

"No shopping!" Bella and I exclaimed at the same time, out tones filled horror as if Alice just asked us to commit a felony instead of simply going shopping with her.

"Guys!" Alice protested. Bella and I turned our tortured gazes to the only person with the power to prevent it. Carlisle.

"I agree, no shopping Alice. Atleast not with Bella." Carlisle finally decided to step in and save the day. He straightened as he continued "she's still recovering. If you want her at the party then I advice you not to put her though anymore strains. And after what happened today, I want you to be even more careful with her. Jane knows her courses, so I suggest they stay together." he finished with sheepish smile in Alice's direction. In that playful moment, something changed. I realized that Carlisle maybe my stepfather, but his love for me was like that of father for me.

"Alright, no shopping." Alice sighed in defeat.

* * *

**RosiePOV**

"Come on Aly, it's getting dark and Bella needs her rest." I interjected before Alice finds another loophole to force Bella and Jane in going shopping with her. "We'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye Bells, take care." I waved timidly in her direction which earned me one of her warm, inviting smiles. Only my sister, I thought with a shake of head.

"Yea, see you later Bella!" Alice all but exclaimed as we made our way down the staircase. Just as we the bottom, Esme called us.

"Thankyou girls." She said misty eyed as she embraced us both.

"What are you thanking us for, Esme?" I asked in a muffled voice for my mouth was partially hidden in Esme's sweater.

"For everything you've done for my Janie." She said as she released us. "She would've never broken out of her shell had it not being for you girls. Thankyou for supporting her."

"There is no need to thank us Esme. And besides, she's our new sister."Alice announced in bright tones.

"Plus, I'm sure Bella would be thoroughly pleased to have a non shopaholic in the group." I added. Alice sended a quick glare in my direction.

"Is Bella alright?" a worried Edward asked as he emerged from the living room.

"Oh for the hundredth time, she's fine!" Alice replied as I gave him a sympathetic smile. Here's this fool who doesn't realize that he is in love with the selfless creature we call our sister, and then there's this stupid girl who is shy enough to keep her feelings from this brooding brother of ours. Alice and I glanced at each other and silently, a message was conveyed.

_Some people._

* * *

**Sorry for the delay.**

**Please review.**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	27. Preps

**Preparations in full swing! **

******Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names. I own the plotline.**

**Playlist:**

**"Sometimes" - Skillet **

**PVO: Jane, Esme, Bella**

* * *

******Preps**

**JaniePOV**

"What am I going to wear?" I murmured as I dug through the pile of clothes. Without warning, my bedroom door opened and Edward peeked inside to check on me

"Hey," he said, smiling."How's it going?" He glanced around at the mess in my room, his eyes widening a bit. "Whoa," he said. "Couldn't find Narnia?"

"I have nothing to wear," I said with a sigh.

Edward raised his eyebrows at me, and then looked at the mountain of clothes on my bed pointedly. "Uh. . ." he said."Then what is all that?"

I shook my head. "Nothing is . . . right." I said with a defeated sigh, but he stared at me with a puzzled expression.

"What, it doesn't fit or something?" he asked.

"No, Edward!" I said, frustrated. "I don't know what to wear; I can't find the perfect outfit!"

"You can't go shopping, so what are you going to do?" he asked as he surveyed around.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, frustrated, as I sat on the foot of the bed. "Will it be alright if I don't go tonight….?" I left the question hanging, already knowing the answer.

"Well, Alice will kill you, mom will drill you and Bella would be extremely sad. But it's you choice." He smiled, showing his teeth.

"Ha! As if!" I sighed. I got up to do a final inspection. I was shuffling through clothes as something caught my eye. It was a box, wrapped in silver paper. "What's this?" I asked as I turned the box around for inspection.

"Oh, that would be Bella's early New Year gift for you." Edward said, coming to my side.

"Oh?" I said sending him a puzzled look.

"Well, it's Bella's gift but Alice gave it to me before leaving saying something about you might needing it sooner. Anyway, I couldn't find you then so I kept it in your room. Sorry I forgot to tell you about it." Edward shrugged apologetically.

"It's alright." I murmured as I opened the box. "Oh my god!" I gasped as I saw it's contents.

"What?" Edward asked as he came by my side. Without saying anything, I took, what would be the most amazing dress I've ever seen, and held in front of me. Then I walked towards to mirror and gasped again. "Now what?" Edward asked from behind me. I turned around and pointed to the dress with a smile. "Oh" he replied, knowingly. "So, I guess you're sorted. Might as well get ready now." While I was twirling about the mirror I heard Edward mutter something about picking someone up as he walked out but I was too happy to inquire. Shaking my head, with the smile still in place, I turned back to the mirror and admired the dress. _I would have to thank Bella for it later, and Alice too_, I thought as I practically bounced into the bathroom.

* * *

**EsmePOV**

"Agrr!" _This is the third time I've heard that sound in the past one minute and I've had enough of it!_ I thought as I barged into Jane's room only to find her struggling with her hair. I laughed a small laugh.

"Some help?" I asked gently as I stood behind her. At first she seemed startled by my voice, then her face settled in a smile.

"Yea, loads." I smiled. Finally my Janie was becoming her old self. The girl Edward always told me about. I tried very hard to keep my tears at bay. The last thing I wanted was to get all mushy with her, when she was finally opening up.

"Is that the dress you are going to wear?" I asked, skeptically eyeing her attire.

"No, I thought I could manage my hairs first and then change." She said as she looked at me through the mirror.

"No, go change into your dress first." Seeing her expression I softly added "Don't worry about your hair, we'll work something out." She smiled a small, nervous smile as she took a black dress from the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

**BellyPOV**

"Mary Alice Brandon!" I shrieked. "Enough, no more." I told her sternly.

"But Bella!" she wined and gave me her best pout but I stubbornly held onto my guns.

"No means no Alice. I agreed to go on one condition which you are clearly violating right now." I continued.

"But it's New Year!" she wined again.

"Leave her this one time Aly." Rosalie coaxed her gently.

"But what are you going to wear then?" she asked as she looked around. Because of my injuries, jeans have been prohibited for a while.

"I don't think you would allow me to go in sweats, would you?" I asked, looking hopefully at Alice.

"You think?" she angrily raised an eyebrow at me and my hope flew out the window.

"But what else would I wear?" I helplessly looked at her.

"How about this." Rosalie, who had been rummaging through her closet during the entire conversation, held up a black dress. It was not much, not less. Just a plain black dress.

"Prefect" was all I could say.

"Yea, it'll look good on you." Alice bounced happily. "Now, let's get started on the makeup!" she bounced with even more energy as she made her way towards her vanity.

"No Alice, no makeup." I protested.

"Not happening." She didn't even look in my direction as she went through the items.

"Alice, no means no." as she opened her mouth to argue I cut her off "Or else I'll call Carlisle." I threatened.

"Fine, whatever." Alice grumbled as Rosalie gave me thumbs up. I smiled at her. I winced as I moved around, something Rosalie noticed.

"Bella, why don't you rest until Alice and I get ready. We still have plenty of time." She smiled as I made my way over to her bed.

"Alright, wake me up when you're done." I yawned as the meds kicked in and I fell into darkness.

* * *

**Here's another chapter :)**

**Please review.**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	28. Reconciliation

**Carlisle, Esme and Jane reconcile.**

******Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names. I own the plotline.**

**Playlist:**

**"One Step Closer" - Linkin Park**

**POV: Jane, Esme, Carlisle**

* * *

******Reconciliation**

**JaniePOV**

"There, all done." Esme said as she gave my hairs a final touch. "You like it?" she asked with uncertainty.

"The truth, love it." I smiled at her. Something snapped and all of a sudden floodgates opened making fat tears roll down Esme's cheeks. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." I rushed, panicked as I got up and embraced her. It was the first time I had ever shown any physical emotion. Usually, I would just retreat into my shell but right now, having her in my arms, comforting her gave me great joy. Knowing the fact that I'm there for her just as she's there for me no matter what.

"No honey" her voice came muffled from my shoulder "I just….. seeing you like this just did it all. I'm really happy for you Janie." Even though she has used that nickname in the past, hearing her say it today made my heart swell. Like I was hearing it for the first time. She pulled away as she appraised me with her glowing eyes. "Look at you, all grown up." She said as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "You look beautiful honey." She assessed me but as she glanced at my neck, a frown formed. "Why don't you wear something around your neck? It'll add to the charm."

"But I don't have anything." It was true, I never owned a piece of jewelry. Heidi was the shopper but after the accident we packed up most of the stuff and put them away for it was a bad reminder of what we had lost.

"Wait a minute, I think I have something." Esme's face lit up in a smile as she moved towards the door. "Don't move, I'll be back in a minute." She said as she went. Even though I thought it was all just a fuss, I couldn't refuse her. Not after seeing the look of pure joy on her face.

I checked myself for the last time as I descended the stairs. I was looking perfect and I knew it. It is the first time since the incident that I've dressed up. It was Heidi's thing. As tears started welling up in my eyes I paused and took calming breathes. I didn't want anyone to see my tears, just my happiness which, for the first time, is not fake. I was still struggling with my breathing as I reached the end. It was really hard, walking on stairs in heels, no matter how small. At the bottom Esme and Carlisle were brimming with joy whereas Edward was standing at a distance trying hard to appear normal.

"So, how do I look?" I asked Carlisle and Edward as I walked down the last step. I twirled around in a circle so that they can get a better view.

"You look amazing." Carlisle said but stood ground even though I knew he wanted nothing but to wrap me in a fatherly embrace. I felt guilty, but wanted to amend it so I stepped forward and embraced him instead. I knew I took him by surprise, as his body stiffened but gradually relaxed as he placed his arms around me in an affectionate embrace.

"Thanks…dad." There, I said it. and I didn't say it out of respect or fear but I said it out of love. Esme and Carlisle are like my parents and not I am ready to give them their much deserved places in my life.

"Oh Jane!" I heard Esme gasp which sounded like a sob. I pulled away from Carlisle only to see tears in his eyes. I kissed on his cheek as he smiled and nodded towards Esme. I smiled as I stepped out of his embrace and embraced Esme. I pulled back only a little so that I can look her in the eye as I spoke.

"I am blessed to have such wonderful parents like you. I am sorry I missed out on it earlier but I promise to make most of what I have now. I love you mom."

"I love you too Janie." I smiled at my nickname. "alright now, picture time." Esme announced as she pulled back from me and wiped her tears. I took w few steps back and came to Edward's side. He slid an arm around my shoulder and leaned down so that his mouth was at my ear level.

"You did the right this hon, I'm proud of you." He said as he gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"I'm proud of myself." I murmured back as I whirled around to face the camera.

* * *

**EsmePOV**

I was brimming with happiness as I took the photographs. This was a moment that I wanted to cherish forever. After such a long struggle, we are finally a family. A smile was plastered at my face the entire time my children posed for their pictures. _My children_, just by saying it makes it so beautiful. Rest assured, I am going to do everything in my power to keep it together, no matter what.

* * *

**CarlislePOV**

"Alright, lets have a group photo." I suggested as I took the camera from Esme's hand and placed it on the table. I activated the timer and took my place besides Esme. We all smiled as the flash went off. I couldn't remember a time when I was so happy. I am grateful for the fact that Jane finally accepted us. With Edward on the path of recovery, Jane always held back. It was almost like the past had chained her down to itself. I am glad for her being strong enough to break free. Now I can hope of her moving towards a normal life just like her brother. We owe Bella big time for it. Had it not been her bravery, we could have lost our Jane permanently. I pushed the thought aside as I focused on my family. My family, it felt so nice just by saying it.

* * *

**And here's another :)**

**Please review.**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	29. Night of Disasters

**The chapter you've all been waiting for!**

******Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the names. I own the plotline.**

**Playlist:**

**"Trouble" - Coldplay**

**POV: Alice, Rosalie, Bella**

* * *

******Night of Disasters**

**AlyPOV**

All is well so far, I thought as I did a last minute inspection. Even with everything going on, I still didn't have a good feeling about tonight. It was almost like something bad was going to happen and it was going to affect us all. Especially Bella, I think. Thanks to my psychic powers, I am able to determine the future but sadly the description is always vague. Sometimes, my powers are a lifesaver, whereas a disaster the other. I used to think of them as a curse when I was small, but my mother helped me through it. Apparently, it runs in the family.

"Aly, can you help me with these?" came Rosalie's voice from the kitchen.

"Alright, be there in five." I yelled as I went through the last of my inspection. _This is going to be one hell of a night_, I thought as I made my way over to the kitchen.

* * *

**RosiePOV**

It is a disaster. That was all anyone would say after a glance in the kitchen. Usually, kitchen is Bella's duty but since she's resting it's passed onto us. We, who don't even know the C of culinary, are managing a kitchen. Disaster.

"What now?" Alice's voice floated through the kitchen even before she walked in, but what she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. "Rosie, please tell me that's not our food."

"Oh, but it is." The caterer somehow managed to mess our orders with that of a…..

"Is that a unicorn?" Alice asked in an incredulous voice.

"Yea, and on a rainbow too." I tried to sound cherry but my voice came out in a small squeak. "Looks like we got mixed up with a kid's birthday party."

"Yea, I can see that." Alice was still recovering, but it wasn't looking hopeful.

"What now?" I asked as I pressed a hand to my forehead. This was the first time something this big a disaster has happened and we don't know what to do.

"There's only one person who can help us…" Alice sighed.

"But Aly, she's resting….." but I was cut off by a new, familiar voice.

"Not anymore." Said Bella, who was standing there in all her glory.

"Why are you up? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" I started shooting questions in her direction as soon as she finished talking.

"I am well rested now. I came down to see if you guys needed some help, but from the looks of it, you guys are quite desperate for help." She finished with a smile.

"Bells, you've gotta help us. The catering screwed up big time!" Alice started her frantic wails.

"Yea, I can see that." Bella murmured as she inspected the damage. "Is that a unicorn?" she pointed towards the cake. From the looks on her face I can see that she was having a hard time controlling her laughter.

"Bella! You gotta help us! Now!" now Alice was back to her commanding mode.

"Geez, calm down. I'm here to help, remember." She shook her head at Alice's antics but a smile played on her lips. "You guys go and look at the arrangements, I'll handle it here." She all but shooed Alice out.

"But…" her protest where cut off by an adamant Bella.

"No but's Aly, this is my thing. Trust me on this one." She said gently. Alice hung her head in defeat and walked out.

"Here's the caterers number." I handed her a slip of paper. "Good Luck." She smiled as she pulled out her cellphone and got down to work.

_This is gonna be a long night_, I thought as I made my way towards the main hall.

* * *

**BellyPOV**

"Alright, thank you." _Finally, problem solved!_ I thought as I mentally patted myself. It took a great deal of time to make it right but I finally did it.

"All set?" Rosalie asked as she came in carrying a box of garlands.

"Yea, just got off with the caterers. They apologized for inconvenience and are on their way to sort out the whole mess."

"That's great news. Wait till I tell Alice." Then a mischievous smile lit her face "do you know what this means?"

"No, what does this mean?" I replied, confused.

"This means Miss Brandon owes you, big time." This bought a smile to my face.

"Now that you said it, maybe I do. But I'll save it for the future, you know for extreme situations." We laughed. "Come on; let's give her the good news. She's probably driving everyone crazy."

"Yea, lets rescue the crew!" Rosalie bowed gentlemen style and marched outside. I followed suit, shaking my head, with a small smile on my face.

"This much is enough Alice." I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore a simple black, thanks to Carlisle, with just a hint of makeup. Silver danglers and a bunch of bangles in one hand. The ballet flats completed the outfit.

"You look beautiful Bell's!" Alice squealed.

"Yea, you look great." Rosalie chimed. I blushed.

"Alright, enough about me, you both still have to get ready, remember?" it was like something clicked in their mind, they shot a panicked glance at each other and then at the clock. I laughed, for it was a comical scene. I wish I had a camera so I could capture the Kodak moment.

"Rosalie, let's get to work." Alice spoke in her determined tone as both got to work. I smiled and took the nearby chair. From time to time I voiced my thoughts, and they would stop and look at me and then at themselves and then get back to work again.

"Showtime." Alice murmured as we started descending the stairs. The guest's had started arriving half an hour ago, but we are moving according to the Alice Brandon clock. Slowly, we started descending, one step at a time, in an order. First was Rosalie, followed by Alice and then me. The music stopped and everyone turned towards us. Murmurs and whispering could be heard. I blushed and ducked my head so as my hair created a veil, protecting me from the stares. Finally, we reached the end, but that was not all. As soon as I got off the last step I was surrounded by people, my schoolmates to be exact. One look at their faces and I knew they knew of the incident. Before anyone could speak, Alice and Rosalie steered me in another direction claiming they needed me. I could never be more grateful of my sisters for I had no intention of reminding that night. It was gone and forgotten, easier said than done but I am trying my level best.

"Bell, you alright?" Rosalie asked as soon as we were out of earshot.

"Yea, thanks for the save." Alice waved a hand to dismiss my thanks but I could see worry in her eyes.

"Yo!" Emmett shouted from across. That made me smile instantly but it was short lived as I noticed only Em and Jazz. I looked around but still no sign of Edward or Jane.

"Don't fret Bells, Eddie's running late. Jane's with him." I smiled at Emmett as he came and stood beside Rosalie and jasper followed suit.

"You guys look good together." I said as I pulled out my early New Year gift from my dress pocket. It was a digi cam.

"What's that?" Em asked as I pointed the camera in their direction and took their picture. They all looked good. I smiled and tucked it back inside.

"It's a digi cam." I replied to Emmett's earlier question.

"Hey babe, ain't that her gift?" Emmett turned towards Rosalie with a confused expression.

"Yea, well she found it." Rosalie admitted. I smiled a million dollar smile while Alice and Rosalie sulked.

"You guys need to brush up on your hiding skills." Jasper spoke for the first time.

"Yea, yea, we know." Alice rolled her eyes. Then she suddenly concentrated on something behind me and a smile lit up on her face. "Look who decided to join us." She teased as we all turned around only to find Jane. No, a different version of Jane. She was wearing the dress I gave her, and had accessorized it with a beads necklace and paired it with a pair of black heels.

"Hey guys." She greeted us shyly.

"You look amazing." I said as I hugged her.

"Thanks, I mean for the dress too." I smiled.

"You look awesome Jane!" Alice squealed as she jumped forward to hug Jane. I was happy to see that she didn't jump back but welcomed it. "Guess Bella's tastes are getting better." She teased me as she pulled back.

"Well, it depends on the wearer as well." Rose said as she stepped forward and embraced Jane. "You look beautiful, Edward's gonna have a hard time keeping the boys at bay." She teased as Jane blushed and laughed a small laugh.

"Speaking of which, where is Mr. Grumpy Pants?" Alice asked as she scanned the crowd.

"Oh, he got a last minute call and had to be somewhere. He said he'll meet us later."

"Who dropped you then?" I asked.

"Dad" she replied. My eyes went wide but then I forced myself calm as a big smile made it's was to my face. Alice and Rose's mirrored mine.

It was almost midnight as Edward was nowhere to be seen. The party was in full swing when I suddenly caught a hint of copper. I stood up and made my was through the crowd. Edward was standing there, mere feet from me, looking handsome in a pair of black pants, black tee and a black blazer. As if he sensed me, he turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back. But the smile vanished as I saw a blonde emerge from behind him. She was beautiful. Her hairs in an unusual strawberry blonde shade, her body that of a supermodel and the dress of a designer. I was rooted to my spot.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" I was still standing at the same place as Edward came over to me and swept me into a one armed hug since his other had was being held by someone _blonde_.

"I'm fine, you?" I finally snapped out of my trance. He smiled at my direction.

"Bella, meet Tanya. Tanya meet Bella." He gestured between us. I mustered my best smile as I met her outstretched hand. Tanya smiled at me too, but there was something behind it that I didn't like. It looked like she wanted to say something but was cut off by the countdown.

_Ten_

_Nine_

_Eight_

_Seven_

_Six_

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

Just as shouts filled the air I saw Tanya pull Edward towards him and give him a kiss which Edward returned.

Everything happened in slow motion. I clutched my stomach, as if in pain as fell down on my knees. Then suddenly darkness started enveloping me as I heard noises in the background.

_Happy New Year! Yea!_

* * *

**Here it is; the chapter you've been waiting for since the beginning. I am sorry for such a long delay but my reviewers and I both were feeling like I was stretching the story. I am sorry but in my defense I just wanted to say that before putting the story in speed I just wanted to develop all my characters. From now on I will try to update more often. Also, the story would pick up speed from here.**

**Don't worry, I know you guys are wondering where the hell Tanya came from but have a bit patience and your questions would be answered.**

**Now just go with the flow.**

**Please do review and tell me your views. It's nice to know what you are thinking for it helps me make my stories better.**

**Until next time.**

**Much Love,**

**Bella**


	30. Author's Note! It's Important!

**Well, this is not an author's note, but a very important message.**

**I am shifting my stories from FanFiction to Wattpad.**

**My authors name is isabellalinner. Most of the stories have already been posted with same titles but different character names.**

**I would just like to thank all you guys for supporting me on FanFiction, and if you still want to continue with my stories feel free to view them on Wattpad. **

**The link to my Wattpad profile is on my profile page.**

**For the last time…**

**Much Love,**

**Bella **


End file.
